Pecado de Sangre
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando sabes que no puedes por que es un pecado?, la vida esta llena de decisiciones, y más si estas son de importancia, pero cuando tu más grande deseo es condenado por todos, ¿Como sobrellebas eso?, ¿Puedes contenerte y dejar de lado eso que te hace daño?, ¿Realmente te hace daño? ¿Como pasas de la inocencia a el pecado?...(MA), Si eres sensible no leer
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, (Muy inapropiado, si eres sensible NO LEER) si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo. Esta historia es de tema delicado, así que si no crees que te guste… mejor dejar de leer**

 **Si leyeron "Juego de Niños", sabrán que esta historia salió de un one-shot, lo continuare… disfrútenlo**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **pecado**

La lluvia, ese día era de los peores del año, pues los días lluviosos eran del diario, y ojala fueran lluvias leves, seguidas por un arcoíris, indicando que tardaría en regresar… pero la maldita lluvia no era así, más bien era de esa que te enceguece, que no te deja ver el camino de dónde vas, que no deja que salgas…

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el espacio que ofrecía su ventana, mirando la maldita lluvia que le había amargado la salida… y es que con 15 años, lo único que deseaba era ir de fiesta con sus amigas, o al centro comercial… al menos pasar su tarde en el cine, y después pasar por un helado, pero la maldita lluvia no dejaba que saliera

Se levanto de aquel frio lugar, y miro su recamara, luego su reflejo en el espejo… dulces ojos azules, inocentes, y entonces rio… mientras escondía un mechos azul detrás de su cabello, y miro su tocador, abrió el ultimo cajón, donde escondía aquel _juguete_ que había obtenido en aquella tienda tan extraña y excitante, donde fue en compañía de un par de amigas, y aunque al principio había ido con la cara roja, prono todo se le olvido… ella demostraría que no era más una mocosa, y que mejor que comprando aquel _juguete de adultos_ ….

Lo tomo, y miro con desconfianza su puerta… sus padres no estaban, de hecho la casa estaba sola, y así estaría por un par de horas más… así que su mente divago rápido, no había probado el nuevo _juguete,_ y esos momentos parecían los más apropiados

Se relamió los labios, para humedecerlos… y se quedo ahí frente al tocador, mientras veía como su mano acariciaba su cuello, bajando a sus pechos, para amasarlos con firmeza, bajando la copa de su sostén, para pellizcar sus rosados pezones… y luego inclino su rostro, para que su lengua pudiera degustarla…

…..

Llego a la casa, sabía que nadie estaría ahí… estaba todo oscuro, sus planes se arruinaron por la maldita lluvia, y tuvo que regresar… paso por la cocina, y tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja…

Se dirigió a su recamara, si tenía suerte la fastidiosa se habría dormido, y no le molestaría… pero joder, ella no le molestaba, pero debía alejarse de ella, sabía que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de ella… así que la evitaba, era indiferente con ella, incluso la insulto… y a pesar de el llanto que ella había dado, pensó que era lo mejor

Pero al pasar por su puerta, un leve quejido llego a sus oídos… y su instinto pudo mas, así que pensó en tocar la puerta, y preguntarle si se encontraba bien… pero un quejido más profundo invadió sus sentidos, y sin tocar, abrió un poco la puerta para mirarla…

Sin embargo no contaba con lo que sus ojos miraron en esos momentos… ahí estaba ella, parada justo frente a su tocador, con sus manos jugando con sus pechos desnudos, mientras su lengua atrapa el rebelde pezón rosado que rebotaba… trago duro, y cerró los ojos, ella no había notado su presencia…

Por un segundo pensó en salir de ahí corriendo, y olvidar lo que había visto, pero en lugar de hacer lo correcto, solo pudo entre cerrar la puerta, dejando suficiente espacio para poder seguir mirando ese espectáculo frente a él, no le quito la mirada…

Ella seguía estimulado sus pechos… hasta que de pronto su mano, siguió su descenso, llegando a sus bragas, para adentrarse en ellas, y estimularse sin adentrarse en su intimidad… mientras cerro sus ojos, y empezó a gemir, sintiendo total confianza, sabiéndose sola en la casa, entonces metió un dedo, y este entro rápido pues estaba mojada, apretó sus labios, tratando de ahogar su gemido

Su mano libre dejo su pecho, y se apoyo en su tocador, abriendo los ojos, para mirarse sonrojada, y mirando que sus bragas estaban ya mojadas… luego metió otro dedo, y miro fija su expresión en el espejo, se sentía tan bien….

Mientras que él miraba, no podía controlar su erección, su pantalón de pronto lo asfixiaba, el calor de su cuerpo aumento de manera drástica, ni el frio que la lluvia le dejo cuando se mojo le afectaba en esos momentos, todo eso desapareció cuando la vio ahí, dándose placer… a ella, que solo de un poco tiempo al presente había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una mujercita, y muy hermosa… aunque a su cuerpo aun le faltaba desarrollo, era hermosa, su piel blanca era suave, tal y como se veía…

Incomodo, trato de controlar su erección, dándole un ligero toque para mantenerle en calma, sin contar con lo que ella haría… pues de pronto cuando regreso su vista a la joven, ella había tomado un extraño aparato, que jamás pensó que ella tendría… un consolador color azul, de un tamaño considerable, y vio como ella de a poco se lo acerco a sus dulces y tiernos labios rosados, sacando su lengua para empezar a lamerlo, haciendo una "O", con su dulce boca…

Gimió inconsciente mientras la observaba, y sus ojos se cerraron… empezó a envidiar aquel maldito _juguete_ … deseando remplazarlo, pero no debía… hasta que la escucho, haciendo un sonoro "plop" cuando su boca abandono el miembro de plástico, y vio como un liguero rastro de saliva era dejado…

Se volvió a intentar acomodar su hinchado miembro, de pronto un leve ruido se escucho, y miro rápidamente si alguien estaba ya en la casa, y lo habían descubierto husmeando en aquella puerta… pero para su alivio, no había sido nada, solo el viento… y la fuerte lluvia

Miro de nuevo a la peli azul, joder… ella tenía una mano en el tocador, y la quito de ahí para hacer a un lado su braga, y así entonces comenzó a introducir lentamente aquel hule azul, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y mordiendo los labios para ahogar sus gemidos y gruñidos…

Bulma trato de aferrarse a su tocador, y abrió un ojo… miro como el sudor bajaba por su rostro, mientras aquel _juguete_ , se perdía en sus adentros, hasta que sintió una pequeña barrera… y no insistió mas, así que lo volvió a sacar casi por completo… pero antes de terminar, lo introdujo de nuevo, y entonces dejo que sus gemidos se escucharan, total… ¿Quién podría estarla escuchando?, así que dejo aquel gemido atrapado en su garganta salir con libertad…

Miro al espejo, y la imagen vino rápido a su mente, aquel cuerpo sin camisa, sudando mientras se ejercitaba, tentándola a ir y lamerlo todo, como una dulce paleta helada en un día caluroso, le encantaban esos fuertes brazos, que en ocasiones la habían estrujado, pero ya no mas…

"Que te jodan" Grito de pronto ella, mientras bombeaba aquel aparatito en ella, y buscaba su pecho, dándole unos cuantos tirones a sus sonrojados pechos

Cerró los ojos, maldición, ese rostro afilado… esa voz ronca, como anhelaba pasar sus uñas por ese cuerpo, y escucharlo… ¿Gemía, gruñía… seria suave, o salvaje?, joder… quería que esas manos la tocaran, y así lo imaginaba, pensaba que era él, quien tomaba sus pechos, quien le cogía en esos momentos… era lo que más deseaba, así que hecho su cabeza hacia atrás… y apretó la mandíbula

Su admirador, no podía mas, estaba en un maldito conflicto, y tuvo que abrir su cierre y dejar que su hinchado miembro se asomara, sintió tanto alivio cuando sus dedos descendieron y tomaron con fuerza, apretando toda su longitud, maldita sea… deseaba entrar a la habitación, y retirar aquel hule de la chica, y apresarla, y follarla ahí frente al tocador, apretando su cuello, mientras se enterraba con rabia, y le obligaba a gritar su nombre

Eso solo logro que su miembro se hinchara mas, y un gruñido escapo de sus labios, miro su pene… y entonces dejo caer un poco de saliva, para lubricarlo un poco, y así comenzar a masajear con ímpetu, mientras miraba atento todos los gestos de la peli azul, que se arqueaba y comenzó a maldecir

"Que t-te jod-a… maldito" Chillo ella, y sus piernas fallaron

Él miro como ella parecía agacharse, aun con su _juguete_ entre las piernas, mientras por esas piernas hermosas, bajaba un liquido transparente… así logrando que su mano estimulara su cuerpo a ritmo más acelerado, y su corazón corría frenético… hasta que la escucho gritar con fuerza, y la miro atento mientras se corría… sus gestos eran únicos

Se derrumbo en el piso, aun si retirar su nuevo juguete… abrió sus brazos y jadeo, una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro, nunca antes una sesión de esas le había satisfecho tanto, quizás era aquel nuevo juguete azul…

Mientras en su puerta, esos ojos negros la miraron terminar, cerró los ojos… hasta que la escucho levantarse… él aun necesitaba una liberación, y ella parecía que iba a salir de aquella recamara pues la vio cubrirse con un camisón… y no lo pensó tanto, corrió lejos de ahí, hasta encerrarse en su recamara

…

Bulma retiro de su cuerpo su ahora añorado juguete, lo limpio, y guardo nuevamente en su cajón, luego salió, necesitaba algo para hidratarse… pero un maldito trueno resonó en la casa, iluminando todo y ella se sobresalto, sentía aun el corazón acelerado

Camino rápido a la cocina, y bebió agua… mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, camino hasta la sala, donde encendió el televisor, y miro a su lado la foto familiar… rodo los ojos, amaba a su familia, pero le habían jodido la vida… suspiro cansada, hasta que el ruido de su teléfono le llamo

Se levanto de golpe, corrió a su recamara, pero de ahí no provenía el ruido, miro por el pasillo…

"Tonta, lo olvide en la recamara de mis papas…" Se dijo mientras se dio un golpe en la frente

Camino apresurada, pero la luz de unos de los cuartos le llamo la atención, así que se detuvo… ahí debía estar entonces el imbécil aquel, que desde hacía meses, la trataba como escoria, como si ella le hubiera jodido la vida, cuando había sido todo lo contrario…

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, pensó seriamente irse de ahí, pero un gruñido gutural le llamo la atención, y pego la oreja en la puerta… asombrada por lo que escucho detrás de ella

"Si… te voy a follar hasta que me canse" Gruño furioso

Bulma se impacto, ¿Acaso había llevado a alguna chica a la casa, y se la estaba follando ahí?, se enfureció… ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?... sus ojos se tornaron a fuego, por un momento pensó retirarse y dejarlo con su asunto, quizás después le gritaría unas cuantas cosas, y le diría a sus padres… pero el ruido de aquel, hizo que traicionara sus deseos

"No tienes una idea… voy a follar ese dulce huequito tuyo, y vas a pedir más… no te olvidaras que fui yo quien estuvo ahí…" Grito, maldición, tan fuerte que se escucho aun encima de la lluvia

Fue el colmo, ella no permitiría que irrespetaran su casa, no le importaba si aquel imbécil estaba en medio de algo… ó más bien, en medio de alguien

…..

Había llegado a su recamara, se había metido y cerrado tras de sí, olvidando poner el cerrojo… solo tenía una cosa en mente, follar a Bulma hasta que no pudiera dar un paso, hasta que estuviera consiente que ella quedaría en cama, sin poder pararse… y todo gracias a él

Se tocaba las venas de su hinchado miembro, eso estimulaba mas su imaginación, y su cuerpo, que comenzaba a sudar, camino hasta caer en su cama, mientras su mente imaginaba a la peli azul, encima suyo… con sus pechos meciéndose sin control, mientras que él los observaba, y atrapaba, luego a ella, hundiéndose en su pene… hasta llegar a lo más profundo, deseando meterle hasta los testículos…

Si, el placer que experimentaba era sin duda grande, estaba enfermo y lo sabía, por eso se había alejado de ella, por eso la insultaba… pero ahora, solo podía imaginar su sonrojado cuerpo, caliente y sudoroso sobre el suyo, mientras le daba estocadas fuertes… y la oía gritar sin control su nombre, apresando su pene en sus paredes… hasta que se le olvido que ella estaba en la casa, a solo unos metros

Perdió la razón, y comenzó a gritar, diciéndole lo que deseaba hacerle, sin acordarse que solo era su maldita imaginación…

Hasta que la jodida puerta se abrió de manera escandalosa, revelando a una muy enrojecida y molesta Bulma, que parecía a punto de explotar…

Mientras que Vegeta, rápidamente dejo su actividad, y se cubrió por reflejo… el carmín en sus mejillas subió de manera instantánea, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y ninguno pronunciaba palabra…

Bulma miro impactada, no había nadie en la recamara, solo Vegeta… y por lo visto estaba en un momento privado, pues lo encontró gruñendo, mientras en su mano estimulaba su miembro grueso, que de solo verlo, hizo que se mojara… su boca se abrió… y sus ojos se posaron en esa parte de su cuerpo, que trataba fielmente de esconder en sus manos, ella no podía ni quería decir nada que hiciera que él la sacara de su recamara, había estado pensando tanto en él… aunque sabía que estaba mal… lo deseaba

Camino hasta estar a su lado, ante la mirada de esos ónices, que le siguieron el recorrido… tragando duro, cuando ella se paro junto a él, y tocos sus manos que con desesperación, ocultaban su excitación…

De pronto ella hizo lo impensado… retiro su camisón, exponiéndose… quedando solo con unas bragas, y aquel sostén que antes Vegeta había visto…

Se quedo tieso… sabía que debía correrla, gritarle y hacerla salir, si fuera necesario empujarla fuera, y echarla a patadas, pero sus cuerpo no lo hizo… solo se quedo ahí, como un idiota mirando, cuando ella llevo sus finos dedos a su espalda y dejo caer ese sostén, para darle una perfecta vista de sus pechos…

Con solo 17 años, las hormonas de Vegeta estaban enloquecidas, sintió que sus manos abandonaron su pene, y sin que lo notara, llegaron hasta uno de los suaves pechos de la peli azul, rozando apenas su rozado pezón, que parecía estar demasiado sensible, pues la vio estremecerse…

"Vegeta…" Dijo ella, acompañado de un gemido tal, que hizo que Vegeta deseara llevar su boca a su cuerpo, y lamerlo todo… sin dejar un espacio que no haya sido probado

"Htm" Un gruñido fue la respuesta…

De pronto la mano de Bulma, tomo la de Vegeta, invitándole a que la tocara con más confianza, que apretara su dulces pechos, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones

Vegeta entonces bajo sus manos por su cintura, sabía que era hermosa, la había visto en trajes de baño, cuando su piel estaba mojada, y envidiaba a la maldita prenda, y odiaba a los pendejos que se le acercaban para saludarla, e invitarla a salir… llevo su boca, y lamio su abdomen, subiendo hasta encontrar sus hermosos senos, donde paso su lengua, y de pronto succiono uno, mientras su lengua jugaba con él, y así le arrancaba gemidos y suspiros a la peli azul

Bulma abrió los ojos, miro a sus pechos, y ahí estaba él, su boca daba lengüetazos, mordidas… y ella atrapo los cabellos azabaches en sus manos, y tiro con fuerza, para atraerlo más a su pecho, como si deseara que él se hundiera en ellos

Vegeta siguió su recorrido con su húmeda lengua, hasta buscar sus dulces labios rosados… ¿La habrían besado antes…?, no lo sabía, y no quería preguntar, porque si alguien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla, seguro lo mataría…

Beso sus labios con fuerza, con furia, y mordió… haciendo que ella sangrara, pero le sorprendió que no se quejara, al contrario, lo agarro con fuerza, removía sus cabellos en llama, y él aprovecho para tocar su espalda, tan suave como la recordaba...

De pronto Bulma estaba encima suyo, besándole, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo pasando su intimidad por su endurecido miembro, haciendo que gruñera con fuerza…

Y entonces, un rayo de conciencia llego a él, y la aparto brusco dejándola a un lado de la cama, como si de pronto ella quemara… como si su piel estuviera llena de veneno, y no deseara tocarla

"¿Qué… pasa?" Pregunto jadeante la peli azul

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, tomo sus cabellos… "…No podemos, ¡Maldita sea, sabes que está mal… no podemos hacerlo!" Grito desesperado…

Ella lo entendía, lo sabía… no había momento del día que no se recordara que era un pecado, que sus deseos eran oscuros, malditos… pero lo deseaba, y pensó que él también la deseaba, pero ahora lo pensaba mejor, seguro que la chica que imaginaba cuando se masturbaba no era ella, debía ser alguna de sus amiguitas, pero ella jamás…

Se levanto de la cama, con ojos llorosos… había ido ahí, se había mostrado ante él, se había dejado llevar por sus deseos obscenos, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero la estaba rechazando, y sabia porque…

"Que te jodan Vegeta… maldito estúpido, si no quieres me iré, creo que Yamcha me follaría sin ningún problema si se lo pidiera" Dijo ella herida, con el alma en la mano, buscando aunque fuera, enojarlo… un poco

Si bien no la quería como mujer, sabía que algo de sus celos de hermano debían estar por ahí, al saber que deseaba ser follada por uno de sus amigos

Vegeta levanto la vista a su pequeña hermana, sabía perfectamente bien, que su maldito amigo de la cicatriz en el rostro, deseaba a su hermana, lo había escuchado hablar de ella, y de lo hermosa que se ponía cada día… el mismo lo notaba, día a día… mientras se reprochaba el amarla, el desearla como mujer y no como su hermana pequeña

La vio, ella trataba de ocultar sus pechos en sus manos, estaba herida y avergonzada, y Vegeta excitado, no había nada que no deseara mas, que follarla, que hacerla enloquecer de placer… y gobernarse su dueño, decirle a todos que ella era suya, que si la miraban incluso con deseo los arrastraría por el fuego… pero sabía que si lo hacía, se condenarían, al odio… su familia, sus amigos, la sociedad… nadie los aceptaría

Amaba a su hermana, con la misma intensidad que la deseaba, y temía que ella lo descubriera y lo tachara de de enfermo…

Bulma al ver que no contestaba, que ni siquiera los celos de hermano pudo mostrar, decido irse… correr y encerrarse en su cuarto, con su vergüenza, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, pues había hecho lo impensable, demostrarle a su hermano que lo amaba… como hombre

No busco su ropa, joder… no lo quería ver más… estaba avergonzada, corrió sin mirar atrás

Vegeta se levanto, sus sentimientos estaban arremolinados en su cuerpo, por una parte deseaba correr tras ella, besarla, y decirle lo que sentía, abrazarla y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos se agotaran, dejarla descansar un poco, y luego seguir poseyéndola…

Pero su parte razonable, le decía que la dejara, que olvidara lo ocurrido, que no tenía sentido lo que deseaba, que se apartara, que saliera pronto de su casa, y no verla más… que buscara una chica fuera, una a la que pudiera amar sin remordimiento…

Un gran conflicto, y no sabía si debía ir… ó dejarla por siempre, estaba consciente del pecado en ello…

Ella era su más grande pecado, cuando pensaba en ella para masturbarse, cuando pensaba en ella en la cocina cuando se levantaba, cuando pensaba en ella en la escuela, cuando golpeaba sin control a los estúpidos amigos que le decían que su hermana era hermosa, que le pedirían una cita, cuando veía que los chicos la miraban en la playa…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Ok, mátenme… pero despacio, mi mente es demasiado activa en ocasiones, así que si me piensan insultar bueno, aceptado, y si no mejor…**

 **Pueden dejar sus opiniones, me encantaría saber que les parece**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 _¿Cómo habían llegado a ese mutuo sentimiento que les había arruinado la vida…?_ Era el pensamiento de ambos jóvenes, en diferentes habitaciones, separados por un par de paredes… y con la maldita lluvia golpeando con fuerza, no permitiendo que los pensamientos fueran claros…

Bulma había llegado a su recamara, se recostó en la cama, tan pronto como había salido de la habitación de su hermano sus ojos se llenaron de agua, se sentía avergonzada, ahora se odiaba… por revelarse por completo a su hermano… se sentía repugnante, _¿Cómo había ella caído y dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran?_ Se preguntaba

"Jamás volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido, ¿Cómo pude imaginar que él me desearía, que me querría de la misma manera?, soy una idiota… ¡es mi hermano, él jamás me vería como otra cosa, solo como su hermanita!…" Se dijo mientras se enredaba entre sus sabanas

Lagrimas de coraje y vergüenza bajaran por sus ojos azules, si había algo que no debía hacer, era lo que momentos antes había pasado, pero ya no había manera de repararlo… suspiro

…..

Vegeta apretó sus puños y los cocho contra su colchón, mientras un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonó en la casa, ahogando su grito y sus lagrimas de frustración, había rechazado a su hermana, quien se había mostrado ante él, en cuerpo y alma desnuda… se recostó mirando su techo, se sentía pésimo

"Un año, solo eso necesito… en un año me iré lejos, y olvidare todo esto, no puedo fastidiarle la vida… la amo demasiado, para condenarla a una vida de odio por donde la gente mire, si alguien en este maldito lugar se entera, no podrá soportarlo…" Se dijo con frustración, tallando con fuerza sus ojos…

No podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podía permitirse demostrarlos, si alguien en su cuidad se enteraba, estarían condenados por toda la gente, los verían como unos bichos raros, pervertidos, peor… la gente los rechazaría de todas las maneras posibles, condenando su amor por ser familia, los verían peor que criminales, y por más que él pudiera hacer caso omiso a todos esos comentarios, tenía en cuenta que su hermana no sería inmune a todo eso, al odio incluso quizás de sus propios padres quienes seguramente tratarían de alejarlos, y meterlos a centros de ayuda, valiéndose de que su condición no era normal…

Suspiro, no permitiría que eso les pasara…

…

La noche siguió avanzando, pero Bulma no podía dormir, su mente gritaba que había arruinado todo en su vida, ahora no solo era un deseo para guardarse, si no que su hermano jamás la volvería a ver igual, sentía que él la consideraría una tonta, una pervertida… una enferma

Limpio su rostro, todas su lagrimas se lavaron con el agua fría del baño, salió de su recamara… miro en ambas direcciones, su hermano seguro no pensaría salir de su habitación, suspiro… eso le alivio, camino hasta la sala, y puso una película en el televisor

Le prestó poca atención a la película en curso, miro la foto de su familia, y tomo el marco donde se encontraba…

11 años, ahí estaba ella, con solo 11 años, su hermano de 13 años, estaba abrazándola, mientras le besaba la frente, ella sonreía mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos, y sus padres estaban en el fondo de la foto… los recuerdo le invadieron… de donde todo había ido en picada… poco después de esa foto maldita

 **Flashback**

 **Ahí estaba ella, sentada esperando para salir de la primaria, esperando a su hermano para que la llevara a su casa, ahora que él estaba en la secundaria, se sentía sola… no era lo mismo la escuela sin su hermano, deseaba ya entrar a la secundaria para estar de nuevo juntos**

 **Y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa sincera, mientras se acercaba a ella. Bulma se levanto y tomo su mochila para acercarse a él, cuando una voz aguda llamo la atención de los hermanos…**

" **¿Vegeta?" Grito una niña detrás de su hermano**

 **Ambos miraron a la niña, era un poco más baja que Vegeta, tenia cabello largo y negro, un flequillo que tapaba sus cejas, ojos color miel, y pechos grandes…**

 **Un coraje grande se alojo en Bulma, pues vio a su hermano, este se había sonrojado fuertemente al mirar a la niña, quien de pronto lo había abrazado, pegando su cuerpo al del joven, y gritando al chico, que la llevara a casa, que era tan guapo y fuerte… hasta que miro a la niña delgada y baja, de cabello azul frente a ellos… entonces se acerco a la niña y le pellizco las mejillas**

" **Tú debes ser Bulma, la hermana de Vegeta… ¡Que linda y tierna eres nena!" Dijo con voz aniñada, mientras revolvía el cabello azul de la pequeña**

 **Bulma estaba molesta, sus ojos se estaban entre cerrando… esa chica no le agradaba, y menos la manera en que estaba tocando a su hermano, ¿Por qué trataba de frotarse contra su hermano?, un leve gruñido salió de sus labios, cuando de manera arisca dio un paso atrás lejos de la chica. Miro a su hermano…**

" **Vegeta, ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?, madre dijo que no llegáramos tarde" Dijo entre dientes, estaba molesta, un sentimiento de territorial se apodero de ella**

 **Vegeta asintió, y tomo la mano de su hermana, sin decir nada a su compañera, se alejo con la niña…**

" **Esa niña, ¿Es tu novia?" Pregunto de pronto Bulma, sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso, no quería mirar a su hermano**

 **Vegeta se detuvo, miro a su hermanita… sus mejillas pasaron a color escarlata "No, ella es una niña que va en mi salón… solo eso" Contesto con cierto nerviosismo, y luego la miro, clavando sus ojos negros en los azules, paso su mano por la cara de su hermanita, y le escondió un mechón de pelo azul detrás de la oreja, para luego besar su mejilla "El día que tenga una novia, tendrá que ser tan bonita como tú…" Dijo con una sonrisa**

" **Pero… yo no soy bonita hermano… quiero ser muy bonita, para…" Y no siguió, su corazón se acelero,** _ **¿Por qué se sentía diferente…?**_

…

 **Un tiempo después, Bulma estaba en su recamara… sus pechos por fin estaban creciendo, y estaba frente a su espejo, apretando su pechos, sonrío…**

" **Ahora seré bonita… y… (** _ **A mi hermano le gustare**_ **)" Su voz se corto, su aliento se quedo en su boca atrapado… sus mejillas se sonrojaron**

 **Después de un tiempo, se vistió, salió de su recamara, con una sonrisa enorme, miro a su hermano en el mueble, y se acerco a él, Vegeta miraba una película, con unas palomitas a un lado, y sin pensarlo tomo asiento en las piernas de su hermano, mientras le arrebata palomitas, y sonreía…**

 **Sin embargo la reacción de Vegeta, fue pararse de golpe, y empujarla, haciendo que cayera al suelo… haciendo sus mejillas rojas, y él de pronto parecía temblar**

" **¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!" Grito Vegeta molesto, y se alejo rápidamente de ella**

" **¿Vegeta, que hice…?" Pidió con voz quebrada, no había hecho nada malo para que él se enojara… ¿O sí?**

 **Ahí todo empeoro, él gritaba cada que ella se le acercaba, como mientras ella le miraba cuando hacia ejercicio, o mientras comían en la mesa**

 **Lo había espiado en ocasiones cuando se cambiaba… y un calor extraño bajaba a su corazón, luego a otras partes… todo empeoro de manera significativa… todo comenzó a caer en picada, hasta que lo entendió, le gustaba su hermano**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma suspiro, su corazón se encogió… y de pronto la figura de Vegeta apareció detrás de ella, mirando la foto que Bulma sostenía entre las manos, se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de su hermana

Bulma le miro, y rápidamente desvió su mirada, y volvió al televisor, tratando de ignorar a su hermano, fingiendo que el rubor en sus mejillas no estaba, pues ahora no sabía cómo actuar, ¿Qué debía hacer después de haber estado desnuda entre sus brazos…?

"Bulma… ¿podemos hablar?" Pregunto de pronto Vegeta, su voz era en tono neutro, y tomando asiento a un lado de su hermana trato de mirarle, pero la vergüenza se lo impedia

Ella se recorrió lo más que podía, y negó con la cabeza…

"Jodete Vegeta, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, me voy a dormir…" Dijo y se levanto

Vegeta la miro, y casi en un grito… "Estaba en un momento intimo, y llegaste… ¡Perdóname, no debí tocarte así, es solo que… tú entraste, y yo… no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, estaba muy excitado…no!" Dijo, pero pronto las palabras no salían, sabía que tenía que mentir, no podía confesarle que era ella en quien pensaba…

Bulma se dio la vuelta, lo miro molesta… ¿ _Solo hizo eso porque estaba excitado…?,_ era de esperarse, después de todo no dejaba de ser hombre

"¡Jodete Vegeta!, no quiero volver a hablar contigo, eres un idiota Vegeta…" Se retiro, lo dejo ahí solo

Vegeta miro la figura delicada de su hermana retirarse, miro el lado del mueble donde antes había estado, el aroma de Bulma estaba inundando su nariz, rápidamente se sintió bien… pero pronto los recuerdos le llegaron

 **Flashback**

 **Se sentía como un imbécil, peor que un maldito… pero no podía permitir que nadie hablara así de su hermanita. Se encontraba en la dirección, con el rostro golpeado, sangre en su labio… sus nudillos sangraban, y frente a él, su compañero de cabello rojizo… lo miro y le gruño**

" **Eres un imbécil Vegeta… solo dijo que tu hermana era linda, eres muy posesivo…" Dijo otro chico, uno de cabello plateado, que entraba a la dirección, que se había enterado de la pelea**

" **¡Cállate insecto, no les permito pensar así de mi hermana!" Grito furioso, ¿Cuándo había empezado esa molestia en su pecho… esa que estallo cuando su amigo insinuó que su hermana se vería linda en traje de baño de dos piezas?, lo repugnaba. No era un coraje normal, era uno posesivo, solo de pensar en su amigo mirando a su hermana con tan poca ropa lo enloqueció**

 **El jamás dejaría que nadie se atreviera si quiera a tocarla, ella era suya… ¿Suya…? Pero eso no podría ser siempre, ¿ó si podría?**

…

 **Llego a su casa y ahí estaba ella, su hermana… corrió hasta abrazarlo, preguntándole que le había pasado, y entonces su dulce aroma llego a su nariz, haciendo que se sintiera relajado… y cuando los dulces dedos de la niña pasaron por su rostro, sintió un calor increíble…**

 **Lo ayudo, le curó las heridas, y cuando le dio como despedida un beso en la mejilla, pronto sintió que deseaba que ese beso fuera en sus labios, la miro fijo… quería probar un beso de los labios de su hermana y la idea de pronto lo golpeo…**

 **La miro diferente, sus ojos eran hermosos, su cuerpo estaba cambiando… sus pechos crecían, y por la blusa que llevaba podía verlos un poco… entonces tembló, los nervios estaban matándole, y ella se acuno en su pecho, eso solo logro tensarlo…**

" **Te quiero mucho Vegeta" Dijo ella en su abrazo, con voz tan dulce… que solo logro Vegeta apretarla contra su torso, deseando quedarse así siempre**

… **..**

 **Lo peor fue ese día… fue por ella, para que vieran unas películas, pero al abrir un poco la puerta, la vio, su pecho estaba descubierto, y sus crecientes senos estaban a la vista, mientras ella los sostenía, y se acercaba al espejo**

 **Trago duro… la imagen de pronto, lo había estremecido… se sintió un perverso total, así que hizo lo único que podía, retirarse…**

 **Pero poco después ella llego, y se sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que al instante el roce de sus cuerpos provocara una gran erección, que trato de ocultar, no quería que ella viera lo que le había provocado, y le grito…**

 **Estaba en plena adolescencia y su padre le advirtió de todo eso, pero no comprendía que le pasara al ver a su hermana, ella no podía provocarle esos sentimientos… eso estaba mal**

 **Al día siguiente, cuando la vio salir en un pequeño short de dormir, y una liguera blusa de tirantes… le provoco otra erección, y lo supo… tenía que evitarla, le gustaba su hermana, su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, y los sueños eróticos vinieron a él, cada noche, y con una protagonista de pelo azul…**

 **Fin Flashback**

"¡Lo jodi todo!" Se reprocho y sin querer, aplico mucha fuerza en el marco de la foto, rompiéndola… provocándole un corte

La lluvia siguió… mientras camino a su recamara con la foto rota en manos, y unas gotas de sangre quedaron en el pasillo. Todos los sentimientos que trato de ocultar, ahora lo golpeaban, haciendo que su cabeza quisiera estallar de tanto que le pasaba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los días pasaron, con ambos evitándose, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en la mesa, solo lograban hacer una mueca de desprecio, ella por vergüenza, y él… solo para probarse a sí mismo que no podía tenerla

Bulma lo siguió mirando, lo espió cuando entrenaba, cuando salía en toalla por la casa… y siguió sacando su juguete favorito, para los momentos íntimos… y siempre la misma imagen venia a ella, su hermano… no podía dejar de pensar en él, el corazón le dolía, pronto dejo de comer como debía, salía de su casa temprano, y se trataba de ahogarse en tareas, pero por desgracia… no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en él

Meses después, él teléfono sonó en su casa, Bulma corrió a contestarlo… esperando que fueran sus amigas, para así salir ese fin de semana, y no quedarse pensando en su peor pecado, necesitaba alejarse de su casa… pero cuando levanto la bocina, todo pareció derrumbarse…

"¿Vegeta amor ya vienes por mi?" Preguntaron del otro lado de la bocina

"Mi hermano está ocupado, ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?" Pregunto furiosa

"Soy su novia… debes de ser su hermanita, es un placer…disculpa podrías pasar…" Y no termino

Bulma colgó el teléfono con fuerza, queriendo pulverizarlo… su hermano nunca antes había salido con nadie, _¿Novia?,_ esa palabra parecía que él no la conocía, y de pronto llamaba una chica diciendo que saldrían…

El coraje le carcomía, y entonces la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta se abrió, y de ahí salió él, vestido casual, muy alineado para el gusto de Bulma, olía a perfume… iba a salir, y por lo que escucho, con su novia

Vegeta miro a su hermana, ella se veía hermosa, estaba sentada en el mueble, con las piernas en el… pero cuando lo miro su rostro se oscureció, y sin decirle nada azoto la puerta cuando se encerró en su recamara, suspiro… se sentía derrotado, deseaba poder hablar con ella, poder besarla, abrazarla, pero no podía

Salió, tenía una cita, la chica era linda… espero que ella pudiera borrar el sentimiento culposo que tenia por su hermana, de verdad lo deseaba

….

La cita fue aburrida, hasta que llegaron a una disco… todo el ambiente pareció hacer que se sintiera mejor, la chica trato de seducirlo, y en un momento los labios de ambos se habían encontrado, el beso fue posesivo… ahogando a la chica, mientras los ojos de Vegeta estaban cerrados con fuerza, tratando de olvidar todo, tenía que olvidar y borrar en los labios de aquella chica el sabor de los labios de su hermana…

Cuando el aire hizo falta, tuvo que soltar a la chica, quien a pesar de la luz baja del lugar, tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, una risita nerviosa salió de la chica

"Vegeta, me gustas mucho… quieres…" Decía nerviosa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Vegeta solo la miro fijamente, sus ojos mostraron decepción… pero ella no lo noto. Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar…

"Voy por algo para tomar… espérame por favor" Se retiro, se acerco para pedir algunas bebidas… sus manos frotaron su rostro, estaba contrariado, no deseaba estar ahí, más bien… deseaba ir a su casa, arreglar todo con su hermana, ella era todo lo que le importaba y lo que necesitaba

Agacho la mirada, y se quedo así, tratando de aislar todo ruido de música, solo él y sus pensamientos… hasta que sintió que alguien toco su hombro, pensó que era la chica con la que estaba… pero

"Hola Vegeta, no pensé que estarías aquí hoy, habías dicho que saldrías a cenar con alguien" Comento una voz alegre, su amigo de cabellos alborotados, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Vegeta lo miro, ahí estaba el único en que podía confiar, casi para todo… pero tampoco a él podía decirle de sus sentimientos…

"Kakaroto, no estoy de humor… esto es un asco" Se quejo en un murmuro bajo

"Valla, parece que si la estas pasando mal… no sé qué decirte Vegeta, pero velo por el lado positivo… al menos ya nadie dirá que eres rarito…" Y su amigo dio una risa sonora

Vegeta lo miro fastidiado, eso era lo que menos le importaba. El vivir en un pueblo pequeño donde casi todos se conocían no era más que un lugar lúgubre lleno de chismes de todos los habitantes. Vegeta miro a su alrededor, para ver con quien estaría su amigo, pero parecía que había llegado solo…

"¿Y tus amigos, esos que parecen estar pegados siempre a ti?" Pregunto un tanto fastidiado, no tenía ganas de hablar con Kakaroto, pero menos eran sus ganas de regresar con la chica de la cita

Kakaroto entonces soltó una leve risita nerviosa, tallo su cabeza y negó, tratando de alejarse un poco…

Vegeta noto los nervios, y aunque no estaba muy interesado, una pequeña pisca de curiosidad se asomo

"¿Qué me estas ocultando Kakaroto?" Pregunto en tono sombrío, con ojos entre cerrados

"Nada, yo… no eh dicho nada Vegeta, mira mejor regresa con tu cita, y yo a lo mío…" Contesto con mas nervios, unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente

"¡Para lo que me importa!" Resoplo molesto "Me largo, esta cita es una asco, mejor me voy a mi casa"

"No Vegeta espera… por qué no te tomas algo conmigo, y me platicas que te trae de mal humor" Rápidamente intervino el de cabellos alborotados

Vegeta lo miro con intriga "No estoy de humor, me largo… haz lo que quiera Kakaroto"

"Vamos Vegeta, quédate un poco más, mira te invito lo que quieras" Dijo animado Kakaroto

Eso alerto un poco a Vegeta, esa actitud de su amigo no era del todo segura, se acerco a él con una sonrisa y en un momento ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello, apretando un poco…

"¿Qué no me estás diciendo Kakaroto?" Su voz era demasiado peligrosa, un leve gruñido salido del fondo de la garganta, mientras enseñaba los dientes

Y ahí Kakaroto se dio cuenta, Vegeta no estaba jugando, y debía decirle…

"Bulma… llamo a Yamcha antes de que llegáramos, y luego me dejo… parece que iba a tu casa Vegeta… y…" No termino, cuando Vegeta ya lo había soltado

….

Salió de aquel lugar, no le importaba dejar a aquella chica ahí, no le importaba que Kakaroto corriera detrás de él gritando su nombre. Estaba molesto, ¿Por qué su hermana llamaría a su amigo…?, y entonces como un foco encendido en medio de la oscuridad… todo lo comprendió

"Maldita sea…" Gruño furioso camino a su coche para ir a casa… él no lo permitiría


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon (Bueno ustedes saben que es clasificación M)**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

Yamcha llego a la casa, se acomodo la camisa por enésima vez… estaba nervioso, la hermanita de su amigo, era una niña hermosa, de grandes ojos azules, que volverían loco a cualquiera, y eso lo incluía… pero tener de hermano a Vegeta, era algo de cuidado… así que cuando ella le llamo, invitándole a pasar un rato en su casa, viendo películas, y así, no lo dudo ni un segundo, dejando solo a Kakaroto, o Goku, como le gustaba que le dijeran

Toco el timbre, y entonces, apareció frente a él, la hermosa chica… con un short pequeño de mezclilla, y una blusa de un hombro descubierto, color lila, con un par de sandalias… y una enorme sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro…

"Yamcha… pasa, que bueno que llegaste… pensé que tal vez me rechazarías la invitación" Dijo con falsa tristeza, ella estaba segura, que en cuanto mencionara que su casa estaría sola, Yamcha no dudaría en llegar…

El trago, y sonrió nervioso "Me sorprendió un poco que me llamaras. No lo tomes a mal, solo que no esperaba que me invitaras" Comento mientras entraba a la casa, y se dirigían a la sala

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento, y decidieron poner una película de suspenso, de un asesino serial, que buscaba niñeras, para jugar con ellas y los niños hasta matarlos cruelmente…

Durante la película, platicaron, se rieron… y en un momento, Bulma estaba apoyada en el hombro del chico, quien la observaba…

Yamcha empezó a ignorar el televisor, y acaricio el cabello de la chica, aspirando su dulce aroma… ella era hermosa. Bulma levanto su mirada, y le sonrió… sin que Yamcha pudiera protestar, ella se acerco a él, y roso sus labios contra los del chico, mientras cerraba los ojos…

Yamcha la abrazo, y miro sus labios… "Bulma… me gustas mucho… yo… ¿Quieres…?" Estaba nervioso, pero ese beso de la dulce niña, le dio el valor para confesarle lo que sentía por ella… en esos momentos no importaba su amigo...

Pero de pronto; Bulma, retrocedió de los brazos del chico, casi de manera instintiva, como si al quedarse con él, este le fuera a provocar algún daño… sus ojos se abrieron incrédula…

 _¿Cuándo había llegado?_

"¿Qué carajo crees que haces en mi casa, y con mi hermana?" Pregunto con enfado Vegeta, entrando a donde los chicos, justo para verlos en aquel dulce beso…

Yamcha se levanto rápido y miro a Vegeta, tenía una mirada aterradora, asesina… y luego miro a Bulma, quien de pronto frunció el ceño y se levanto, poniéndose justo frente a Vegeta…

"A ti que te importa, ¿No deberías estar en una maldita cita, con tu novia?" Grito la peli azul furiosa

Vegeta la ignoro, y miro a su amigo "Te hice una maldita pregunta"

"Vegeta, Bulma y yo… estábamos viendo… mira, la verdad es que ella me gusta" Y fue todo lo que escucho antes de que Vegeta lo tomara del cuello y lo estrellara en una pared

Se miraron a los ojos y Vegeta se acerco mas al chico

"No te permito que la vuelvas besar. Si no estás fuera de mi casa en los próximos 10 segundos, te aseguro que será lo último que harás en tu vida… así que si la valoras, te largaras, y nunca más pondrás tus manos en ella" Recalco, mientras su puño se apretaba y daba un golpe en el abdomen de su amigo

Yamcha se estremeció, y gimió por el dolor…

Bulma llego a lado de su hermano, y le golpeo…

"Déjalo Vegeta, no soy una niña mas… yo lo invite, y yo lo bese… ¡Suéltalo imbécil!" Grito, chillo…

Vegeta la miro pero no le dijo nada… soltó a Yamcha, y empezó a contar…

"1, 2, 3, 4,…."

Yamcha se tallo, y miro a Bulma quien aun golpeaba a Vegeta

"Me voy, no porque te tenga miedo Vegeta, si no porque no quiero provocarle problemas a Bulma, ella no debe vernos pelear…" Dijo seguro

Bulma entonces fue a donde el chico… "¿Estás bien?, ¿Te lastimo el animal de mi hermano?" Pregunto nerviosa, preocupada, asustada…

Yamcha negó con la cabeza y toco el rostro de la niña "No veremos, tenemos una plática pendiente Bulma, pero no quiero causarte problemas… luego yo arreglo las cosas con Vegeta" Y dio un rápido beso en la frente de la chica

Entonces un gruñido se escucho en la habitación…

"…8, 9, y 10" Termino de contar Vegeta, y Yamcha camino a la salida

No sin antes mirar de nuevo a Bulma, quien parecía triste, y luego sus ojos corrieron a Vegeta, él aun parecía molesto, incluso parecía que iba a lastimar a alguien, y entonces… la preocupación paso a Yamcha _, ¿Y si lastimaba a Bulma, por encontrarlo con él?..._

Tomo la mano de la chica, y la acerco a su pecho… posando sus labios en la oreja de la niña

"Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres te llevo a otro lado, tu hermano en verdad parece muy molesto, y lo conozco, si pierde el control y te lastima…." Decía en un susurro

Hasta que sintió que el pequeño cuerpo de la niña le era arrebatado de manera tosca, y miro a quien lo había hecho… Vegeta

"Te dije que te largaras, y que dejaras de tocar a mi hermana imbécil… ¿Qué no fui claro?" Gruño furioso, sus ojos parecían tornarse a rojo

"Mira Vegeta, si estas molesto y quieres lastimar alguien, me tienes aquí de frente, vamos haz lo que tengas que hacer conmigo… pero si te atreves a poner una mano encima de Bulma y la lastimas… no me dejaras opción" Contesto Yamcha, de frente al chico, sin importarle nada… mostrándose totalmente valiente y decido

Vegeta lo miro extrañado, sus cejas se levantaron "Jamás haría algo para lastimarla imbécil, pero a ti… soy capaz de arrastrarte por todo el lugar, así que vete ahora mismo"

Bulma se interpuso entre los chicos… miro a ambos, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se desataría una pelea…

"Yamcha, estaré bien… Vegeta no sería capaz golpearme, pero por favor es mejor que te vayas ahora, te prometo que luego hablaremos" Dijo la chica de cabello azul, su corazón latía incontrolable, estaba asustada… la adrenalina estaba tomando su cuerpo

"No tienes nada que hablar con él" Dijo Vegeta, tomándola del brazo, y metiendo a la chica a la casa, mientras dejaban fuera a Yamcha

Una vez que cerró la puerta, llevo a Bulma hasta su recamara, ella gritaba, y golpeaba el brazo de su hermano, mientras trataba de rehusarse a seguir caminando

"¡Suéltame Vegeta, eres un imbécil, no soy una niña para que te pongas en ese plan de hermano protector, además ni te importo!…" Grito Bulma desesperada… y entonces se dejo caer al suelo, para que Vegeta dejara de arrastrarla…

Estaban a solo unos pocos paso de la recamara de él, cuando Bulma se quedo en el suelo, y Vegeta la miro… se agacho un poco…

"¿Qué mierda buscabas al llamar a ese insecto a la casa?" Pregunto molesto, la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos parecían un pozo profundo, donde si miraba mas se hundiría

"No te importa Vegeta, y suéltame, me estas lastimando…" Se quejo, tratando de soltar su muñeca del agarre "No sé porque te molesta, todos estos meses te la has pasado ignorándome, tratándome peor que basura, es mas… hace años, solo me gritas, te molesta mi presencia, y después de lo que paso aquel día… solo empeoraste, ¿Por qué te importa si quería estar con Yamcha?" Pregunto desesperada, su corazón estaba destrozado

Bulma había llamado a Yamcha con la esperanza de que el chico le ayudara a olvidar el sentimiento por su hermano, aquel era un chico simpático, con carácter tranquilo, y estaba segura que sentía cosas por ella… y después de saber de la novia de Vegeta, se le hizo la mejor opción, para poder dejar sus malos sentimientos…

El rostro de Vegeta se tenso… en su cabeza solo estaban las palabras ' _quería estar con él'_

Soltó a Bulma, y se agacho, recogiéndola… echándose a la chica al hombro, como un costal… mientras ella pataleaba

"¡Bájame idiota, si no te importo déjame tranquila Vegeta!" Grito y golpeo la espalda de su hermano

Sin decir nada Vegeta la llevo a su recamara, y la dejo caer en su cama, mientras ella seguía riñendo contra él, y Vegeta se puso sobre ella, en cuclillas… acerco su rostro a ella… haciendo que Bulma se callara en el instante, notando la cercanía de ambo

"¿Crees que no me importas?, ¿Acaso no ves que me molesta que quieras besar a ese insecto?, Mírame Bulma… ¿No ves lo que me provocas…?, Dime ¿No ves lo que me hace verte con otro chico?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Preguntaba, sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta, estaba alterado… su corazón le iba a explotar "Joder Bulma ¡Mírame y dime!" Dijo desesperado, ya no lo soportaba, estaba celoso, quería golpear a su amigo por atreverse a tocar los labios de su Bulma

Ella se sentía prisionera, su corazón se acelero, sentía a Vegeta tan cerca… un poco mas y podía tocar sus labios, un poco mas y su pecho rosaría con el torso de Vegeta, un poco mas y su cuerpo se sentiría por completo… pero no le iba a volver a ofrecer nada, él ya la había rechazado… no volvería a cometer el mismo error, así que en su lugar, trato de batallar, para librarse de su agarre, sin responder ninguna pregunta, no tenia por que hacerlo…

Vegeta se molesto, y apretó un poco más los brazos de ella, pegando por completo su cuerpo al de ella, aprisionándola más en la cama

"¿Por qué tratas de huir de mi?, ¿Crees que te haría daño… eso piensas Bulma?" Pregunto, rozando sus labios, estaba ansioso "Bulma yo… no te haría daño… yo te quiero" Dijo derrotado, su voz parecía quebrarse, suspiro… y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella "¿Quieres a Yamcha?" Pregunto contra su piel, estaba sintiéndose terrible… la sola idea de que respuesta fuera positiva, lo mataba

Ella se quedo quieta, de pronto dejo de luchar, sus brazos se relajaron…

"El es bueno Vegeta…" Contesto, por dentro quería gritarle que era a él a quien amaba, pero sabía que solo lograría terminar de humillarse, y ella no lo haría

"Pero dime ¿Lo quieres… te gusta?" Pregunto, ahora mirándola, tenía sus ojos clavados en ella

Los segundos pasaron, y Bulma mantuvo el silencio… Vegeta miro sus labios, temblaban un poco, ella no sabía si contestar… y él se acerco un poco, hasta besarla, primero despacio, hasta que ella abrió su boca, dejándole entrar en ella, para saborear su lengua, la beso hasta que sintió que ella dejo escapar un leve gemido… y la miro, un poco agitado

Bulma había notado en el beso, el sabor a alcohol, sabía que quizás había tomado un poco antes, pero no se veía mal, de hecho no parecía que hubiera tomado de más…

"¿Lo quieres más que a mí?, ¿Cuándo te beso sentiste esto?" Pregunto, mientras ponía la mano de Bulma en su pecho, para que ella sintiera como su corazón corría

"Vegeta… yo…" Dijo agitada

El la volvió a besar, demandando mas de ella, acariciando su manos, dejando de apretarle, para tallarla con cuidado, después delineando las hebras de sus cabellos azules, buscando con su lengua la de ella, para unirse, en un masaje sensual en sus labios… para luego lamer sus labios, saboreando cada parte de ellos, mordiéndole un poco, para arrancarle así otro gemido, uno que llego junto a un espasmo del cuerpo de ella

"Bulma, no te quiero cerca de él, ni de nadie… tu eres mía…" Dijo en tono débil, su voz apenas salía… pero era una súplica, más que una afirmación

"Pero tú…" Su voz se ahogo, cuando los sintió besar su mejilla

De pronto sus labios le recorrían hasta su cuello, besándole, y lamiendo su clavícula, sus cuerpos se frotaban, y Bulma sintió rápidamente como el calor bajaba a sus caderas, mientras el frotaba su cuerpo, que se endurecía justo encima de ella… mientras Vegeta retenía nuevamente sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dejándola indefensa ante sus caricias

Bulma mordió sus labios, estaba sintiendo el placer comiéndole el cuerpo, cada parte de ella ardía, sus manos trataban de tocar el cuerpo de Vegeta, quería sentirle, quería tocar su piel… porque su solo roce la estaba matando de ansiedad

Hasta que su boca bajo, mordiendo por encima de su blusa sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones, que se endurecían bajo la tela, y entonces Bulma gimió con fuerza, su cuerpo se retorcía, aventaba mas sus caderas contra las de él, para incitarle a continuar…

De pronto sus brazos eran libres, pues las manos de Vegeta, exploraban su torso, entrando por su blusa, tocando la delicada piel, mientras levantaba un poca la tela, para ir exponiendo de a poco a la chica

Bulma de pronto se vio agarrando con fuerza los cabellos azabaches, tirando levemente mientras sentía como su lengua bajaba a su ombligo, y lamia su abdomen, arqueando su cuerpo cuando las manos de Vegeta estrujaron sus pechos, apretando sus botones rozados, mientras su lengua pasaba por todo su abdomen…

"Vegeta… ah…" Gimió la peli azul, estaba en sus brazos, rendida a sus caricias, las deseaba, las anhelaba… y no quería que esta vez se detuviera

Vegeta tenia la mente nublada, solo deseaba besarla, abrazarla… no dejarla, no permitir que otro la tuviera, y sus razón se había escapado desde que la vio en brazos de su amigo…

Su piel tenía un sabor que parecía ser una droga a la cual Vegeta ya era adicto, desde aquel día… solo deseaba probarla de nuevo, y ahora que la tenia, no pensaba parar, quería terminar lo que había empezado, reclamarla si era necesario… así que sus manos pasaron a su espalda, y la levanto con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho, mientras ella, envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas…

"¿Le pensabas permitir a él tocarte así?" Pregunto con una punzada de celos

"No…" Fue su respuesta agitada, no quería pensar en ese chico ahora, solo en Vegeta

La beso, mordió sus labios… la abrazo con necesidad, y ella hizo lo mismo, desesperada, revolvió sus cabellos azabaches, toco sus brazos… y jadeo entre sus besos

Vegeta bajo sus manos, quería sentir su lindo y redondo trasero, lo apretó un poco, y entonces trato de entrar en el short de ella, y así poder tocar la piel desnuda… la movía de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuvieran ya en el acto, para que sus intimidades se rozaran mas, solo las telas de las ropas le impedían unirse…

De pronto Vegeta dejo sus labios, y miro el sonrojo en el rostro de ella "Lo siento…" Se disculpo en voz baja

Bulma entonces abrió los ojos, pensó que nuevamente la rechazaría, que la soltaría y la echaría de la recamara como antes le había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Vegeta le había quitado la camisa, tirando sin ver en donde aterrizaba, pronto su sostén tuvo el mismo destino, y sus pechos quedaron expuestos frente a él, moviéndose con libertad, hasta que Vegeta aprisiono uno en sus labios, lamiendo y succionando con desesperación…

Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, tratando de quitarle la camisa que le estorbaba para sentirlo, y él se dejo hacer, ayudándola a retirar su propia ropa…

Vegeta paso una mano al frente, desabotonando el short, y metiéndose entre la ropa intima de ella, mientras seguía su labor en los pechos, alternado sus caricias…

Una vez que estuvo en la intimidad de ella, dio leves movimientos circulares, hasta sentir que estaba tan mojada, que su dedo resbalaba tratando de entrar… y eso lo hizo gemir de placer… y busco con su boca el cuello de ella, para dar un beso…

"Estas muy excitada… ¿Te gusta lo que te hago Bulma?" Pregunto, su voz era ronca, sus palabras eran cada vez más fuertes

Y cuando el dedo de Vegeta entro en ella, un grito de placer fue la respuesta que dio a la pregunta que él, le había formulado… haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios

Bulma beso su torso desnudo, su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca en él, pues estaba tan extasiada que no puso atención a la fuerza, sus caderas se movían al ritmo que le marcaba Vegeta, mientras experimentaban el placer en el cuerpo del otro, ambos gimiendo con placer…

De pronto, otro dedo entro en ella, solo para aumentar el ritmo, y el placer que le provocaba, hasta que un tercer dedo entro en ella, para seguir estimulandola….

Bulma se aferro a su espalda, sentía su cara enrojecida, su garganta parecía ahogar un grito, y de pronto, estallo… se corrió en la mano de él, sin aviso alguno… y se sintió de pronto apenada. Se quedo quieta unos instantes, mientras todo el placer pasaba por su cuerpo y culminaba

"Perdóname… me corrí en…" Trato de decir

Vegeta había sacado sus dedos, y se los llevo a la boca, saboreando el néctar que tanto había anhelado… chupo sus dedos, hasta dejarlos limpio…

"Yo quería que lo hicieras… tienes un sabor delicioso…" Le dijo para luego besarla

Mientras trataba de quitar el short por completo, y ella de pronto se alejo… quedando ambos de frente…

"Quiero que te quites el pantalón" Dijo ella, señalándole su ropa

Vegeta asintió, y se levanto de la cama, para quitarse toda las prendas restantes, y quedar desnudo frente ella, quien le miraba encantada, cuando revelo la gran erección que tenia… Vegeta estaba por subirse a la cama de nuevo, para acostarla… pero antes, ella se inclino y su boca envolvió el grueso miembro…

"…ah… Bulma ¿Q- que haces?" Pregunto con dificultad, su voz salió dispareja

Ella no dijo nada, solo dejo que su lengua jugara con su miembro, tal y como lo había practicado con su juguete, esperando hacerlo bien… y fue recompensada por gemidos de placer de parte de Vegeta, quien de pronto la había tomado del cabello

Miro abajo, para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que brillaban, mientras una mano ayudaba a estimular mas su miembro… su corazón se quiso encoger, por un breve segundo, su mente le advirtió que la chica que tenía su pene en la boca, era su pequeña hermana… pero pronto le importo poco, pues de pronto ella lo saco por completo y su lengua traviesa estimulo su punta… justo el orificio por el cual el liquido pre seminal estaba saliendo…

Gruño fuerte, si ella seguía se correría en su dulce boca… así que la retiro, y levanto su rostro… estaba ya fuera de sí, su cuerpo ya no razonaba, solo deseaba hacerla suya, sin importar lo que pasaría al día siguiente

La tomo de la cintura, y la puso en la orilla de la cama, alzando sus piernas, para quitarle el resto de la ropa que tiro sin cuidado, busco su pechos, los estimulo… y beso, la tiro en medio de la cama, y se puso encima de ella… busco sus labios…

"Ya no lo soporto mas, te deseo mucho… te voy a follar Bulma" Le dijo, desesperado… como si buscara una aceptación a algo que no podía evitar

"Te quiero Vegeta… yo te amo" Confeso ella, mientras lo vio… él abrió grande sus ojos ante aquellas palabras… "Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas…" Gruño Bulma, abriendo más sus piernas

El asintió, y entro en ella, no fue amable, lo hizo rápido… y ambos sintieron un leve dolor, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron así unos segundos, mientras que Vegeta, besaba su cuello

"Perdóname por ser tan torpe… pero te amo Bulma" Confeso Vegeta, y entonces se empezó a mover, poco a poco

Sacaba un poco su pene, sin retirarlo por completo y entonces lo volvía a meter hasta el fondo de la chica, quien solo apretaba la mandíbula, le estaba doliendo, pero no lo diría… ella sabía que el dolor pasaría, y no deseaba reprimir a su hermano

Pronto las embestidas fueron placenteras para ambos… y jadeaban, gemían… se estaban entregando a toda la pasión que contenían sus cuerpos adolecentes y hormonales…

De pronto, salió por completo de ella, y volteo su cuerpo un poco, levantando una de las piernas de ella, para pasarla por su hombro…

"En esta posición, puedo entrar más…" Gruño cuando la embistió

Ella dio un grito y se aferro a las sabanas

Sintió las manos de él, tocar su cintura, se había inclinado, y buscaba sus labios… ella lo beso, tomándole de los cabellos, haciendo más intenso el beso…

Entonces el teléfono de Vegeta sonó, no le dio importancia, siguió embistiendo a la chica debajo suyo, pero el ruido del teléfono le molestaba… tomo su pantalón a un lado de la cama, y sin dejar de embestir a la chica, tomo su teléfono de manera descuidada, presionando botones para apagarlo… y cuando dejo de sonar lo tiro descuidado

"Vegeta… creo que… ya no aguantare mas" Chillo ella, tratando de aferrarse a sus brazos

"Córrete, quiero que lo hagas…" Contesto, jadeante… y la embistió con más fuerza, moliendo sus caderas contra las suyas

Ella gimió, sin importarle hacer el mayor ruido… nadie estaba ahí…

De pronto ella se corrió, y Vegeta la miraba hacerlo… la beso, para acallarla un poco…

"Bulma eres mía…" Dijo contra sus labios "¿Te gusta?" Pregunto…

Ella asintió… y él seguía moviéndose… estaba en un frenesí de placer, podía sentir el placer envolverle cada parte del cuerpo, podía sentirlo maximizarse…

"Me encanta Vegeta" Respondió, envuelta en su propia lujuria…

Entonces el gruño, y se aferro a sus caderas… se corrió dentro de ella, olvidando por completo que ninguno tuvo la precaución de cuidarse, se quedo así unos momentos, mientras se derramaba por completo… hasta que se desplomo a un lado de ella…

Estaban saciados… se miraron, en esos momentos, no eran hermano y hermana, eran solo dos amantes…

Se besaron, y se abrazaron…

"Te amo Vegeta… por favor no me dejes" Suplico, sentía que en cualquier momento, su burbuja romántica se acabaría, que se destruiría en cuanto uno de los dos se levantara

El, la abrazo con fuerza "No te dejare… nunca lo haría Bulma"

….

Ninguno noto que la llamada telefónica había sido aceptada… y quien escucho sus últimos sonidos de entrega, estaba por completo en shock

Sabía que lo que había escuchado no podía ser otra cosa, más que lo que imaginaba, y estaba consciente de lo que implicaba… ahora él también estaba involucrado en esa mierda, y no sabía que debía hacer…

Los conocía a ambos, pero jamás imagino que su amor llegara más allá del cariño fraterno, ahora entendía mas las actitudes de Vegeta…


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

Yamcha llego lo más rápido que podía, entro sin más al local y busco rápidamente entre la multitud a su amigo de cabellos alborotados, al cual diviso rápidamente… y sin perder el tiempo fue directo al chico, quien tenía el teléfono en la oreja…

Le toco el hombro "Goku, dime que has logrado hablar con aquel imbécil, y que todo está bien…" Dijo un poco agitado, se sentía todavía mal por lo sucedido

Decidió que llamar a su amigo más tranquilo, podía ayudar en algo a su situación actual, sabiendo que tal vez sería el único con el que Vegeta hablaría…

Goku se volteo, rápidamente colgó su teléfono, y miro a Yamcha… _¿Qué le diría?_

"Tranquilo Yamcha, dudo que Vegeta sea tan bestia como para lastimar a Bulma" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no podía decirle lo que había escuchado… eso era algo que luego arreglaría con su amigo

Yamcha suspiro, y se paso la mano por el cabello, estaba alterado… tomo la copa que tenia Goku de frente, y luego lo miro

"Pensé que el idiota estaría ocupado, no sé cómo demonios supo que estaba ahí… joder Goku, ¿Y si le hace algo…?, ¡no! maldición, debo regresar y asegurarme que ella está bien" Dijo desesperado, trato de dar media vuelta para volver

Goku le tomo del hombro, y lo regreso…

"Tranquilo, no es el momento, si vas tal vez solo causes más problemas, mira… Vegeta, él… quiere mucho a Bulma" _Joder, demasiado_ por lo que había escuchado… trato de borrar sus voces en su cabeza, pero estaban ahí demasiado fuerte… "No le haría nada para lastimarla, espera a que ella te llame, deja que las cosas se calmen, yo hablare con él" Dijo lo más seguro que podía, tratando de que Yamcha no fuera, y los encontrara en la forma que él aun se imaginaba

Yamcha se empezó a relajar, y después de meditarlo tranquilamente, decidió que era lo mejor para él, no debía ir… Vegeta tenía un carácter muy inestable, y la ira era su mayor defecto, si regresaba, seguro que si conseguía a Bulma un problema…

-0o0-

Vegeta y Bulma aun estaban enredados en las sabanas de Vegeta, sin percatarse que de hecho habían dormido toda la noche en la habitación de él…

La puerta sonó, y Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos… se estiro, y entonces, sintió que había alguien más en su cama, y miro a su lado, solo veía mechones de cabello azul… y todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior vino a su mente, pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de esos recuerdos…

"Vegeta, hijo… ya debes salir, el desayuno está listo cariño" Se escucho la voz tranquila de su madre

Eso era lo que le devolvía a su realidad, la chica en su cama era su hermana menor, y en la puerta, su madre… si ella abría su puerta como de costumbre, la vería, y por el desorden, y el aroma de la habitación, no habría duda, sabría perfectamente lo que habían hecho… los matarían, los odiarían…

Se levanto rápidamente, tomo su pantalón, y se apresuro a ponérselo

"Ya voy, por favor no vayas a abrir…" No terminaba de hablar, cuando su madre ya había girado la perilla de su puerta

Vegeta salto, y llego a estar contra esta, evitando que su madre se asomara por completo, impidiendo que pudiera entrar… la miro, ella siempre tan despreocupada, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si el mundo fuera completamente color rosa…

"Madre, iré enseguida, gracias por venir a avisarme… pero estoy algo…" No sabía que decirle, su madre era despistada, si… pero no era ninguna idiota

La rubia lo miro, abrió grande los ojos, su hijo mayor se veía nervioso, tenso, su voz estaba demasiado gruesa, el chico sudaba, y el pantalón venia a medio vestir…

"Oh… hijo, tú, estabas… oh, bueno… yo… yo creo que te esperamos... mejor voy a despertar a tu hermana" Dijo la mujer, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, al imaginar que tal vez el chico tenía un momento privado en la mañana, cosa rara… sería la primera vez… al menos la primera que ella lo encontraría así

Vegeta se tenso, y miro rápido a su cama, joder… ahí estaba su hermana… y por lo visto se había despertado, porque ahora estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, sin dejar que nada de ella se viera… solo una mano, que trataba de recoger algo de ropa

"Madre, deja a Bulma… ella, anoche se durmió muy tarde, y me pidió que la dejara dormir hoy, dijo que no sentía bien… es mejor no molestarla, mejor que ella se despierte, o si no se pondrá insoportable, y no estoy de humor para su _tonterías_ " Enfatizo, cuando miro por el rabillo, y vio la mano todavía fuera de la sabana

Su madre lo miro "No debes ser así con tu hermana Vegeta, ella apenas tiene 15 años, y es una etapa difícil, debes ser paciente hijo… pero bueno, te veo en la mesa" Y con eso la mujer se despidió

Vegeta cerro rápidamente su puerta, y puso el seguro, suspiro aliviado cuando se dejo resbalar al suelo, su corazón había corrido tanto en su pecho, que pensó que en cualquier momento, se le saldría, y moriría en la puerta de su recamara…

Miro el cuerpo inmóvil ahora debajo de sus sabanas, y se froto pesadamente los ojos…

"¿Qué hicimos?" Se pregunto pare él mismo, en tono bajo, no quería que ella lo escuchara, seguro no le sería nada lindo escuchar su cuestionamiento "No, no… yo… perdí el control" Se reprocho… y entonces miro la ropa de su hermana, estaba en todas direcciones,

Cuando Bulma noto que la voz de su madre había desaparecido, espero… pensando que Vegeta regresaría a su lado, y la abrazaría con fuerza, para decirle que todo estaría bien… pero eso no paso, ella seguía debajo de las sabanas, asustada, pensando en las mil maneras que sufriría en el infierno por sus actos… hasta que se armo de valor, y asomo su rostro por encima de las sabanas, para observar a Vegeta, justo a un lado de la puerta, sentado y con las manos en el rostro, mientras se daba liguero golpes, y murmuraba algo por lo bajo…

Entonces Vegeta levanto la vista, y se encontró con los dulces ojos azules que tanto quería, suspiro… la verdad la amaba, y cuando la veía, se le olvidaba el resto del mundo, su familia, sus amigos, los prejuicios, todo…

Vegeta fue a su lado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y dio un dulce beso en la frente de ella…

"Tienes que irte, madre ha estado aquí, y de no ser porque la escuche, ella habría entrado y su reacción no habría sido para nada grata" Comento él, con su frente en la de ella, siendo lo mas gentil posible, no quería correrla pero tenía que hacer algo rápido, sus padres deambulaban por la casa y no podían permitirse un descuido

Su teléfono sonó, y miro… era Goku, nuevamente… le había llamado un par de veces, pero ninguna contesto, solo siguió ignorándole

Bulma suspiro… de pronto tenía que volver a la realidad, donde Vegeta solo era su hermano, y no podía demostrarle el cariño que tenia por él, esa realidad donde los dos vivían en la misma casa, pero ahí era donde más lejos deberían de estar, pues tendrían que sentarse uno frente al otro, en una mesa que a pesar de no separarlos tanto… era el lugar donde más lejos se sentirían el uno del otro…

Lo miro, y toco su mano… "¿Te arrepientes verdad?" Pregunto en voz débil, obligándose a no llorar, a ser fuerte y aceptar que las consecuencias de lo que había hecho "Se que lo haces Vegeta… yo… lo siento… me voy…" Y con eso, sin esperar respuesta, se levanto rápido y tomo su ropa

Bulma se acomodo la ropa lo mejor que podía, dada las circunstancias, y salió por la ventana del cuarto de su hermano, camino por el patio, y una vez sola… dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran, tenía que desahogarse de todo… entonces su teléfono vibro, la llamada era de Yamcha, el chico le había dejado varios mensajes, pero no había visto ninguno

"Ahora no estoy de humor Yamcha… lo siento tanto" Dijo con un suspiro

…..

Vegeta se quedo sentado en la cama, la vio partir por la ventana, y no la detuvo… su cabeza daba mil vueltas, los recuerdos de la noche, ella diciéndole que lo quería, sus cuerpos uniéndose… todo era… lo mejor y peor de su vida

Suspiro, y se vistió… para salir a la cocina, tenía que despejar su mente, salir de su casa… aunque deseara decirles a todos que amaba a su hermana, no podía… ella tenía 15 años, y el casi 18, pronto el seria mayor de edad, y todo sería ilegal según la ley humana, cosa que podría perjudicarle en gran manera no solo a él, sino a toda su familia…

Se sentó en la mesa, sin prestar atención a lo que sus padres hablaban, como siempre su madre, estaba feliz, con una sonrisa relataba todo, mientras que su padre estaba sentado con el periódico en mano, cambiando las hojas a conforme las leía… hasta que no noto a su hijo quien parecía perdido en su propio mundo, pues solo comía de manera monótona, con la mirada extraña…

POV Vegeta

La comida me sabe rancia, mi cuerpo está presente, pero mis pensamientos solo van a ella… quisiera ir a donde este, y decirle que todo saldrá bien, que no la pienso dejar por nada y que encontrare la manera de arreglar todo, para que pueda estar conmigo… deseo tanto poder hacerlo

Todo lo que paso anoche fue algo que no podíamos evitar, llevaba años deseándolo, conteniendo todos mis sentimientos por ella, y anoche no pude soportarlo más…

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar… es ese inútil de Kakaroto, que hombre tan mas molesto, no tengo deseos de verlo por nada de este mundo y sigue llamando, ese idiota no entiende las indirectas… no le contestare

Vuelve a sonar, pero ahora es un mensaje…

 _-Vegeta, debemos hablar… sé lo que está pasando, contigo y Bulma, ven a verme, y deja de ignorar mis llamadas idiota, esto es tu culpa-_

¿ _A qué carajo se refiere con que sabe? Joder, este idiota_ …

No, no puede ser… anoche el llamo, pero yo…

"¡Mierda!" Grito en un brinco en la mesa

"Vegeta, hijo ¿Sucede algo?" Me pregunto mi padre, quien me miraba con sorpresa

"Hijo…" Esa es mi madre

Los miro, debo de estar blanco como el papel, pues ese mensaje de Kakaroto me dejo sorprendido, los miro y no sé qué decirles… y para terminar de preocuparme, ella viene entrando por la puerta, se que lloro por que se limpia la cara con sus brazos, para ocultarlo…

Mis padres desvían la atención a ella, quien parece abatida, y yo trato de relajarme, tengo que pensar algo… si Kakaroto sabe, estamos muertos

FIN POV VEGETA

Bulma se sienta a la mesa y trata de sonreir, da una mirada rápida a Vegeta, quien esta como preocupado, sus ojos se abren grandes como platos, su teléfono esta en sus manos, y tiembla un poco, entonces ve como su ceño se frunce por completo, y se levanta de la mesa… sin decir nada camina fuera de la cocina…ella se desespera

"Hey Vegeta… ¿Por qué te vas?" Pregunto la peli azul, estaba triste… _tanto se arrepentía él que deseaba no verla y por eso se iba así tan de pronto_

Vegeta detuvo sus pasos, y volteo a mirarla… cuando miro su rostro que parecía destrozado, suavizo su mirada…

"Tengo que resolver algo con Kakaroto" Dijo tranquilo, tratando de no sonar grosero, pero estaba tan tenso…

"Hijo, antes de que salgas, te hablo una muchacha, dijo que era tú novia… dijo que le llamaras cariño" Dijo su madre, con una sonrisa

Bulma se tenso ante aquello, y Vegeta la miro rápidamente…

"No es mi novia" Dijo rápidamente, mirando a Bulma "Yo… no tengo novia… es decir, yo…" No sabía cómo terminar eso, pues la chica aquella no era nada de él… pero ¿ _Su hermana, y lo que habían hecho, en que los convertía_?

"Tranquilo muchacho, es normal a esa edad… seguro que arreglaras las cosas con tu novia" Dijo su padre, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"¿Qué no escucharon que no es su novia?" Grito de pronto Bulma levantándose, con mirada seria, molesta… y dejo a sus padres sorprendidos en la mesa

Vegeta se debatía si seguirla y hablar con ella del asunto, o dejarlo para luego, y primero ir con Kakaroto y arreglar todo

….

Los padres de los chicos se quedaron en la mesa sentados, sorprendidos al ver las reacciones de ambos jóvenes que actuaban raro esa mañana…

"Pronto Vegeta cumplirá 18 años, sabes cariño debemos contarle… quizás ya va siendo hora, después de todo…" Comento el hombre de cabello lila

"Lo sé…" Suspiro la rubia, mirando a la puerta donde su hijo había salido "Solo espero que lo comprenda… Vegeta, Colem… los extrañamos tanto" Dijo mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa

"También deberemos decirle a Bulma, solo esperemos que esto no les haga estar más alejados… últimamente parecen odiarse"

"Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, cuando eran niños, eran tan unidos…" Dijo la rubia, con un suspiro

-0o0-

Vegeta llego a donde Kakaroto, habían quedado en casa de Kakaroto… no podían ir a ningún lugar fuera, donde algún vecino del pueblo pudiera escuchar su conversación…

Tan pronto como llego a la puerta de su amigo este salió con los brazos cruzados y sin darle tiempo a Vegeta de decirle nada, impacto su puño cerrado en el rostro del chico

"¡¿Qué clase de imbécil eres Vegeta?!" Grito un Kakaroto furioso, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo llevo dentro de su casa, estrellándole contra la pared "¿Qué estabas pensando… estás loco?, no me vengas con una estupidez, como – _Kakaroto, lo que escuchaste no es lo que piensas_ \- Por que se que perfectamente que escuche idiota" Dijo furioso, lo soltó y se tallo el rostro

Vegeta no se esperaba tal reacción de su amigo, se tallo el cuello, por el dolor del golpe en la cabeza… miro a Kakaroto que caminaba de una lado a otro, mientras murmuraba maldiciones, y señalaba a Vegeta de manera acusadora

"Kakaroto, por favor… no digas nada, mira se que lo escuchaste, pero debes entender… yo la amo, y no quiero hacerle daño… hombre" Dijo Vegeta alterado, temiendo que alguien más en la casa pudiera escuchar

Kakaroto se detuvo unos momentos, y miro a su amigo incrédulo

"¿Qué mierda dices?" Pregunto conmocionado, agito sus manos frente al rostro de Vegeta "¿Acabas de escuchar lo que me has dicho, verdad?, porque me acabas de decir, que estas enamorado de tu hermana" Su rostro era irritado

"Sé que no lo entiendes, pero te juro que trate… no es como que hubiera planeado nada" Dijo Vegeta molesto "Mira Kakaroto, en verdad… la quiero mucho, y no quiero que alguien se entere, sabes lo que pasara, no te lo pido por mí, sino por ella" Estaba sinceramente preocupado

"¡Largo, Vegeta vete lejos de aquí, tan lejos como te sea posible!" Grito furioso Kakaroto "Más vale que te alejes de este maldito pueblo" Dijo tan molesto que parecía que lo estaba corriendo

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Vegeta incrédulo

"Si es verdad lo que me dices, te alejaras de ella, sabes que es una estupidez, es tu hermana, todos aquí lo saben, si no hubiera sido yo quien llamo anoche, estarían perdidos… mira le di vueltas toda la noche, no sabía si ir a tu casa y golpearte ahí mismo, pensé que quizás estaba alucinando… pero luego pensé en tu comportamiento tan protector y exagerado, y me di cuenta de que todo tenía sentido, no eran celos de hermano normales, todo este tiempo eran celos de hombre, uno que está protegiendo a su novia" Decía Goku, tomando asiento en un mueble… agachando la mirada, el mundo le daba vueltas, y su amigo en verdad le preocupaba

Vegeta camino y tomo asiento a un lado de su amigo, se llevo las manos al rostro… desde que se levanto había estado pensando que haría con su hermana

"Pronto me iré a la universidad, y estaré lejos de aquí" Comento

"No, te conozco Vegeta… sé que no podrás vivir más con ella, vete ahora, no tienes que estar aquí, tus calificaciones son las mejores, solo quedan unos días de escuela, no es necesario que estés… tienes la escuela resuelta, veta ahora mismo… si sigues aquí, alguien más lo notara, y no será amable como yo" Dijo Goku

Vegeta levanto la vista a su amigo "Joder ¿Fuiste amable?" Pregunto irónico

Kakaroto lo miro "Eso solo fue por meterme es esto, hubiera preferido no saber… es muy extraño, mira Vegeta… no te diré que lo apruebo, pero los conozco a ambos, y sé que realmente la quieres, te comportas como un… bueno, mira solo te diré; que no diré nada, pero piénsalo… cumplirás 18, y si alguien se entera tendrás muchos problemas, piensa lo que harás… si de verdad la quieres, espera a que sea mayor, y llévatela lejos… donde nadie sepa que son hermanos"

Vegeta levanto las cejas… "¿Llevarla lejos…?" Pregunto "No suena tan mal… pero… para eso faltan más de dos años… y yo… "

"Mira Vegeta, en dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas, tal vez no la amas, tal vez solo es que vives con ella, y la quieres mucho, y todo esto es una confusión…" Decía Kakaroto

Vegeta se levanto de golpe… "Estoy seguro que la amo insecto" Dijo molesto

"¿Y ella?" Pregunto Goku

"¿A te refieres?" Dijo Vegeta confundido

"Has pensado que está en la edad donde las chicas se ponen algo… hormonales, tal vez solo te admira, eres su hermano… algo así como un héroe para ella, ¡Mierda Vegeta! Tal vez si le das espacio ella llegue a la conclusión de que no te ama… o bueno"

"No ella… ella me…" La cabeza de Vegeta daba vuelta, pensaba rápido en todo lo que su amigo le decía…

Un par de horas después, cuando discutieron todos los pro y los contra de la situación, Vegeta se levanto… toco el hombro de su amigo, y sonrió triste

"Ya lo decidí, yo… me iré, pero hablare con ella, y si en dos años ella aun me quiere, me la llevare lejos, no importara nada, ni mis padres, ni la gente… nada" Dijo con determinación Vegeta

Kakaroto asintió "Vegeta es lo mejor, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien si esperan"


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

Si era lo mejor, no quería irse dos años, y correr el riesgo de perderla solo por una estupidez, como no decirle que se iría, pero solo para que no tuvieran problemas mayores… solo sería un tiempo, muy corto tiempo, solo el necesario para poder llevarla tan lejos que nadie podría juzgarlos por su sentimiento de amor y deseo

Vegeta iba de regreso a su casa… a pesar de sentirse incomodo por lo que había sucedido anteriormente con ella, no le cabía la menor duda de que lo sentía por su pequeña hermana era amor, estaba completamente enamorado de aquella niña de cabellos azules que vio crecer con el tiempo, esa que se lo admiraba como si él fuera la mejor persona del mundo, esa pequeña que se había preocupado por él cuando llegaba lastimado por alguna pelea en la escuela, o por sus entrenamientos…

Le costó aceptar esos sentimientos, pues siempre los había considerado un pecado, algo que jamás debía llegar a su interior, y más cuando ella era la protagonista de sus sueños más lujuriosos…

Pero ahora que se sabía correspondido por ella, un nuevo deseo ardía en su corazón, aunque la gente los criticara, aunque le costara, quizás el cariño de sus padres… se la llevaría consigo, le pediría… que… ¿ _Fueran novios_?, se escuchaba un poco extraño en su mente, pero eso era lo que quería, que ella lo llamara novio, que lo besara con pasión, y poder tomar su pequeña cintura, y llevar su rostro a su cuello, dejando besos cuando deseara… y que todos los demás la supieran solo de él

-0o0-

Bulma se encerró en su recamara… estaba molesta, quería gritar, golpear a alguien, cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentirse menos molesta con ella misma…

De toda la gente en el mundo, ¿Por qué se tenía que enamorarse de la peor opción… su hermano mayor?

Estaba con la cara enterrada en sus almohadas, no quería ver a nadie… por más que su teléfono sonó con llamadas de sus amigas, no contesto ni, no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por tomar su teléfono y ver quien le hablaba o le mandaba mensajes, en esos momentos solo quería estar en completa soledad…

"Novia…" Resoplo una vez mas "Ella no es su novia… Vegeta es mío… es… ¿Mío?" Sus ojos se cristalizaban

Escucho su puerta siendo abierta, y una cabellera rubia se asomo…

"Querida… ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto su madre, se veía claramente preocupada

Bulma se había comportado muy extraña en el desayuno, aunado a el grito y su salida tan desesperada cuando ellos habían comentado un par de bromas de la novia de Vegeta… quizás, la peli azul estaba pasando por algo y ellos no sabían… así que decidió ir por ella

Bulma volteo su mirada, bueno su madre entraba en esas personas a las que no quería ver, menos a ella… le daba odio y vergüenza mirarla. Pero su madre ignoro que Bulma la estaba esquivando, se adentro a la recamara de la adolecente, y tomo asiento en la esquina de la cama…

"Hija… dime ¿Qué está pasando, sucedió algo que tenga que saber?" Pregunto, con tanta calma…

Bulma entonces la miro, no iba a decirle lo que había pasado con su hermano… eso nunca. Pero…

"Vegeta es un idiota" Soltó con cierta molestia

Su madre rio… estaba un poco mas aliviada, pensaba seriamente que lo que molestaba a su hija era algo mas… pero siendo cosas de hermanos, era más fácil resolverlo, después de todo era normal que entre los hermanos que no se llevaran del todo bien

Se acerco a su hija y acaricio su cabello

"Es normal… después de todo es tu hermano hija, nunca logras llevarte bien con ellos… suelen ser torpes, mas cuando se trata de nosotras las mujeres" Comento con tranquilidad

"No madre, no quiero que Vegeta sea mi hermano… ¡lo odio, lo odio!" Grito, estaba desesperada, su mente y corazón estaban haciéndose pedazos, y quería sacar lo que sentía

Se levanto, agito sus manos… "¿Por qué?, no quiero que sea mi hermano… lo odio… solo me lastima, odio que este aquí" Grito, y lagrimas aparecieron

Su madre se tenso, Bulma nunca antes se había puesto de tal forma, ciertamente antes había peleado con su hermano, pero nunca había llegado al grado de decir que lo odiaba, siempre pareció admirarlo mucho

Se levanto, y abrazo a su hija… pegándola a su pecho

"Nunca repitas eso… mi niña, es tu hermano, los amo a los dos y no podría soportar que entre ustedes se odiaran, recuerda… nunca debes odiarlo, debemos agradecer tenerlo con nosotros Bulma" La chica de pelo azul abrazo a su madre, y lloro libre en su pecho "Bulma… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan feas de tu hermano?" Pregunto la rubia cuando por fin noto que la chica calmaba su llanto

"No quiero que sea mi hermano… me duele mucho" Decía la chica, y claro que le dolía… su corazón apretaba

"¿Es porque últimamente está muy frio contigo?" Pregunto la mujer, trato de mirar los ojos de su hija

Ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero de un tiempo al presente, ellos parecían cada vez más lejanos, raras veces los veía cruzar palabra alguna, y no le agradaba como se estaban distanciando

Bulma solo asintió a la pregunta de su madre, la mujer solo acaricio su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla de su hija

"Te aseguro que tu hermano te quiere, no lo hace a propósito, mira… deberías hablar con él, ó si te parece yo hablare con él… ¿Eso quieres mi niña?" La miro a sus hermosos ojos azules

Bulma negó "Yo hablare con él… lo prometo" No, ella no quería que su madre se involucrara más de lo necesario

La rubia sonrió, y entonces un sonido en la puerta hizo que ambas mujeres voltearan… ahí apareció de pronto el cabello tan peculiar de Vegeta, el rostro del chico era sorpresa, su madre abrazaba a su hermana, quien tenía lagrimas en su rostro, y sus ojos azules estaban rojizos

La rubia miro a sus hijos… "Los dejare, ustedes tienen que hablar… no quiero que sigan discutiendo, ni ignorándose… ¿Entendieron verdad?" Pregunto en tono un tanto aterrador

Vegeta no entendía que pasaba, solo asintió…

La rubia salió, y dejo a sus dos hijos ahí…

Bulma se limpio todo rastro de que había llorado, mientras Vegeta miro por la puerta donde su madre había salido, alcanzo a mirar que la mujer salía al jardín, y suspiro… para luego regresar su vista a la peli azul, que seguía en el mismo lugar. Se acerco a su hermana, no habían hablado de lo que había pasado, y no tenía idea de cómo empezar… cuando fue a su casa, tenía las palabras exactas, pero ahora… solo pudo abrazarla, escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos

Ella no correspondió, solo se quedo quieta… hasta que la voz sutil de Vegeta la hizo querer morir…

"Me voy… lejos de aquí Bulma" Dijo de pronto Vegeta, y apretó el agarre en ella, pues la sintió cuando trato de retirarse de él

Bulma se estremeció… eso era lo que tenía que decirle después de haberse acostado con ella, simplemente estaba tan arrepentido que se iría lejos

"Pero quiero que me prometas que cuando regrese, te irás conmigo… " Le dijo sutil, besando su mejilla… pasando su mano por su rostro, para luego buscar su mirada

Bulma jadeo "¿Contigo… a donde Vegeta?" Su rostro mostraba claramente su extrañeza, no estaba comprendiendo nada

Vegeta entonces dio un rápido beso en sus labios

"Cuando tengas 18, nos iremos… lejos de aquí, para… que vivamos juntos" Había un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico

"Ya vivimos juntos" Comento Bulma, tocando sus labios… "No te entiendo, en la mañana no querías verme… te vas huyendo, y ahora me dices que te irás, pero que cuando vulvas quieres que me valla contigo" Se separo de su hermano, estaba enloqueciendo con todo…

Vegeta camino hasta las ventanas… se asomo para mirar a su madre, pero la mujer no se veía por ningún lado, debía estar en del otro lado del jardín, miro las cortinas y las cerro… miro a donde Bulma que solo observaba lo que este hacia. Camino a ella, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la cama, donde la sentó en sus piernas… y acaricio su cabello

"Me encanta tu cabello… huele a fresas" Comento hundiendo su rostro, y aspirando su delicado aroma

Bulma no salía de su asombro… ¿Qué carajo era lo que realmente quería entonces Vegeta?, ¿Por qué hacia todo tan confuso?

"Me tengo que ir, a la universidad… estudiare fuera, no puedo permanecer cerca de ti, seguro que si me quedo, se darán cuenta, y si eso pasa… la gente" Su boca se movía en el cuello de su hermana. Tenerla en esa posición solo estaba excitándole, quería besarla, tumbarla y quitarle todo…

Ella ladeo un poco su rostro…"No me importa lo que piensen, yo quiero estar contigo… ¿Tu quieres?" Pregunto

Vegeta entonces la beso, buscando el acceso a su boca, y ella se lo concedió de inmediato, ambos estaban empezando a arder en deseo… las manos de Vegeta pasaban por las blancas y tersas piernas de la chica…

"No… ahora no Bulma…" Y con eso se separo de ella, levantándose de la cama… dejándola ahí sentada

Sentía su erección oprimirle… se maldijo mentalmente, pero pronto volvió a donde Bulma, no quería que ella pensara que se arrepentía, solo que estaban en su casa, con sus padres… que podían mirarles en cualquier momentos

Otra razón para irse pronto del lugar, seguro si se quedaba no podrían ocultar nada…

Se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo sus manos, y se recargo en las piernas de ella, la miro

"A esto me refiero, quiero besarte a cada momento, quiero abrazarte, acariciarte… no podría soportar estar cerca de ti y no poder hacerlo, me sentiría morir Bulma… por eso debo irme lejos un tiempo" Dijo apretando sus manos, para recargar su cabeza en las piernas de ella

Bulma lo entendió, era cierto… pero no eso no ayudaba, aun así lo quería ahí, donde lo pudiera ver, donde lo tuviera a su alcance como ahora, donde solo para mirarle ella abriera un puerta y ahí se encontrara él del otro lado

"Quédate aquí… Vegeta, si te vas me voy a morir de tristeza… no me dejes, prometiste no dejarme nunca" Y eso fue todo, una lagrima cayó en la mano de Vegeta

La miro, en verdad le dolía… no quería irse, quería quedarse con ella, o llevársela con él, pero… entonces su corazón se acelero, quizás… solo quizás

"Lo pensare, me quedare hasta que terminen las clases, terminare el curso, y luego lo decidiré, pero Bulma, si decido irme… prométeme que me estarás esperando cuando vuelva por ti" Su voz era seria, demasiado

Le limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras la veía asentir, y entonces se levanto un poco, dando un beso en frente… tenía la intención de bajar su beso a sus labios… mientras la envolvía en sus brazos…

"Ya ven, así me gusta verlos… así que basta de problemas porque ustedes son familia" Dijo la rubia, entrando para encontrar a sus hijos en aquella tierna escena

Vegeta y Bulma se tensaron… no escucharon a la mujer entrar a la habitación, Bulma estaba sonrojada, mientras Vegeta palideció…

-0o0-

Los cuatro se sentaron para cenar, las cosas entre los hermanos parecían estar mejor, ambos chicos parecían tranquilos, Vegeta ya no estaba distraído como en la mañana, y Bulma sonreía…

De pronto…

"Muchachos… queríamos avisarles, que saldremos para nuestro aniversario… su madre ya me dijo que habían estado discutiendo, pero parece que ya arreglaron las cosas…" Comento de pronto su padre mirando a los dos jóvenes, quienes asintieron "Entonces, podemos salir tranquilos, cuidaras a tu hermana Vegeta" Dijo el hombre en tono autoritario

"Cuanto tiempo se piensan ir…" Comento Bulma, tratando de no sonar tan curiosa

"Solo un par de días… será un viaje por carretera… tu padre y yo planeamos hacerlo hace tiempo, y ya que no son unos niños, confiamos que no destruirán la casa mientras no estamos" Su madre siempre sonaba tan alegre y sonriente

Bulma sonrió, y Vegeta solo asintió…

"Cuando estemos de vuelta, que será cuando entren en vacaciones, vamos a hablar con ustedes, de algo importante" Comento sin preocupación del padre de los jóvenes

Vegeta levanto la ceja

"¿Por qué no decirlo ahora mismo?" Pregunto el azabache

"Sera mejor que sea después, no te preocupes Vegeta" La mujer rubia, sintió como su corazón dolía

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, desde el día que lo tuvo en brazos lo supo… y en aquellos momentos, pensó que podría hacerlo, pero ahora después de tantos años, se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que seria, para ella… como confesarle a tu hijo, que no lleva tu sangre, pero que lo amas igual

Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de nada, estaban preocupados por otras cosas en sus jóvenes cabezas…

-0o0-

Era casi media noche, y Bulma se dio vuelta en su cama… sentía frio, pero pronto sintió que el frio se iba, siendo remplazada por un calor agradable… pero se asusto

Se giro sorprendida, ahí en su cama, estaba Vegeta… envolviéndola en sus brazos, completamente dormido, solo buscando esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella… ¿Cuándo había entrado a su habitación?. No se dio cuenta, peo no pensaba discutirlo… solo debían de tener cuidado, no debía ser tan difícil ocultar lo que sentían, al final vivían juntos, y para nadie sería raro verlos juntos… ¿No?


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Un pequeño extra para la historia…**

 **Padres…**

"Trunks ¿Crees que debería decirles?" Volvió a preguntar la rubia, estaba sentada en el coche, a un lado de su marido, movía los dedos nerviosa… "Mira, no hay nadie que le diga de todos modos…además, mira… después de lo que me entere, no sé cómo explicarse a Vegeta, puede que no sea algo que desee saber" Los nervios la tenían al borde

El hombre de cabello lila, la miro… y tomo su mano, le sonrió con tranquilidad

"Tranquila, mira sé que no es lo mejor, pero el debe saber quiénes son sus padres, y que Bulma es su media hermana, además Vegeta te ama como su madre, no pasara nada cariño… en todo caso, sería yo quien debería estar asustado…" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Es tan difícil… yo… no pensaba que algo así pasaría, si yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaba con Vegeta y Colem…" Lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules

El hombre estaciono el coche, y la miro… su mujer lloraba, y sabía perfectamente bien que le dolía recordar el pasado, aquel hombre la había lastimado…

"No hubieras hecho nada, solo sufrir… mira, no puedo justificar lo que hizo, pero te puedo decir que al menos trato de alejarse… ¿No?" Pregunto, quería en verdad ayudar a su esposa a sentirse mejor "Vegeta fue un idiota, no sé por qué hizo todo eso, solo te puedo decir que debes ver lo bueno en todo, ahora tenemos dos hermosos hijos, porque ahora son tan míos como tuyos… ellos nos aman cariño" Dio un beso a su esposa, quien sonrió

"Creo que algo bueno sucedió, eso me llevo a ti… y ahora soy tan feliz, contigo, y con los muchachos…" Trato de sonreír mas… pero tan pronto la imagen de su hijo más grande se hizo presente en su mente, su sonrisa murió

 **Flashback**

 **Casi 18 años atrás…**

 **Estaba la hermosa rubia tomando el pedido en una pequeña cafetería, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que le había ganado muchos nuevos clientes a aquella pequeña cafetería…**

 **Miro a su alrededor, ahí entraba una pareja… se veían felices, tenían tiempo llegando a aquel lugar, ambos sonreían mucho, el hombre era guapo, tenía el cabello en un peinado particular, parecía una llama, y tenía un barba de candado que lo hacía ver más guapo… y ella, era hermosa, de cabello castaño rizado, muy largo, tenia ojos negros hermosos, era alta, delgada… parecía toda una modelo salida de revista**

 **La rubia suspiro, eran la pareja perfecta… ¿Cómo llamaría ella la atención de alguien como aquel hombre, si era pequeña, su cabello rubio, siempre rebelde, además casi siempre andaba vestida de camarera o unos jeans desgastados…?, además ningún chico había capturado su atención como aquel joven…**

 **Los atendió como siempre, con una bella sonrisa en los labios… ellos apenas le prestaron atención, se tomaban de la mano, mientras él, le ocultaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja… estaban tan felices… como siempre… pero ese día…**

 **Bunny fue a pedir los cafés, y pedazo de pastel… siempre pedían lo mismo, sonrió… ellos sí que eran felices**

" **Sigues suspirando por ese tipo eh" Comento Mark, un compañero y amigo que igual trabajaba en el lugar**

 **Ella se sonrojo, nunca antes le había comentado a alguien acerca de su gusto por el joven, era muy tímida para expresarlo, además el tenia novia… Se mordió el labio**

" **No… no tengo idea… no se… a quien te refieres" Estaba nerviosa, tartamudeaba**

 **Mark rio "Bunny, siempre que ese tipo viene, te pones roja hasta las orejas… siempre eres tú quien les atiende, y además… alisas de mas tu falda" Sonrió grande "Mira, porque no haces un intento" Ofreció el chico entregándole sus pedidos**

 **Agacho su mirada "No, él… siempre viene con esa chica, y es muy hermosa… y deben ser novios, además… mírame, ella se ve tan fina, y linda…" Se miro, ella era tan simple… suspiro**

" **Oye, mira si no fuera Gay, ya serias mi chica… así que no te sientas menos" Dijo el hombre, y miro a la pareja "Es linda, pero… mientras no sean marido y mujer, todo se vale en la guerra y el amor" Con eso le guiño un ojo**

 **Bunny se puso roja como tomate, no ella no iba a meterse aunque solo fueran novios… pues nunca vio un anillo que indicara que fueran esposos**

 **Tomo el pedido rápido, y se dio media vuelta, Mark era sin duda demasiado indiscreto en ocasiones… cuando miro a la pareja, ella tenía ojos tristes, miraba su teléfono… y se levantaba despidiéndose del hombre, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y gruñía por lo bajo…**

 **Se acerco… estaba tímida…**

" **Su pedido…" Bajo los cafés y el pastel…**

 **El hombre levanto la vista, sonrió con falsedad… miro el pastel y el café de lado de su acompañante que le había abandonado**

" **Creo que ya no hará falta… se fue" Comento molesto el hombre**

 **Bunny no tenía idea de que decirle, se veía abatido…**

" **Tal vez… quizás su novia… ella es muy linda" Eso fue lo que le salió, no tenía idea de que comentar, ¿Después de todo, que podía decir ella?**

 **El hombre la miro y sonrió triste "No es mi novia… ella… está casada" Comento, sus ojos negros se mostraron furiosos**

 **Bunny se puso blanca, ¿** _ **Acaso eran amantes**_ **?, iba a levantar el pastel y el café de la mujer… cuando él, levanto su vista**

" **Era su marido, tan solo con una llamada y ella me abandona, se va como si no fuera yo nada…" Suspiro molesto "Es mi hermana…" Dijo por fin**

 **Bunny lo miro intrigada, ¿** _ **Eran hermanos…**_ **?, sintió que su corazón se alivio, y se enderezo… su sonrisa volvió, se toco el pecho sin notarlo…**

 **El hombre la miro "Mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji… oye tú… siempre te he visto aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto, en tono más dócil…**

 **Bunny toco sus dedos… agacho su mirada "Bunny" Sus mejillas se sonrojaron**

 **El hombre sonrió ella esa chica se veía muy tierna cuando se sonrojaba. Miro a su alrededor, y vio que el lugar estaba un poco vacio… luego a la chica que parecía nerviosa**

" **¿Sería muy raro si te pidiera que me acompañaras?" Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa**

 **Bunny lo miro, tenía los ojos como platos… y luego miro atrás, para encontrarse con una mirada seria de Mark, que trataba de no reír y dar pequeños brincos de alegría por su amiga. Regreso su mirada a Vegeta, quien se percato de la mirada de Mark**

" **¡Tienes novio… valla, discúlpame!… creo que simplemente no tengo suerte con las chicas, bueno…" El hombre se iba a parar**

" **No… él… es solo un amigo, solo que yo… todavía tengo que trabajar… aun me quedan 30 minutos de mi turno, y si mi… jefe… llega me corren…" Sus nervios estaban a mil, sus mejillas ya no podían con tanto sonrojo**

 **Vegeta la miro, y sonrió… era muy linda aquella joven… asintió entendiendo**

" **Lo siento Bunny, creo que soy muy tonto… en fin, creo que te veré luego" Se levanto y dejo dinero para la cuenta**

 **Bunny suspiro cuando lo miro partir… sus ojos seguían impactados, ¿ese hombre le había hablado?**

 **Cuando llego con Mark le conto todo, y este solo sonrió enorme…**

" **Entonces la hermana, oye eso es mejor… ¡Tienes el camino libre mujer, así que aprovéchalo… mira que creo que volverá, y tal vez sin hermana!" Le guiño un ojo**

… **..**

 **Cuánta razón tenía Mark…**

 **Vegeta Ouji llego al día siguiente, pero a la hora de salida de la rubia, quien vestía sus jeans desgastados, unos tenis rosados que casi eran blancos, se hizo una coleta baja…**

" **Hola… ¿Bunny verdad?" La miro de pies a cabeza, ella se vestía muy diferente a las chicas de su círculo de amistades, no se parecía a nadie que conociera… sonrió**

 **Bunny se miro, se sonrojo… tapo su rostro… ¿** _ **Por qué ese días llevaba sus tenis mas desgastados y su pantalón roto?**_ **, claro… no había lavado ropa, y su compañera de piso se había llevado los tenis buenos… 'Maldijo a su amiga por calzar el mismo número'**

" **Hola… Vegeta…" Y se inclino en un saludo**

 **El hombre iba a hablar, pero un joven les interrumpió**

" **Eh, muñeca de porcelana… ¿lista?, mira que si llegamos tarde nos dejan fuera…" Mark no termino de hablar cuando se percato del hombre alto y guapo que miraba a Bunny… volteo a su amiga y compañera "Bueno cariño… puedo ir solo con mi bebe, sabes, de todos modos serias mal tercio…" Y se rio por lo bajo**

 **Bunny miro a Vegeta, quien tenía una expresión de** _ **'¿Qué pasa**_ **?'. Luego miro a Mark**

" **Yo… bueno…" Trataba de hablar**

" **Tranquila muñeca, mira… no te preocupes, yo iré al cine como tenía planeado con mi amorcito, y te dejo en mejor compañía… además creo que estarías mejor así, créeme no quieres ver a dos hombres besándose en el cine" Comento con una sonrisa de lado**

 **Bunny se enrojeció mas… ella no iba a salir con Vegeta, solo la había saludado, y Mark ya la estaba dejando de lado, mierda… ¿** _ **Qué se supone que haría ese viernes sola**_ **?**

 **Vegeta entonces entendió todo… miro al joven alejarse y a Bunny mirar en dirección al hombre, con la mano extendida…**

" **Me dejo…" Dijo en un susurro impresionada**

 **Vegeta sonrió "Yo si pensé que eran algo, ya me estaba asustando…" Comento de pronto, ganando de nuevo la atención de la joven**

" **Lo… si-siento, Mark habla mucho… lo siento mucho" Estaba avergonzada, muchísimo…**

 **Vegeta sonrió, podría acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo**

" **Bueno, parece que ibas a ir por una película… ¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine, y podemos platicar, e ir por un café?" Dijo el hombre, con su mejor sonrisa**

 **Bunny parecía querer hablar, pero tan pronto su boca se abría, así de pronto se cerraba…**

" **Digo, es que parece que te arruine el día, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte algo… claro a menos que te moleste acompañarme" Dijo Vegeta**

 **Bunny se miro, ¿** _ **Molestarse ella**_ **?, debería ser él, quien se avergonzara por salir con ella, pues el hombre vestía formal, y ella tan… eran muy contrarios… demasiado**

" **¿Así?" Pregunto de pronto ella**

 **Vegeta la miro extrañado, ¿** _ **A qué se refería con esa pregunta**_ **?**

" **Es decir, estoy muy mal vestida… y tú… no creo que sea bueno, es decir… tal vez" Bunny moría por dentro, mierda… con Mark y su novio no le importaba, después de todo vestían casi como ella, pero Vegeta**

 **El hombre rio un poco**

" **Te ves linda, vamos… además creo que yo soy quien debería cambiar un poco mi estilo, creo que es muy formal, tal vez debería vestir más informal… como alguien de mi edad, ¿No crees?"**

 **Bunny sonrió nerviosa… no dijo nada, estaba tan ansiosa**

 **Fin Flashback**

"Bueno, de no ser por esos hermosos niños, tal vez… quizás nunca me hubiera hablado amor" Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa a su esposa que tenia la mirada perdida "¿En qué piensas cariño?" Pregunto suave

La rubia volteo su mirada

"Pensaba en el pasado, sabes… debí al menos sospechar, él tenía aptitudes muy raras, siempre la celaba mucho, no se llevaba con el marido de su hermana, y ella parecía odiarme… sus padres me amaban aun cuando no encajaba, pero ella, siempre me menosprecio" Su voz se iba apagando cuando las lagrimas volvía

"Cariño, era muy ilógico que pensaras algo malo, dime… ¿solo por eso ibas a tener que saber que Vegeta y Colem eran más que hermanos, que ambos se amaban y eran amantes antes de que aparecieras?" Pregunto con total confianza "Además, dices que cuando se casaron no pasaba tiempo con ella, ¿No es así?"

Ella asintió…

 **Flashback**

 **Era un reunión familiar, la cena navideña… toda la familia reunida en una gran mesa, todos vestían sin duda elegante, la única que destacaba entre todos era la rubia… que no vestía colores oscuros, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, un collar hermoso que brillaba con las joyas que tenia… un preciado regalo del hombre a su lado, que miraba con recelo a su hermana y su marido que le tomaba la mano**

 **De pronto el silencio dio fin cuando una mujer mayor de cabellera negra hablo**

" **Bueno Vegeta, ¿Cuánto hace que sales con esta niña?" Pregunto su madre, con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos**

 **El hombre se enderezo "Hace 6 meses madre, ya te lo había comentado…" Mascullo molesto, odia que su madre preguntara frente a todos**

 **Bunny se sonrojo, casi se atora con la comida cuando todas las mirada fuero a ella**

" **Es la primera novia que le conozco a mi hijo, así que debo suponer que es muy especial… ¿Tienen planes de boda?" Pregunto la matriarca**

 **Fue el turno para Colem de atragantarse, haciendo que su esposo se levantara y tomara su mano…**

" **Cariño, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto el hombre preocupado**

 **Colem no le hizo caso, solo se levanto… miro con odio a Bunny, luego a Vegeta**

" **¡Es una puta broma verdad!, esta tipa ni siquiera se acerca a nuestro nivel, es tan… simple e inferior" Escupió con rabia**

" **Colem Ouji, te prohíbo esos insultos en mi casa" Su madre se había puesto en pie, su mirada era dura a su hija**

 **Vegeta se levanto, y tomo la mano de Bunny "Querida hermana, no crees que si ella me hace feliz debería estar con ella siempre, después de todo, tú deberías comprenderlo… ¿No fuiste tú quien se caso hace 3 años?" Pregunto con cierta rabia**

 **Colem lo miro enardecida, y de pronto…**

" **¡Estoy embarazada!" Grito**

 **Todos callaron, nadie sabía que comentar… no hubo felicitaciones, todo el ambiente era tenso, los ojos de Vegeta se endurecieron, y bajo la mirada al vientre de su hermana, donde descansaba un bebe…**

 **El silencio se rompió de pronto**

" **Bunny y yo nos casaremos pronto, será algo sencillo… en un mes" La voz del hombre sonó tan fría…**

 **Valla cena de navidad…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bunny rio a carcajadas y miro a su marido

"Creo que si Vegeta hubiera sabido para entonces que ese hijo era suyo, jamás me hubiera propuesto matrimonia tan de pronto…" Su sonrisa se convirtió en tristeza "Que estúpida fui ¿Verdad?" Pregunto a su marido

El hombre de cabellos lila la miro "Siempre has sido muy dulce para notar lo que pasaba, ellos eran hermanos Bunny, además… su familia sabía lo que pasaba, y nunca dijeron nada a ti, ni al marido de Colem" Comento el hombre

"Pero que le digo a mi hijo… algo así como _´Tu padre y tu madre eran hermanos, fueron amantes, y tu naciste como hijo de otro hombre que enfermo y murió cuando tenias casi un año, yo como tonta me case con tu padre, porque no sabía nada, y entonces me embarace de Bulma, pero cuando le dije a tu padre… entonces paso una desgracia…´_ No puedo hacerlo, duele mucho"

 **Flashback**

" **¡Pero te estoy diciendo que es tu hijo… por eso le puse tu nombre!" Decía Colem con lagrimas, cargando al pequeño Vegeta**

 **El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro. Tenía meses sin mirar a su hermana, estaba tratando de tener una vida normal con su esposa, pero al recibir la llamada donde Colem quien lloraba, y le pedía ir, no se pudo negar… el bebé Vegeta estaba enfermo, y el hombre no podía decir que no, aunque pensara que era hijo de otro hombre, lo quería…**

" **No quieras engañarme, sé que es de tu marido… vamos, dime que no te acostabas con él también" Grito furioso**

 **Colem lloro "No… desde que regresaste no lo hice, él sabía que mi hijo no era suyo, pero no dijo nada… vamos, al menos míralo, se parece a ti" Decía, acercando al niño**

 **Vegeta dio un paso atrás… no quería, no podía ver al niño, tenía miedo… ¿** _ **Qué haría si era cierto?**_

 **Negó con la cabeza "Bunny está embarazada, tiene 3 meses de embarazo" Fue lo que se le ocurrió**

 **Colem lo miro dolida… se dejo caer con el niño en brazos, y sonrió**

" **Entiendo, quieres a la chica simple esa… y yo pensé que me amabas, me cambiaste por esa niña tonta" Su voz sonaba vacía, sombría**

 **El bebe empezó a llorar, y Colem lo arrullo…**

" **Ella es buena, es mi esposa… ella no sabe nada" Dijo Vegeta tomando asiento**

 **Colem se sintió dolida… se levanto con el niño**

" **Por favor, solo cárgalo un minuto, tengo que ir por el biberón, no tardare mucho, además necesita su medicina" Le acerco al pequeño de un año y meses "¿Confías mucho en Bunny?" Pregunto mientras lo acercaba**

 **Vegeta lo dudo, se acerco con miedo, hasta que Colem le dio al niño… miro al bebe, era su igual… trago duro, se sentía mal… ¿** _ **Era su hijo**_ **?, una lagrima apareció en sus ojos**

" **Bunny es muy buena" Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, tenía su primer hijo en sus brazos**

 **Colem asintió, fue por el biberón del niño, y un medicamento, cuando regreso Vegeta le sonreía al pequeño, y ella sintió su pecho lleno…**

" **Abre la boca mi niño" Se acerco y dio la medicina del niño**

 **Vegeta la miro, ahí estaban los tres, como una familia… acerco su mano a la mejilla de Colem, la amaba… pero cuando regreso y la encontró casada con aquel tipo, la odio, luego acabaron siendo amantes, con sus padres odiándoles… hasta que Bunny apareció, si bien no la amaba, la quería mucho… ella era dulce, era amorosa, y lo amaba…**

 **Su imagen llego a su cabeza, cuando le dijo una semana atrás, que estaba embarazada, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pero… y ¿Colem y Vegeta Jr?**

… **..**

 **Minutos antes**

" **¿Bunny?, soy Colem…" Llamo a su cuñada…**

 **Bunny se paralizo, su cuñada nunca le llamaba y menos en ese tono tan tranquilo**

" **Si buscas a Vegeta… él salió, lo siento Colem" Estaba nerviosa**

 **Escucho una risita "Esta en mi casa, vino a ver a mi hijo, de hecho te llame, me pidió que vinieras por él… dejare la puerta abierta para que pases, me está ayudando con el niño, es que está un poco enfermo" Comento con falsa tristeza**

 **Bunny ni lo pensó "Claro… yo voy enseguida"**

" **Gracias linda…" Colem colgó**

…

 **Bunny llego a la casa, efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta, entro… llamo a su marido y nadie contesto, así que se adentro a la casa…**

 **Escucho ruidos, así que se acerco a los ruidos… escucho la voz de su esposo**

" **Ah… ah… Vegeta…" Un gemido**

" **Te amo… tanto" Esa era la vos de su marido…**

 **Su corazón se hizo piedra, al abrir la puerta, encontró a su marido embistiendo a su hermana contra un pared, mientras le decía que la amaba… y ella se aferraba a él…**

 **El llanto del bebe Vegeta les hizo voltear, para encontrarla en la puerta, mirando asombrada…**

" **¿…Bunny…?" La vos de Vegeta sonaba entre cortada…**

 **Fin Flashback**

"Te amo Bunny, eres la mejor mujer del mundo… y Vegeta te ama mas… tú eres su madre" Dijo el Doctor robándole un beso a su esposa

"Amo a mi hijo… pero no quiero decirle todo, debo decirle que su madre mato a su padre, y ella se suicido… que sus abuelos lo aborrecieron, y que…" Se estaba atragantando con las palabras

"Que lo amaste desde que lo viste, cuando se lo iban a llevar a una casa hogar, porque no había quien lo quisiera, y que no te importo tu dolor, tú lo criaste… y le diste un hogar, además de una hermanita… y un padre" Dijo con una sonrisa el Doctor

"Gracias por comprenderme siempre… por aceptarme con los dos niños, y por estar aquí ahora" Contesto la rubia

El hombre le sonrió "¿Cómo resistirme a una madre soltera sexy con una niña de un año y un niño de tres, que eran un remolino en mi consultorio?" Dijo con una sonrisa "Me enamoraron los tres desde que les vi pasar la puerta"

Bunny sonrió… extrañaba a su primer esposo, fue su primer amor… y antes de enterarse de todo, él… la amo, al menos la quiso mucho, hasta que Colem… le arrebato la vida, a ambos… para que siempre estuvieran juntos…

Eran hermanos, tuvieron a Vegeta… y ella tuvo a Bulma, ¿ _Cómo explicas todo eso a tu hijo mayor_?

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Qué…..?, (O.O) (-.-)**

 **Si se que algunas se quedaran así… pero bueno, este es uno de los más grandes pecados de esta historia, los padres de Vegeta…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

Sus padres habían partido a su viaje, dejándoles a ambos completamente solos en la casa… y la verdad a ninguno le molestaba tal situación, de hecho les fue bastante grato estar así de solos en la casa

Vegeta había partido temprano para la escuela, donde se encontró a Goku, quien le miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras se acercaba a paso firme… lo tomo del brazo

"Pensé que estarías yéndote de aquí inmediatamente… ¿Qué haces Vegeta?" La pregunta de su amigo, sonó muy molesta, y es que tenía mucho para estarlo "Pensé que habíamos hablado claro… no puedes permanecer cerca de tu hermana" Dijo entre dientes

Vegeta se soltó del agarre con molestia, y miro a su amigo de manera desafiante…

"Mierda Kakaroto" Mascullo molesto "No podía irme, mis padres hicieron un viaje y no pensaba dejar a mi hermana sola, y más sabiendo que ese insecto de Yamcha anda queriendo acercarse a ella… si ese imbécil trata de ponerle una mano encima" Su voz empezaba a sonar muy sombría

Goku aspiro con molestia, y trato de relajarse…

"Haz lo que quieras, solo no me involucres en tus cosas… en verdad, basta con que sepa que tu y Bulma… bueno eso, pero no quiero problemas Vegeta, así que trata de controlarte… sabes que si no lo haces puedes hacer que tengan muchos problemas" Y con eso, Goku volvió a su estado normal, tratando de olvidar lo que estaba pasando

Vegeta movió el cuello de un lado a otro, y camino a su salón… encontrándose en el camino a Yamcha, quien tan solo lo vio, y le esquivo… haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta

-0o0-

Bulma sonreí con una alegría increíble, una que no podía disimular por nada… y menos cuando su amiga de cabello rojo apareció

"Valla Bulma… te ves muy pero muy feliz amiga, dime ¿Paso algo con Yamcha?, ya todos saben del escándalo que hizo tu hermano por Yamcha" Era cierto, la mayoría de la gente sabia

Bulma borro por unos momentos la sonrisa de sus labios… para mirar a Suno, no podía decirle, no podía confiar en ella ni en nadie para revelarle el secreto que ahora la unía mas a Vegeta

"No, solo vimos a medias una película, pero realmente no paso nada entre él y yo, además… Yamcha es agradable pero eso es todo" Bulma sonó demasiado aburrida cuando hablo con Suno acerca del chico

Suno levanto una ceja, ¿ _Si no había pasado nada bueno con Yamcha, porque su amiga seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara_?, una sonrisa malvada se formo en la peli roja

"Entonces saliste con alguien más… ¿No es así?" Suno no pensaba dejarla tranquila hasta saber que tenia a la peli azul de tan buen humor "Somos amigas, puedes decirme lo que sea Bulma, vamos… dime que sucedió que te tiene así de feliz" Suno en verdad era insistente

Bulma solo le sonrió y le saco la lengua a su amiga, en señal de protesta, y de que no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada…

…..

Suno fue con Bulma de regreso a casa, ambas chicas bajaron un par de cuadras antes de sus respectivos hogares, y caminaron por la acera, mientras platicaban… aparentemente Suno había perdido el interés por lo que Bulma había estado tan extraña ese día… pero…

"Dicen que Vegeta quiere matar a Yamcha por salir contigo…" Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de la pelirroja "Tu hermano es un tonto posesivo, no puede ir por ahí asustándote a los galanes Bulma, así nunca podrás tener una relación normal. Tu hermano tiene un serio problema, pero lo bueno es que pronto se irá ¿No?" En el rostro de la chica había una sonrisa, una sincera

Bulma se detuvo, sus manos se tensaron, se había molestado

"Mi hermano no se está yendo a ningún lado, adema… ya te dije que no paso nada con Yamcha, y no me interesa que nada suceda… no tengo problemas con que Vegeta me asuste a los pretendientes, no me interesan…"

Suno se cubrió la boca, sus ojos se abrieron grandes… luego dio un paso más cerca de su amiga, la miro directo a los ojos, y la tomo de los hombros, apretando un poco su agarre; mientras su rostro pasaba a uno serio

"Bulma… ¿Qué tratas de decirme?" La voz de Suno empezó a bajar, y entonces la chica miro a su alrededor, para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca escuchando, así que al confirmar que la calle estaba vacía, volvió su vista a su amiga "¿No te gustan los chicos?" Pregunto asustada "Bulma… eso es… ya sabes, pecado"

Bulma frunció el ceño, y empujo a Suno

"No soy gay, y sabes que Suno… si lo fuera no veo lo malo, ni el problema, eso es cosa mía… sabes, estoy harta de eso, de que todo es pecado" Bulma se alejo de su amiga, dejándola ahí sola

Camino con pesadez a su casa, y dio gracias nuevamente de que sus padres no estuvieran, por que tan pronto entro, dejo escapar un grito desde el fondo de su garganta… odiaba la palabra pecado, sobre todo porque le recordaba que lo que hacía estaba mal. Todo lo que deseaba era ser feliz, no tener nunca que sentirse así de vacía por pensar que lo que hacía estaba mal, condenado. ¿Si la hacía feliz, porque era un pecado?, claro por eso de la sangre…

Camino cansada, y se recostó en el mueble, enterrando los ojos en los cojines… dio un golpe, y aspiro tratando de calmarse

"Esto no me debe afectar, yo lo amo… Vegeta me ama, y no le importa que seamos hermanos, así que a mí tampoco me importa" Se dijo para calmarse, y entonces levanto su vista

Ahí estaba la foto familiar, en un nuevo portarretratos, su madre seguro lo había cambiado…

Bulma sonrió, y entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza… miro a su alrededor, las fotos en su casa, eran de la familia, claro… pero, no había ninguna foto donde Vegeta, o ella fueran unos bebes, como en otras casa, donde ponían fotos de sus hijos siendo bebes, a un lado de sus padres. Su casa tenía fotos de la familia, pero todas eran de la época en que ella tenía uno años, no de antes…

Se levanto, dejando la foto de sus manos en la mesita, y tomo una… la única que ella recordaba era la más vieja de las fotos, donde ella vestía un lindo traje lila, y sus mejillas eran regordetas, mientras su mano era sostenida por Vegeta, quien miraba a otro lado, mientras su padre estaba sentado en el fondo, en una manta en el piso… quiso recordar ese día, pero a decir verdad, estaba muy pequeña y no tenia recuerdos concretos de ese día

De pronto su teléfono sonó, con un mensaje de Suno, pero lo ignoro… sin embargo al notar la hora, supo que Vegeta estaría en casa pronto, así que dejo las fotos, y camino a su recamara, se cambiaria y prepararía algo para comer

….

Vegeta llego, y lo primero que noto, fue la mochila de Bulma tirada a un lado de la puerta, eso provoco que se preocupara, por lo regular ella no era descuidada con sus cosas, y aquello solo podía significar que su hermana estaba de mal humor…

El aroma a comida, lo llevo a la cocina, donde se recargo en la pared, para mirar a Bulma quien estaba haciendo un ridículo baile mientras cantaba, ( _desafinando)_ … cerrando los ojos, mientras fingía que el cucharon en su mano era un micrófono. Vegeta dio gracias de que ella llevara un par de audífonos puestos, pues de lo contrario, tendría la casa con la música al máximo, y por la letra que ella cantaba… era de esas canciones que no le agradaban, pero aun así, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

No hizo ningún movimiento u otro ruido, la verdad, le gustaba mirarla así… ella se veía feliz, y cantaba con mucha emoción. Así que decidió observarla un par de minutos… pues ella parecía realmente muy concentrada, y aun no notaba su presencia

Dio unos pasos más cerca de ella… en su cabeza solo podía imaginar esa misma escena repitiéndose diario cuando llegara a su casa. Que ella estuviera ahí para él, esperándole con una enorme sonrisa, y con la misma felicidad que ahora mismo tenia

Los brazos de Vegeta rodearon a Bulma de la cintura, pegándola un poco a su pecho, para acercarse a su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos azules…

Bulma dio un saltito asustada, y entonces se quedo completamente quieta

"¡¿Vegeta… has llegado?!" Mas que una pregunta era un afirmación, la cual llevaba mucha sorpresa en su voz

El aludido solo sonrió contra su cuello, y deposito un suave beso en el hueco de su clavícula, mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de su hermana por debajo de su ropa, rozando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, para hacerle estremecer

Ha Vegeta le gustaba esa sensación, era felicidad… una enorme felicidad desbordando su corazón, el poder abrazar y besar con total libertad a su hermana sin el miedo a nada, era algo que no cambiaría por nada, solo deseaba que esos momentos no terminaran nunca, que duraran demasiado

La risita de Bulma hizo que detuviera sus caricias… para entonces mirarla. Los ojos azules brillaban al mirarlo de frente

"Me da gusto que estés en casa, hice la comida… espero que te guste Vegeta, ya sabes que no soy como madre para eso de preparar los alimentos" Se sonrojo con su confesión

Vegeta sonrió "Estoy muy consciente de eso Bulma, después de todo, he sido yo quien termina probando todos tus intentos de comida" La sonrisa en los labios de Vegeta se amplió al ver el puchero de ella

Antes de que Bulma pudiera protestar, le dio un beso en los labios, callando cualquier respuesta que la peli azul tuviera para darle en protesta por su comentario acerca de sus habilidades culinarias

Bulma respondió con entusiasmo al beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Vegeta, aferrándose a él, como si sintiera que al soltarlo, alguien se lo arrebataría de los brazos, temiendo siempre lo peor

"Vegeta… no me separare de ti nunca, te quiero mucho" Su voz fue en un suspiro satisfecho

Bulma lo miro, esos ojos negros, tenían un brillo especial siempre que se cruzaban con su mirada azul, y eso le encantaba, ahora estaba segura que no era odio lo que miraba en esos ojos oscuros, que no era repulsión, más bien era cariño, el mismo que ella le profesaba…

"No es nada fácil librarse de mi… creo que ya lo deberías saber" Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios

Bulma se rio, y se dio media vuelta para mirar la comida, estaba lista, así que sería otro intento de cocinar bien, solo esperaba que esa comida, no fuera como la ultima, que se había salado, con solo ponerle una miserable pizca de sal…

…..

Tranquilidad; ambos se sentía bastantes tranquilos detrás de las puertas de su casa, donde podían darse muestras de afecto en cualquier momento

Los dos fueron a la sala, se dispusieron a mirar una película, como en los viejos tiempos, con la diferencia que ahora, Bulma estaba recostada en el pecho de Vegeta, mientras este, sin notarlo acariciaba las puntas de su cabello azul, haciendo pequeños círculos

Bulma bostezo, las caricias en su cabello estaban adormitándola de sobre manera, pero aun quería terminar de ver la película, así que se estiro y se levanto del sofá…

"¿A dónde vas?" Vegeta no la miro, sus ojos seguían en el televisor

"Necesito despertar… supongo que meteré la cara en agua, pero no tardo, solo será un minuto o dos"

Vegeta la miro de reojo, y ella le sonrió. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, esa sonrisa que ella le dedicaba era especial, única, solo para él, y le encantaba cada día más

De pronto el sofá vibro, haciendo que Vegeta se incomodara, pues no era su teléfono, lo tenía con sonido, así… que debía ser de Bulma, ¿ _Por qué tendría el teléfono en vibrador_?

Palmo el mueble hasta encontrar el pequeño dispositivo, tenía un par de mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas, y la curiosidad pudo más que él, así que entro a los mensajes de la chica

 **Suno: Vamos Bulma, no puedes seguir molesta, mira no era mi intención, pero tu aptitud fue tan rara, que solo imagine cosas que no eran amiga**

 **Suno: Bulma, deja de ser tan niña, vamos… salgamos hoy, después de todo habías dicho que estarías sola, que tus padres no estarían, y podemos hacer algo, así que contesta**

 **Yamcha: Hola linda, me eh tratado de comunicar contigo, pero no eh podido, dime ¿Todo bien?, me gustaría verte**

 **Suno: Bulma… eres una maldita mala amiga, contéstame los mensajes**

 **Yamcha: Supe que tus padres salieron de viaje, dime ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?, podemos ir a comer, a dar un paseo… no sé, lo que tú quieras**

La cara de Vegeta se frunció, Yamcha era demasiado insistente… ¿ _Por qué seguía invitando a su novia a salir?_ , luego de unos segundos lo medito, claro, después de todo, era su hermana ante todos

Se apresuro a escribir un mensaje para mandárselo al chico, esperando que con aquello entendiera y dejara tranquila a su peli azul

Bulma regreso, con unas gotas de agua cayendo de sus cabellos azules, y se puso en las piernas de Vegeta, robándole un beso rápido al chico que parecía sorprendido, y con su teléfono en las manos. Ella alargo la mano para tomar su móvil, pero Vegeta la detuvo

"¿Qué haces con mi celular Vegeta?" La pregunta fue por curiosidad

"Nada importante, en cambio… esto sí es importante" Y con eso la tomo de los cabellos y la atrajo para un beso, que poco a poco se iba profundizando

Las manos de Vegeta pasaron a las piernas de Bulma, que estaban acomodándose mejor en Vegeta, hasta que quedo sentada de frente a él. La falda que llevaba la chica quedo completamente entendida en las piernas de su hermano, mientras ella se frotaba encima, con lentitud

"Entonces… ¿Esto es más importante?" Bulma dio un liguero jadeo mientras preguntaba

Vegeta le sonrío, y acaricio sus piernas, sintiéndose más que feliz, había deseado tanto esos momentos, donde pudiera poseerla, y sentirla completamente suya, que no podía creer que la tenia así sentada en sus piernas, mientras lo excitaba

"Si, demasiado"

Bulma se retiro un poco del pecho de Vegeta y se quito la camisa, mostrándole a su hermano su falta de sostén, quien tan pronto lo noto, abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendido… por no haberlo notado antes, mientras ella solo sonrío traviesa ante la reacción

"Bulma… ¿Por qué no traes sostén?, si alguien hubiera llegado y lo notaba" La voz de Vegeta estaba sonando amarga

Bulma solo se inclino un poco, para empezar a quitar los botones de la camisa de Vegeta mientras besaba su cuello, dando ligueros lengüetazos al chico, que pronto dejo de protestar por su falta de sostén, olvidando casi por completo el asunto

La película seguía en la televisión, pero la verdad ninguno se molesto, además el ruido de los diálogos, y acontecimientos estaba amortiguando un poco sus propios gemidos ante sus acciones, así que lo dejaron pasar

Vegeta dejo descansar su cabeza en el mueble, sin dejar de apretar las piernas de Bulma, que terminaba de retirar los botones de su camisa, para abrirla y entonces tocar su abdomen, para deslizar su lengua por el pecho de Vegeta, chupando donde sus dedos iban recorriendo, y así logrando robarle un par de jadeos a su hermano debajo de ella

Bulma sentía la humedad en sus bragas, estaba ya lista para que él la tomara, y lo deseaba con muchas ganas, sin embargo Vegeta parecía estar tomándose su tiempo para eso, pues solo delineaba el contorno de su piernas, con los ojos cerrados

Entonces Vegeta miro a Bulma, levanto su rostro para estar a la misma altura que el suyo, y beso su nariz, para luego pasar a sus labios, donde metió su lengua, en un acceso rápido que Bulma le concedió, y así devorarse entre besos, y caricias de ambos… él paso sus manos por su trasero, levantando un poco la falda de Bulma, trato de hacerla subir su caderas, y ella lo entendió, pues sus rodillas quedaron en el mueble, mientras levantaba las caderas, entonces Vegeta paso su mano por la braga de Bulma, hasta llegar al lugar que estaba buscando, toco la braga de la chica, y noto lo mojado que ya estaba… así logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios

La boca de Vegeta dejo los labios de Bulma, y paso a sus pechos que habían quedado ahora frene a él, antes de cualquier movimiento, la miro, ella tenía la boca un poco abierta, y llevaba uno de sus dedos a su boca, mordiéndose un poco, así provocando a Vegeta aun mas

Saco su lengua, y paso muy despacio por su pecho, lamiendo un poco mas debajo de donde empezaba su pezón, y así avanzando, hasta esa zona tan sensible, donde entonces absorbió, y chupo con fuerza ese botón rosa de ella, que tanto le gustaba, así haciendo que ella soltara un sonoro gemido, y cerrara los ojos, logrando que él se estremeciera. No podía dejar de mirarla, ella hacia esas expresiones en su rostro que lo volvían loco

Vegeta aprovecho el momento, y levanto un poco sus caderas, deslizando solo lo suficiente su pantalón para liberar su erección, que pedía con fuerza, ya estar dentro de ella. Así que dejo los pechos de Bulma para mirarla, mientras una mano tomaba su pene, otra tomaba la cintura de ella, para bajarla, hasta estar cerca de ser penetrada, entonces empujo un poco la braga de ella, para poder entrar en ella

Un leve chillido de parte de Bulma se escucho cuando Vegeta empezó a penetrarla, con cuidado, bajándola lentamente sobre si, pero estaba tan mojada, que le era demasiado fácil el acceso, y además era tan delicioso, que ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de cada sensación mientras Vegeta se hundía en ella

Bulma se apoyo en el pecho de Vegeta, y entonces empezó a mover sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo, y con cada golpe, aumentaba la velocidad, mientras apretaba sus labios, para acallar los gemidos y gritos que querían salir ante la sensación de placer otorgado

Vegeta la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, para que cada que ella bajara, lo hiciera con más fuerza, hasta que la escucho dar un grito, mientras se arqueaba por completo

"…Vegeta… ah…." Ella había llegado su climax

Gruño ante la sensación de sentirse aun mas preso en el interior de ella, mientras su jugos salían, manchándole, y a su ropa, sin importarle en lo más minino, que estuviera sucediendo…

Vegeta la beso, mordiendo sus labios, mientras sentía que pronto llegaría él también… sin embargo

El timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que Bulma perdiera por completo la concentración en sus actividades físicas, para mirar con desconfianza a donde la puerta de la casa estaría

Por otra parte a Vegeta le dio lo mismo escuchar el timbre, mientras la persona que tocaba no pudiera entrar a la casa, lo demás sobraba. El iba a seguir en lo suyo, que era follar con su novia en esos precisos momentos, hasta que ambos terminaran exhaustos

Pero Bulma detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas, poco antes de que él pudiera sentir su propio orgasmo, haciéndole gruñir con frustración

El timbre seguía sondando, como si fuera un niño pequeño quien estuviera tocándole con insistencia

Bulma trato de salir de las piernas de Vegeta, pero este la abrazo con más fuerza a su cuerpo, impidiéndole tal cosa, mientras besaba sus pechos, y lamia el cuello de ella

"Vegeta… debo ir y ver quien está en la puerta" Se quejo ella

"Y decirle que, ¿Qué estas follando con tu novio, que además es tu hermano?, no verdad… déjalo, si no haces ruido, se irán" La verdad, no podía importarle menos quien mierda estuviera en la puerta de la casa

"Vegeta… no puedo" Su frase quedo inconclusa

Vegeta levanto las caderas de Bulma y la bajo con fuerza, enterrándose en ella, con demasiado ímpetu, mientras una mano tapaba la boca de ella, para no dejar escapar el grito que salió de sus labios

"Te dije que no hicieras ningún ruido…" Vegeta sonrío satisfecho con la reacción de ella

Bulma tenía el rostro rojo y caliente, mientras sudaba, y su cabello caía libre sobre su cara

Vegeta la levanto, y la recostó en el mueble, abriendo las piernas de ella, para seguir embistiéndola con más fuerza, como si con cada embestida tratara de acallar el maldito sonido del timbre de la casa que parecía ir en aumento

Bulma quiso protestar, pero estaba sintiéndose tan bien, que olvido el reclamo, mientras disfrutaba mirando a su novio, que aventaba sus caderas para molerlas con las suyas

El sonido del timbre de la casa se detuvo

"Bulma… ¿Estás ahí, soy Suno?, vine para hablar contigo, vamos no te hagas la enojada todavía" Se escucho el grito de la peli roja

Bulma se tenso al oírlo, y es que al mismo tiempo, estaba sintiendo otro maldito orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo, haciendo que apretara las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Vegeta, quien igual estaba sintiendo su orgasmo de nuevo llegarle, y esta vez no pensaba detenerle por nada, ni por los gritos de la amiga de Bulma

Levanto un poco las caderas de Bulma, y la embistió con fuerza, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo era liberado, así que salió rápidamente de dentro de su novia, para no correrse en ella, pues no se habían cuidado… y entonces su semen pasó a la falda de Bulma, quien seguía de piernas abiertas ante él

Vegeta le sonrío y se obligo a recordar ir por condones, o pastillas, o cual fuera su maldito método anticonceptivo que usarían, porque si se quedaba en casa con ella, no podría soportar mucho sin estar dentro de ella, así que tendrían que cuidarse, tanto de la gente, como en su intimidad, y además, no soportaba tener que correrse fuera de ella, no se sentía igual

Además, si se quedaba, haría que Bulma tirara aquel maldito juguete que aun guardaba en su recamara, pues nada lo remplazaría a él

Suno seguía gritando para hablar con Bulma

"Ni pienses que iras a abrirle la puerta ahora" La voz de Vegeta fue grave

Bulma no entendió, hasta que su hermano la levanto del sofá y la cargo hasta su recamara, cerrando detrás de si la puerta, para luego depositarla en la cama

…

Suno mascullo molesta fuera de la puerta, Bulma no le contestaba los mensajes, ni las llamadas… y ahora parecía que no había nadie en casa

Dio media vuelta y camino fuera de la casa de su amiga

-0o0-

"¿Entonces, porque te interesa buscarlos ahora después de tanto tiempo, y de todo lo que sucedió?" Pregunto el hombre frente a ella

Era una mujer mayor, pero muy elegante, vestida en un traje caro, y con joyas colgando en su cuello; su rostro apenas mostraba las muestras del paso del tiempo, pues ella se cuidaba de sobre manera, y su maquillaje era exquisito

"Después de todo, los dos son mis nietos, y al final, lo mío pasara a ellos, son los únicos nietos que tengo, y la única familia que me queda" Contesto con la mirada perdida en la ventana de su coche

"Gracias por lo que me toca" El hombre se quejo

Ella le sonrío "Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ellos son lo que quedara después de irme, y sé que actué mal al dejar a Vegeta con esa chica, pero, estaba tan molesta con mis hijos… lo que hicieron no tiene nombre, y ese niño era un recuerdo constante de aquello, pero ahora… tal vez, pueda cambiar las cosas, después de todo, soy su abuela"


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que aquí se utilizan, (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **) con fines de entretenimiento**

La escuela por algún motivo se sentía más pesada ese día, las clases parecían ir más lentas que en otras ocasiones, y los nervios la estaban atormentando, aun cuando no lograba saber por qué se sentía tan preocupada, después de todo, las cosas iban bien, Suno estaba algo molesta con ella porque Bulma no le devolvió las llamadas, o los mensajes, pero tan pronto como la peli roja se enojó, igual se contentó con su amiga

Bulma miro de nuevo el reloj en la pared de su salón, las manecillas parecían ir con demasiada lentitud, quizás era que su teléfono se había quedado tirado a un lado de la cama de Vegeta, después de todo, había estado durmiendo en aquella recamara, sin importarle nada, pues no había quien se lo impidiera

"Tranquila amiga, hoy pareces realmente desesperada por salir de aquí" Suno se rio entre dientes mientras miraba a Bulma "No te culpo, cuando el maestro se pone a contar su vida, sí que es para matarnos de aburrimiento"

Bulma miro a la peli roja, y sonrió

"¿Quieres salir hoy?" Pregunto Bulma "Te lo debo por lo del otro día, ya sabes… no fue mi intención"

Suno se enderezo en su asiento, y se cruzó de brazos, levanto su cabeza haciendo una mueca de enojo, le volteo el rostro a su amiga y negó con la cabeza

"No me tienes nada contenta Bulma, me ignoraste, y ni siquiera tienes la intención de contarme que has estado haciendo últimamente… así que comprenderás que a menos que te disculpes conmigo, no saldremos a ningún lado amiga" Suno trato de esconder su rostro, para que Bulma no notara su enorme sonrisa traviesa

La peli azul suspiro con resignación, e hizo un pequeño puchero

"Vamos Suno, no seas así, ya perdóname, te prometo que saldremos hoy todo el día"

Suno miro a su amiga, aun con los brazos en el pecho, y su mueca de disgusto

"¿Y qué pasa con el psicópata de tu hermano?" Pregunto la chica

Bulma se rio, y se encogió de hombros

Había escuchado a Vegeta, tenía entendido que ese día estaría realmente ocupado con tramites de su escuela, así que seguramente no estaría en casa temprano, así que podía darse el lujo de salir con Suno, sin avisar, pues nadie estaría llamándola

"No te preocupes por Vegeta, él estará seguro toda la tarde con Goku, así que no me buscara" Prometió la peli azul

Los ojos de Suno brillaron "En verdad, debes decirle a tu hermano que me presente a su amigo, él es tan… tan guapo, y muero por conocerle" Suspiro la peli roja

Bulma negó y rio "Lo conoces, sabes todo de él, desde hace mucho amiga mía, solo te falta el valor para ir pararte frente a él y decirle… - _Oh Goku… me gustas tanto, por favor bésame, y hazme lo que desees_ \- " Se burló Bulma imitando la voz de Suno

La peli roja se sonrojo hasta las orejas

"No estoy tan desesperada" Replico con una leve mueca

Bulma rio "No claro que no… así como es seguro que Tapion no tiene interés en ti, pero bueno"

Las dos se rieron, ante ser atrapadas por el profesor, que terminaba de relatar su conmovedora historia de cómo había crecido con el sueño de enseñar a los demás…

"Señoritas Bulma y Suno, díganos por favor que es eso tan gracioso que las mantiene tan interesadas en otras cosas" Carraspeo el hombre con la mirada afilada a las dos jovencitas

Las dos miraron al hombre, sus rostros palidecieron, ahora si estaban metidas en graves problemas

-0o0-

Vegeta llego a casa, estaba cansado, ver los tramites de su escuela era demasiado tedioso, solo deseaba terminar todo pronto. Aunque igual temía que llegara el fin, porque eso significaría tomar una decisión, irse durante el tiempo que Bulma aun fuera menor de edad, o bien, podía quedarse ahí, en la cuidad, con ella, arriesgándose a que sus padres supieran la relación que ambos habían formado de manera muy intima

No quiso pensar más en eso, solo quería llegar, y mirarla a ella, para sentir paz de nuevo. Quería mirarla con esa sonrisa enorme en el rostro, esa misma que el daba a él, cada que deseaba algo, y trataba de manipularlo, sin duda sabía bien como dominarlo

 **Flashback**

 **Ella tenía apenas 10 años, mientras Vegeta ya había cumplido sus 12 años, y se encontraba en la secundaria**

 **Se levantó temprano para alistarse e irse a la escuela, pero antes, paso a la recamara de su pequeña hermana, quien la noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde, esperando que él tuviera tiempo para pasar con ella. Sin embargo, la niña se quedó profundamente dormida, y en sus manos se había quedado con unas pertenecías de su hermano, nada que pudiera realmente lamentar, pero si las necesitaba, así que se adentró con cautela a la recamara de ella**

 **La respiración de su pequeña hermanita era constante, pero tan tranquila, que no pudo más que acercarse y mirarla…**

 **El rostro pacifico de la niña era hermoso, sus pestañas estaban rizadas aun sin necesitar del maquillaje que algunas de sus compañeras empezaban a usar. La pequeña peli azul dormía con una bata rosa, con figuras infantiles, pero una de sus piernas salía de la sabana, la piel blanca y tersa de la niña se veía deseable**

 **Vegeta no sabía que lo impulsaba a mirar tanto a su pequeña hermana, solo sabía que disfrutaba mucho mirarla, ver sus cabellos revueltos, mientras dormía con tranquilidad, hasta que ella inconsciente, sonrió…**

 **No podía dejar de pensar en que soñaba la niña para tener esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, lo que fuera, segura la hacía muy feliz, y eso le agrado**

 **Sin darse cuenta, estaba mirando la pierna que salía de la sabana, y entonces sintió su corazón golpearle con fuerza, un deseo de pasar sus dedos por la tersa piel de la niña lo invadió, en verdad quería y deseaba tanto tocarla. Poder sentir la textura de su piel, el calor… pero se negó ese derecho. Otras veces la había tocado, la abrazaba, tomaba su mano, le jalaba las mejillas, y besaba su frente… pero el deseo de tocar su pierna, era diferente, quería hacerlo despacio, con las yemas de sus dedos, ver su rostro mientras lo hacía, para ver si a ella le agradaba**

 **Se agacho un poco para escuchar lo que ella balbuceaba, pues su boquita no dejaba de moverse mientras se removía un poco cambiando el peso de su cuerpo, cuando se puso de lado, mirándole a él**

" **Hermano… abrázame…te quiero… hermano" Bulma estaba soñando con él**

 **Vegeta abrió los ojos grandes, y entonces su mano llego al rostro de ella, y empezó a mover un par de cabellos azules, para dejar su rostro completamente visible, entonces acuno su rostro entres sus manos, y se acercó a ella… quedando sus narices pegadas, mientras ella aun movía sus labios, y dormía**

 **Miro su boca, podía sentir el calor de su aliento, podía sentirla tan cerca, que solo un impulso haría que la besara, la tentación era enorme, sentía tantas ganas de saber si sus labios eran tan suaves como aparentaban**

 **Ni siquiera la niña de cabellos negros de su nueva escuela había logrado que se sintiera así, ni cuando su cuerpo había chocado con el suyo, cayéndole encima, con su rostro pegado al suyo, y esa risita nerviosa, o el sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña… y esa niña era diferente a su hermanita, aquella niña estaba en pleno desarrollo, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, parecía el de una señorita, tenía sus pechos en pleno desarrollo, sus caderas empezaban a crecer, pero por alguna razón, no le hacía sentir como su hermanita ahora**

 **Esa pequeña niña de cabellos azules, que no tenía más que el cuerpo de una niña, que miraba con grandes ojos azules limpios, que siempre estaba sonrojada, y le miraba con admiración, esa que se aferraba a su pierna cuando el enorme perro de sus vecinos ladraba por verles pasar, la misma que aún le pedía que la cargara en su espalda para llevarla al parque cercano**

 **Esa que aún era una niña, se veía aún más deseable y hermosa que la niña que le pretendía en su escuela. Esa pequeña que estaba dormida, con el cabello hecho un lio, y una bata infantil, se veía más hermosa que cualquier otra niña que él conociera, y por alguna razón, a ella si le provocaba besarla**

 **Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a lo lejos de donde estaba, lo saco de su pensamiento, su madre se había despertado y no tardaría en llamarle para que comiera algo antes de partir**

 **Miro sus manos que aún tenían apretando el rostro tierno y durmiente de su hermanita, soltó poco a poco, y dio un beso en la frente de la niña, mientras se alejaba para tomar sus cosas y salir igual de silencioso de aquel lugar**

… **.**

 **Días después, y aun miraba a su pequeña hermana, mientras corría por el parque, con una pequeña pelota amarilla brillante, seguida por un par de niños, que trataban de atraparla, para quitarle el juguete**

 **A su mente solo venían esas imágenes, donde ella estaba plácidamente durmiendo, o cuando se levantaba, y no se daba cuenta que su bata dormir se levantaba más allá de sus rodillas, en ocasiones mostrando su dulce, y tierna ropa interior, de colores pastales, y diseños infantiles**

 **Se obligaba a no mirarla, pero ella hacia un puchero tan lindo, mientas se frotaba el rostro, que hacía que deseara abrazarla, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, y le daba un beso en los labios**

 **Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, se sentía tan raro todo aquello, pero por alguna razón, tenía presente que no podía preguntarles a sus padres porque le nacía ese deseo por tocar a su hermana de manera diferente**

 **Entonces, en su campo de visión apareció su amigo de cabellos alborotados**

" **Oi, Vegeta… ¿Quieres venir?, vamos a jugar un rato Futbol en la cancha de aquí junto" Grito el chico de cabellos negros**

 **Vegeta desvió su vista de la niña de cabellos azules**

 **Kakaroto miro a donde los niños jugaban, y asintió, sabía que seguro Vegeta estaba encargado de cuidar de la pequeña Bulma, pero había tanta gente ahí, que podía dejarla jugar tranquila, después de todo, la cancha estaba solo a unos metros del parque**

" **Vamos, puedes mirarla desde la cancha, y dudo que valla a salir de aquí en un muy buen rato, anda Vegeta, solo nos falta una persona, además, estará ahí tu admiradora" Goku entre cerro los ojos, y movía las cejas de manera picará**

 **La niña que había chocado con él en la escuela días antes, ahora estaba siguiéndole a todos lados, se sentaba cerca de él en las clases, y chillaba a voz en cuello, que le gustaba**

 **Vegeta hizo una mueca "Iré a jugar, pero no quiero a esa niña molesta cerca de mi"**

 **Kakaroto se rio "Vamos, no seas amargado, además, Lin, es muy bonita, y agradable"**

 **Vegeta gruño, y dio una mirada afilada a su amigo**

… **.**

 **Vegeta estaba sudado, tenía la camisa llena de tierra, y pasto. Le dolía la pierna, uno de sus amigos, le había dado en el tobillo, impactándole los tacos en la pierna, haciendo que callera de inmediato, y aunque el dolor no fue tan grande al principio, sin duda ahora que se estaba enfriándose era demasiado agudo**

 **Se acercó con cuidado al parque, vio a su pequeña hermana sentada en una banca, mientras sostenía con fuerza su pelota amarilla, y miraba a su alrededor**

 **La niña se levantó de la banca y se acercó a su hermano, con una sonrisa**

" **Vegeta, ¿Podemos ir por un helado antes de llegar a casa?" La sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña le hizo olvidar por un segundo el dolor agudo en la pierna**

 **Pero no fue suficiente, pues tan pronto como intento dar un paso más cerca de su hermana el dolor le punzo, haciendo que se quejara**

" **Bulma… y si te llevo otro día, podemos venir mañana" Se dejó caer un poco**

 **La peli azul se mordió el labio, y se cruzó de brazos**

" **Me has dejado sola en el parque hermano, y ahora vienes sucio, y hueles feo, seguro te fuiste con tus amigos, y no me quieres llevar por un helado cuando me quede, aquí solita, y pudieron robarme… ¿No me ibas a extrañar verdad?" Los ojos de la peli azul se agrandaron mientras se llenaban de agua**

 **Vegeta miro a su hermanita… esa niña era definitivamente manipuladora, pero entonces una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña de ojos azules**

" **Te perdono hermano, vamos a casa… podemos ir por el helado otro día"**

 **El azabache no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su pequeña hermana de pronto cambiaba de opinión, pero lo que más le impacto fue la sonrisa tan linda de la niña, que hacía que se sintiera aún más mal como hermano mayor**

 **La tomo de la mano, y se enderezo**

" **Vamos, podemos ir por ese helado antes de ir a casa"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Al entrar a la casa, sintió el silencio envolver el lugar, y no le agrado nada la sensación de soledad. A pesar de que anteriormente había llegado a casa, y se había encontrado solo, por alguna razón, esta vez se sentía completamente aislado, y derrotado, su corazón se encogió, y su pecho se apretó…

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, y eso hizo que la sangre se le helara en el cuerpo, camino despacio hasta la puerta principal, y abrió la puerta, para mirar de frente a dos hombres, ambos con trajes policiales, y sus rostros terriblemente serios

"¿Se les ofrece algo?" Por alguna razón su voz no sonó segura como de costumbre

Los hombres le miraron de pies a cabeza

"¿Vegeta Briefs?" Pregunto uno de los oficiales "¿Hijo de Trunks y Bunny Briefs?"

Vegeta asintió y trago el nudo en su garganta

-0o0-

Bulma camino con la mochila en la espalda, estaba realmente feliz, el día con Suno había sido bastante agradable, su amiga de pelo rojo había dejado de insistirle con saber con quién y donde había estado, y por qué no le constaba el teléfono

Las calles de su casa se encontraban extrañamente ruidosas, y cuando se acercó a la esquina de su casa, se sorprendió, había un par de coches policiacos en su casa, y algunos hombres uniformados en su entrada

Sintió molestia, ¿Acaso Vegeta había llamado a la policía cuando ella no apareció temprano en la casa?, no eso no podía ser, o tal vez se asustó por que no podía comunicarse con ella por su teléfono… pero, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Corrió rápido, y entro en el patio de su casa, entonces miro a los policías, y de la casa vio salir a Goku, el amigo de su hermano, con un rostro serio, y entonces la miro…

"¡Vegeta… debes venir, Bulma… ella está aquí!" Grito Goku

Rápidamente por la puerta apareció Vegeta, quien tenía el rostro serio, sus ojos ligueramente rojos, y un rastro en sus mejillas indicaba que en algún momento había llorado, cosa que hizo a Bulma tensarse, pues no recordaba nada tan grave que pudiera hacer a su hermano derramar una lagrima

-0o0-

Un hombre entro a la enorme sala de estar, donde una mujer bebía su té, y se acercó a la mujer, mientras sostenía un teléfono en la mano

El hombre extendió el teléfono a la mujer, y esta lo tomo

"Dime, ¿Has encontrado algo?" Pregunto la mujer con bastante serenidad

"Encontramos a la mujer y su esposo, solo que no como esperaba… tuvieron un accidente, la mujer está en el hospital, y su esposo… él hombre está muerto señora"


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que aquí se utilizan. Solo los tomo prestados, para crear historias de mi loca imaginación, con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Dragón Ball y sus personajes son pertenencia de Akira Toriyama, y yo solo los tomo prestados**

"¿Vegeta… porque hay policías en la casa?" La voz de la peli azul salió de sus labios de manera temblorosa "¿Te sucedió algo?" Tenía miedo, y entonces observo más detalladamente a su hermano parado frente a ella

De pronto el cuerpo de la peli azul empezó a temblar, y sintió que las manos le sudaban, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer con miedo. Miro los ónices de su hermano mayor, esa mirada seria, tenía mucho tiempo de no verla, él ya no se comportaba así de frio con ella, pero ahora mismo, sus ojos negros estaban muy afectados, realmente se veía muy serio, incluso parecía asustado

Vegeta no le dijo nada, solo dio un par de pasos y la envolvió entre sus brazos, la apretó lo más que podía, no le importaba que hubiera más gente en la casa, nadie tomaría aquel abrazo como cosa del otro mundo, después de todo, y dadas las circunstancias que los estaban envolviendo, aquello era de lo más normal

"Son papá y mamá… Bulma, debemos ir al hospital" Vegeta hablo en tono tan bajo, que la sangre de Bulma se congelo "Ellos no están bien"

Vegeta se aferró con más fuerza a su hermana, no pensaba soltarla, y más cuando sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su camisa, sabía que a pesar de no informarle exactamente lo que estaba pasando, ella tendría una idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, y sabría de inmediato que nada bueno iba a suceder. Apretó sus manos en su espalda, y la sintió perder la fuerza en sus piernas, la mochila de la peli azul cayo aun lado

"¿Dónde están, Vegeta… están bien?" No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de llorar mientras preguntaba

Sabía que si el rostro de Vegeta mostraba indicios de que lloro, solo podía significar que algo muy malo les había pasado a sus padres, algo que no le iba a agradar para nada, y se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa de Vegeta

Goku tomo el hombro de Vegeta, haciendo que este se volteara para mirarlo

"Vamos, Raditz está aquí, él nos llevara al hospital Vegeta… Bulma" El chico sonó tranquilo, no quería alterar más la situación

Vegeta asintió, y miro detrás de si… aun había policías en su casa

"No te preocupes, ellos se irán pronto Vegeta, ahora los llevare al hospital, y regresare a ver qué pasa con estos policías" Raditz había bajado del coche, y se acercó a los tres jóvenes "Vamos chicos, no perdamos más tiempo"

Goku sonrió agradecido a su hermano mayor, la verdad, a pesar de tener una relación un tanto agria en muchas ocasiones, sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de su hermano mayor cuando más la necesitara como en esos momentos, cuando le marco Vegeta y se escuchaba realmente desesperado por no encontrar a Bulma, además de la mala noticia que la policía había llevado a su casa, diciendo solo parte de lo que había ocurrido, la parte donde sus padres habían estado en un grave accidente, y se encontraban en una clínica a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de su casa

Bulma no sabía que decir en aquella situación, solo sabía que debía moverse, y llegar al coche de Raditz, montarse en el con Goku, Raditz y Vegeta, pues iban rumbo a un hospital… sus padres estaban en un hospital, y por alguna razón había policías en su casa

Vegeta la llevo pegado a su cuerpo, no quería soltarla, en esos momentos Bulma en verdad se veía bastante frágil, y la verdad no esperaba menos, después de todo, él, quien siempre había sido un tipo de carácter duro y frio, en cuanto supo del accidente de sus padres no pudo evitar llorar, los hombres de traje policiaco, le habían comentado cuan grave había sido, sin embargo solo sabía que ambos padres estaban en malas condiciones en el hospital, y tenía que ir de inmediato con Bulma, pero ella no estaba, y por más que trato de marcarle, ella no contesto el teléfono, y pronto noto que de hecho el celular estaba en su recamara a un lado de la cama

Su pecho no podía oprimirse más de lo que ya estaba, y como no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, solo llamo a quien más confianza le tenía, Kakaroto, y sin pensarlo, le informo todo lo que había sucedido

Llegaron al coche de Raditz, Vegeta y Bulma fueron en la parte trasera, mientras Goku iba delante con su hermano

Ninguno de los hermanos Briefs dijo nada en el camino, Vegeta aún seguía conmocionado por la noticia, mientras Bulma solo se aferraba a su pecho y sollozaba. La peli azul tenía miedo, solo deseaba que llegaran rápido, y que dijeran que sus padres estaban bien, que fuera lo fuera que les había pasado no había sido grave, y que al día siguiente los cuatro volvieran a casa como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido

Goku seguía con los nervios de punta, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo, pero no pensaba dejarlo solo en una situación como aquella

Raditz estuvo mirando por el retrovisor, los chicos en la parte trasera tenían cara melancólica, y no los culpaba, por lo que su hermano le había dicho, las cosas estaban graves para la familia Briefs. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que la chica peli azul en un momento dejo de estar a un lado de su hermano, para pasar sus piernas por las del chico, sentándose en ellas mientras este la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello de manera protectora, como si fueran una pareja de novios

El de cabello largo negó con la cabeza, estaba viendo cosas… era normal que la chica quisiera protección de su hermano mayor, y como aún era una adolecente, quizás por eso actuaba por mero instinto, después de todo, eran hermanos, ¿Qué podía estar mal con que Vegeta dejara una mano descansando en las piernas de la chica, mientras la otra estaba en su cabeza acariciándola mientras besaba su frente?

Solo estaba imaginando cosas, los hermanos Briefs estaban afectados, su familia estaba pasando por un mal momento, y Raditz solo podía pensar que aquella imagen era un poco extraña

Goku desvió su mirada hacia los asientos traseros. El auto iba en un silencio sepulcral que solo lograba ponerle más nervioso y ansioso, pero cuando miro, no pudo dejar de notar la escena que los hermanos tenían en la parte trasera, y es que, aunque ellos no lo notaran, sus caricias de consuelo no eran propias de dos simples hermanos, más bien parecían una pareja de enamorados dándose mutuo apoyo

El de cabellos alborotados carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de Vegeta, quien en esos momentos y por la mirada intensa de Goku, noto que una de sus manos estaba por debajo de la falda de la chica en sus piernas, llegándose a meter un poco sin ser atrevido, pero si demasiado para un simple par de hermanos

….

Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que podían, al entrar los cuatro caminaron rápidamente a la recepción del lugar, donde inmediatamente Vegeta se presentó y pregunto por sus padres

"Señorita, soy Vegeta Briefs, vengo a pedir informes, mis padres han sido ingresados recientemente… Bunny Briefs, y Trunks Briefs" El azabache no perdió tiempo alguno

La enfermera del otro lado de la recepción miro al chico de cabellos negros y peinado que desafiaba toda ley de gravedad, sintió una punzada en el pecho, el apellido Briefs le sonaba bastante, habían ingresado horas antes dos personas, sin embargo…

Un hombre de media edad, con una bata blanca y unos papeles en mano se apareció frente a los jóvenes, y toco el hombro del azabache, ganándose toda la atención del chico

"Entonces jovencito, ¿eres familiar de los señores Briefs?" El hombre de bata blanca pregunto

"Somos sus hijos" Fue la rápida respuesta del azabache quien tenía a Bulma agarrada de las manos con gran fuerza

Ambos jóvenes miraron al médico, no lo conocían. El accidente había sido en carretera, el hospital al que llevaron a los Briefs era en un lugar cercano a donde ellos vivían, así que los médicos del lugar no conocían al Doctor, o su familia

"¿Son menores de edad?" La pregunta sonó seria en los labios del médico "Necesitamos de un familiar mayor de edad en estos momentos, requerimos de una firma" El hombre sonaba mortalmente serio

"Me faltan unos meses para la mayoría de edad, pero no tenemos más familia, solo somos, nuestros padres y nosotros… pero dígame, ¿Firma para qué?" Vegeta estaba alterado, los nervios lo invadían, y de no ser por las manos de Bulma en las suyas, hubiera ahorcado al médico que tenía frente a él, pues este no terminaba de dar su maldito punto

El hombre miro a los dos jóvenes, sintió pesar y entonces se enfocó en la chica de cabellera azul, ella se veía más chica, entonces miro a los otros jóvenes parados a su lado

"Ustedes dos deben acompañarme a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar en privado" El hombre miro seriamente a Vegeta y a Bulma

El mayor de los Briefs asintió, antes de seguir al Doctor miro atrás suyo, a los hermanos Son

"Si quieren pueden irse, creo que estaremos aquí un largo rato" Vegeta sabía que iban a tardar, y que tal vez no saldrían de ahí en un largo tiempo

"Yo regresare, confirmare que todo esté bien en su casa, puedo pasar incluso por ropa o algo para ustedes, además pienso pasar por algo para Kakaroto y para mí. Salí tan a prisa, que ni siquiera avise a nuestros padres" Raditz trato de sonar sereno "Nosotros estaremos aquí con ustedes, no saben que se pueda ofrecer más adelante, y esta algo retirado de casa"

Vegeta asintió "No es necesario que traigas nada para nosotros… pero gracias por traernos hasta este lugar" Las mejillas del azabache se encendieron a rojo

Por supuesto que no quería que Raditz entrara a su recamara y se diera cuenta de que Bulma había pasado las noches ahí, quizás podía encontrar algunas prendas de la chica y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y su relación ilícita

"Raditz, a mi si podrías traerme ropa, y… una cobija, la verdad… creo que dormiremos aquí" Bulma por fin pronuncio palabra, pero eran tan débiles

Vegeta la miro, sintió escalofrió… iba a negarse a la petición de Bulma

"Iré de regreso con Raditz, eh estado en su casa en otras ocasiones, me será más fácil, al menos se dónde están las recamaras" Goku sonrió nervioso

Si bien, el de cabellos en forma de flama no había dicho aun nada, sus ojos si reflejaban el miedo que le dio que Raditz entrara en su casa, si el mayor de los Son iba y notaba alguna cosa rara, seguro no tardaría en comunicarle tales cosas a otras personas, poniendo en peligro su relación con la peli azul. Después de todo, no se habían preocupado tanto en esconder la evidencia de que habían estado juntos esos días, ¿Para qué?, sus padres aun no regresarían, y ellos podían seguir disfrutando de su momentáneo momento de paz

Bulma parecía no estar entendiendo nada, no se fijó en las miradas de los dos peli negros, ni en el nerviosismo de Vegeta ante la mención de regresar por cosas a su casa

Al sentirse más confiado con Kakaroto yendo a su casa, Vegeta decidió seguir al Doctor a su despacho, acompañado de Bulma

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El Doctor tomo asiento, y miro fijo a los dos jóvenes que no se soltaban las manos, aun cuando tomaron asiento frente a él, sin embargo, no le dio importancia a esos detalles

"¿Cómo están nuestros padres?" Vegeta pregunto directo al hombre

"Necesitamos a un mayor de edad, sus padres sufrieron un aparatoso accidente, no fueron los únicos afectados, tenemos a otras personas aquí, sin embargo, su madre esta delicada, debemos operarla lo antes posible, pero… la operación es riesgosa, y necesitamos que alguien firme los papeles para ingresarla al quirófano, alguien que entienda que esto puede ser muy peligroso y a la vez lo más necesario en estos momentos" Comunico el hombre

Bulma empezó a ver al doctor de manera acuosa, se soltó de la mano de Vegeta, y se levantó de golpe, acercándose más al escritorio del hombre, golpeándolo con sus manos abiertas

"¡No le haga nada que la pueda lastimar!, lléveme a verla por favor… ¿Dónde la tienen?" La peli azul se había exaltado

Vegeta se levantó detrás de ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos, alejando a la chica del escritorio del Doctor, mientras trataba de calmarla un poco. Sabía que nada ganarían si Bulma se ponía en ese estado de histeria, pero igual la comprendía, cuando el medico dijo _'riesgoso'_ , su corazón se hundió dentro de él, y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo

"Es necesario, si no lo hacemos, su madre morirá pronto. Sus vías respiratorias se vieron muy afectadas, ella no sobrevivirá mucho si sigue así, yo les recomiendo…" El Doctor traro de explicar lo mejor que podía la situación, pero siendo solo un par de jovencitos a los que tenía que decirles, le fue un poco difícil "… existen dos posibilidades, su madre puede morir en el quirófano, o puede salir viva de ahí, pero… aun si sale, no sabemos cuáles serán las condiciones de vida que tendrá después de eso, ella podría quedar bien, sin embargo otras posibilidades son que ella quede en coma, o paralizada de algunas partes de su cuerpo, incluso en un 80%, no podemos asegurar que pasara después de la operación, solo que es la única opción ahora"

Vegeta escucho con atención cada palabra que salía de los labios del hombre, la situación de su madre era en extremo delicada, pero igual tenía miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada. Si su padre estuviera ahí, seguro el tomaría la mejor decisión

"¿Por qué mi padre no puede no tomar esta decisión, o ella misma… ¿Están muy mal?" Vegeta necesitaba saber realmente su estado

El hombre suspiro pesado, se pasó la mano por el rostro, y miro directo al chico de mirada oscura

"Su madre esta inconsciente desde que la llego al hospital, mientras… su padre, el llego muerto, recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, parece ser que murió de manera inmediata, lo siento mucho, pero Vegeta, al ser el único familiar mayor de la familia, tú debes tomar la decisión final" El hombre extendió una hoja, y un lapicero al chico

Bulma se quedó completamente tiesa, todavía su mente no procesaba bien las palabras del Doctor, y es que el hombre, les había informado que su padre, aquel hombre de sonrisa tranquilizadora, de carácter sereno, y siempre comprensivo, había muerto de manera instantánea en el accidente. Las lágrimas que momentos antes estuvo derramando con desesperación, parecían haberse apagado en el momento, pues no podía más que mirar al hombre frente a ella, mientras trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras

Vegeta sintió como el estómago parecía hacerle un nudo, como si alguien estuviera apretando su garganta, prohibiéndole cualquier paso de aire. La verdad, sabía que el accidente había sido grave, que sus padres no estarían bien, pero quiso creer que no era tan grave, como el que uno de ellos estuviera muerto, eso era algo que no podía comprender

Un par de minutos pasaron, el silencio en aquella oficina fue simplemente agrio. El hombre de bata blanca espero pacientemente, nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a dar esas trágicas noticias, y menos a ver las diversas reacciones de los familiares al recibirlas, pero sin duda, el que los dos jóvenes ahí presentes se quedaran sin palabras, fuer simplemente aterrador

Por fin Vegeta fue quien soltó a Bulma, empujándola un poco para que ella tomara asiento, mientras él, se acercaba al escritorio del Doctor, tomando los papeles que momentos antes, este había extendido a él, junto con una pluma

Vegeta miro al hombre de bata

"Si es la única opción que tiene mi madre de vivir, quiero que la operen… y que la salven" Su voz sonó como si estuviera ordenando al Doctor tal y como iba a hacer "Pero, antes… queremos verla"

El hombre espero paciente a que Vegeta firmara, y en cuanto lo hizo asintió al chico

"Deberán cambiar sus ropas, podrán verla, sin embargo, debo decirles que las condiciones en las que está, no son para nada favorables, y tal vez no sea bueno que ella la mire" Dijo el hombre mirando a Bulma, quien seguía en ese estado de shock

Vegeta miro a su hermana "Ella la tiene que ver, yo estaré ahí para las dos, no puedo evitar que la mire"

El hombre se levantó y tomo los papeles, camino fuera de la oficina, seguido por los dos jóvenes que parecían tener la mirada perdida, sus ojos vacíos, y el corazón helado. Llegaron a una habitación, llena de ropas azules y blancas, guantes, gran cantidad de cubre bocas, y demás accesorios médicos, completamente esterilizados

"Deben cambiarse, tal vez primero quiera cambiarse la señorita" Menciono el Doctor con una sonrisa

Bulma miro a Vegeta, quien le asintió con seriedad en la mirada, y ella rápidamente se adentró al lugar descubriendo las ropas esterilizadas que debía portar para mirar a su madre, y empezó a vestirse tal y como el Doctor les había indicado momentos antes

…

El medico miro a Vegeta "Alguien debe ir a la morgue del hospital, e identificar el cuerpo de señor Briefs" Comento

Vegeta levanto una ceja "¿Por qué identificar, no están seguros que sea mi padre?" Y por breves momentos, un brillo esperanzado paso por los ojos del chico azabache, pero desaparecieron rápidamente al mirar al Doctor

El hombre negó "Es solo rutina, ya que hay familiares deberían identificarlo, y si deseas, podemos ayudarles a agilizar los trámites para su funeral… creo que en eso el hospital puede ayudar"

"Yo iré solo a identificarlo, no quiero que Bulma lo vea" Vegeta desvió su mirada a la puerta por donde la peli azul había desaparecido. La breve esperanza que había albergado, murió pronto, y no tenía idea de que decir o hacer en esos momentos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los dos jóvenes con sus ropas azules y blancas, fueron dirigidos por una enfermera hasta el área de terapia intensiva, donde en un cuarto con un enorme cristal estaba su madre. Bulma no pudo evitar tomar con más fuerza la mano de su hermano, cuando miro a través de aquel cristal el cuerpo de su madre, a quien tardo unos segundos en reconocer

La mujer estaba conectada a una serie de tubos, incluso había algunos que salían de su boca, y otras partes de su cuerpo. La enfermera explico brevemente que algunos de ellos, eran para drenar sangre descompuesta almacenada en el cuerpo mal herido de la mujer. Desde fuera se miraban apenas los cabellos rubios de la mujer, sin embargo, ella se veía muy roja, y no se movía, solo se miraban varios aparatos que mostraban diferentes números en sus monitores, así como ruidos extraños en ellos

"No pueden entrar los dos al mismo tiempo, debe ser uno a uno" Comento la enfermera

Vegeta miro a Bulma, escondió unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que salían de la gorra azul que la chica se había colocado; bajo su cubre boca, beso tiernamente su frente

"Entra con madre, dile todo lo que tengas que decirle Bulma, ella saldrá bien, lo prometo, pero… aun así, por favor" La voz del chico empezó a quebrarse, así que solo abrazo a la peli azul

"No tardare, para que puedas entrar tú también Vegeta" Bulma lloro en el pecho de su hermano

La peli azul tomo el pomo de la puerta, y se adentró en ella, con gran miedo empezó a caminar hasta llegar a estar a un lado de su madre, pero cuando la miro mejor, no pudo evitar sentir que moriría

La mujer tenía el rostro hinchado, rojo, lleno de moretones, y vendas. La mano de la mujer estaba amoratada, y tenía cortes visibles, sus dedos se veían entre rojos y morados, parecía incluso tener tierra, o sangre seca, no sabía que era, el pecho de la mujer apenas subía y bajaba mientras Bulma la miraba, y el sonido de los monitores solo se hizo más agudo mientras estaba dentro del lugar, además había unos tubos que parecían pasar un líquido rojizo, supuso que era la sangre que dijo la enfermera que drenaba, pero había otros, que igual parecían tener líquidos, de otros colores, sin embargo no iba a preguntar, solo quería que su madre la tomara de la mano y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro, mientras delicadamente tomaba la mano de su madre, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

…

Vegeta miro desde la ventana a la chica de pelo azul, sentía el corazón acelerado, y entonces solo, sabiendo que Bulma no le estaría mirando, dejo que de sus ojos salieran más lágrimas, esas que trato de contener con tanto esmero en la oficina del Doctor


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

"Mamá, ¿Puedes escucharme?, mami, ¡por favor!, escúchame" La voz quebrada de Bulma era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto, además, del molesto pitido de la maquina conectada a su madre "Solo quiero pedir perdón, por todo… ya sabes, hay veces en que me enojo y grito, o no obedezco, pero… mamá, ¡Te amo, y a nuestra familia!, solo perdóname si alguna vez te dije que odia que…" Bulma se empezó a ahogarse con las palabras

La chica de cabellera azul se dejó derrumbar a un lado de la cama, sin dejar de apretar la mano de su madre, mientras lentamente se deslizo, arrodillándose a un costado, mientras enterraba el rostro en la cama, buscando el calor del cuerpo de su madre

"¡Mamá!, al menos aprieta mi mano, o dime algo… por favor, ¡Dime que estará todo bien, y que saldrás de aquí, e iremos a casa, y que… padre, que padre… volverá igual, por favor dilo mamá!" Las lágrimas no podían parar, seguían fluyendo con furia por sus hermosos, enrojecidos, e hinchados ojos

….

Vegeta se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía con los sentimientos de desconsuelo en su pecho. Ver como Bulma se derrumba y se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, solo lo hacían sentirse peor. No solo estaba viendo a su madre en un estado deplorable, sino que también, a su pequeña hermana, a la chica a la que amaba, la miraba mientras se rompía, sin el poder hacer nada, más que estar ahí, tratando de no romperse de igual manera

Una joven con uniforme blanco se acercó a Vegeta, tocando su hombro. Tomándolo por completo desprevenido

"En unos minutos la llevaran al quirófano, ¿Quieres pasar igual?" La chica tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro "Le diré a la señorita que está dentro que salga, así podrás entrar también"

El azabache rápidamente limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos, pues no iba a permitir a nadie mirarle en ese estado deplorable. Su corazón se estrujo, no quería que Bulma saliera del cuarto, pues sabía que ella seguro deseaba estar todo el tiempo posible con su madre, pero… sin embargo, había el riesgo de que su madre no saliera de la operación, así que quería, no, necesitaba ver a su madre y hablar con ella antes de que entrara a ese cuarto, porque si no salía, debía al menos aclarar las cosas con ella

"Solo, déjela estar un minuto más, por favor, y luego entrare yo… no importa si solo puedo estar con ella, dos o tres minutos" La voz siempre profunda de Vegeta, ahora era más suave

La chica asintió, y camino en dirección contraria a la de Vegeta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"¡Mierda!, Esto es grave, no sé qué más podríamos hacer" Kakaroto golpeo el tablero del coche "¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara?" La frustración en el cuerpo del joven Son, era palpable

Raditz trato de ir lo más relajado posible, durante el camino de regreso a su ciudad. Sin embargo, parecía que su hermano, le iba a hacer difícil el estar relajado; pero lo comprendía, después de todo, Vegeta y Kakaroto eran amigos desde muy niños, casi desde que la familia Briefs llego al lugar, y nunca antes había sucedido algo tan grave como lo que estaba aconteciendo

"Por el momento, debemos estar tranquilos, ya suficiente tienen con el estado de sus padres, como para que tu también te alteres, seguro que Vegeta lo que quiere, es que lo apoyes, no que te pongas mal igual… además, creo que suficiente tendrá con Bulma, ella se veía muy mal, además está en esa edad frágil"

Kakaroto apretó sus puños, y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos, y analizo con cuidado cada palabra dicha por su hermano, después de un par de respiraciones, parecía que el menor de los Son, estaba más calmado

"Tienes, razón… dime, ¿Qué sabe padre de todo esto?"

"No mucho, solo que los Briefs, sufrieron un accidente, pero le eh mandado un mensaje, ya les avisé que estaremos con ellos hoy, así que ellos irán mañana, ahí les podemos decir todo… ahora no creo que sea el momento de dar detalles" Raditz suspiro, no se sentía nada bien ver a los chicos Briefs con aquellos rostros abatidos "Ellos se veían realmente mal, pero aun así… creo que debes hablar con Vegeta"

"Si, pero no sé qué decirle, no soy bueno con eso de dar, ' _palabras de ánimos'_ , eso no es común entre chicos… si sabes no"

"No me refiero a eso, más bien… al comportamiento que tiene con Bulma, sé que es un mal momento, y que la quiere, después de todo es su hermana menor, pero, debe cuidar como trata con ella, es decir…" El mayor de los Son, estaciono el coche, frente a la casa de los Briefs, y se froto el rostro "No es que lo malinterprete, pero debe tener cuidado, ya sabes que aquí la gente es quisquillosa, y pueden tomar a mal algunas aptitudes que Vegeta tiene, como lo de hace un rato, cuando los llevamos al hospital, él, la llevaba entre sus piernas, y bueno, tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero su mano estaba debajo de la falda de Bulma, y eso no sería bueno si alguien más lo ve, pueden pensar cosas que no son, y ya sabes cómo son los chismosos"

Kakaroto sintió todo el cuerpo pesado, de pronto, parecía que un viento helado paso por el lugar, haciéndole estremecer por completo. Si él, no hubiera estado enterado de la relación que ambos hermanos estaban manteniendo, aquella acción también le hubiera parecido inapropiada, claro… de por si le parecía incorrecto, pero estaba consciente del por qué actuaban de aquella manera, y ahora mismo, sentía que su cuerpo estaba temblando y sudando sin control, ó… quizás solo eran sus nervios que le hacían creer aquello

Solo logro asentir a Raditz "Yo le digo, seguramente no se dio cuenta… después de todo, con lo que está pasando, supongo que él… bueno, ya sabes"

Raditz se bajó del coche "Si, me lo imagino, además, después de todo, es bien sabido que Vegeta tiene una clara sobreprotección con Bulma, por eso debe ser más cuidadoso con la forma en la trata"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma salió de aquel cuarto, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, y sin esperar, lo primero que hizo, fue aferrarse a su hermano, que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, con mirada intranquila

"Vegeta, ella… no me dijo nada, ella no me escucho, ¡Vegeta… mamá!"

La misma chica que había sacado a Bulma, se paró justo a un lado de ellos

"Disculpa, pero si vas a entrar, es mejor que lo hagas ahora mismo, pues en unos pocos minutos la llevaran a cirugía"

Vegeta tenía sus brazos alrededor de la peli azul, sin embargo, y con todo el dolor que tenía en su pecho, tuvo que soltarla, mientras ella parecía querer quedarse en esa posición de retenerlo

"Bulma, debo hablar con mamá antes, por favor, quédate aquí unos minutos… solo espérame, y no vayas a ningún lado ¿Si?" El azabache toco la cabeza de su hermana, y retiro aquel gorro azul que escondía sus cabellos, deslizo su mano por las hebras azules, y la acerco a su rostro "Solo estaré con ella un poco, hay cosas que debo decirle… así que, por favor, solo espérame" Deposito un beso dulce en la frente de su hermana

Bulma se deslizo fuera de sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y mientras se limpiaba con el ante brazo, dejo que Vegeta entrara a la sala donde su madre estaba

….

Vegeta cerro los ojos, no quería grabar esa imagen de su madre, en aquel estado tan desconsolador; no deseaba que su mente la recordara como la veía en esos momentos, casi irreconocible por la hinchazón y el rojo de los golpes. Así que cerro sus ojos, y trato de recordar la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de su madre, mientras le daba las ultimas indicaciones, como si fuera un niño pequeño, al que dejan al cuidado de una casa por primera vez

Esa era la mujer que quería tener en mente siempre que recordara y viera a su madre; esa mujer hermosa, con cabellos rubios, y ojosa azules y cálidos, que siempre sonreía; y que se animaba sobre manera, cuando encontraba una nueva receta de pastelillos que hacer para ellos, o simplemente se alegraba cuando iba a las tiendas, o al patio de su casa y miraba el sol salir, como si aquello fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Esa dulce mujer que cuando se enojaba, podía parecer todavía la ama de casa del año, que, aun estando molesta, sonreía y trataba de arreglar todo con palabras dulces y gestos amigables, esa mujer que parecía imperturbable, y siempre linda y afectuosa, las misma que en ocasiones lo miraba con extrañeza, y que se colaba en su recamara por las noches, cuando era un niño, y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras le decía cosas incoherentes, como…

" _ **Tu padre te ama muchísimo, y sabes… siempre está cuidando de ti Vegeta"**_

" _ **Perdóname hijo… pero, debes saber, que pase lo que pase, y digan lo que digan, yo te amo con toda mi alma, y jamás nada, cambiara eso"**_

No entendía por completo esas palabras, siempre estuvo pensando, que esas palabras eran porque, en aquellos días, él había hecho alguna travesura y había discutido con su madre, y quizás esa era la razón, tal vez, ella se sentía culpable, después de todo, su madre era así, una mujer que prefería hablar antes de pelear y gritar

Sin embargo, luego de eso, siempre le dolía el pecho, y solo deseaba darse la vuelta y decirle a su madre que él, también la amaba, y que se sentía mal por las travesuras que hacía, y por portarse mal… pero siempre el orgullo le ganaba, y fingía estar dormido cuando ella llegaba

Ahora, viendo a esa hermosa mujer en la cama, solo lograba que su corazón se sintiera apuñalado con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos despacio, y miro fijo a su madre, la mujer que siempre le abrazaba con fuerza cuando algo no salía como deseaba, la misma que limpio sus lágrimas cuando era un niño, y se enfermaba, esa que había pasado noches en vela, curándole calenturas, y que siempre se levantaba una hora más temprano, solo para prepararle el desayuno y mirarlo aun cuando el parecía no tener tiempo para ella en las mañanas, antes de ir a la universidad

Reunió todas sus fuerzas, y se esmeró porque sus lágrimas permanecieran dentro de su cuerpo. Se acercó a su madre, se inclinó cerca del rostro de su madre, tomo su mano, y la apretó, mientras ponía su segunda mano, encerrando a así la pequeña mano de su madre

¿Cuándo sus manos se habían vuelto más grandes que las de su madre?, no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos, parecía que sostenía la mano de una pequeña muñeca que no le respondía

Se acercó a la frente de su madre, sobre la venda que ella tenía cubriendo su frente, dio un beso con ternura, como los que ella le daba cuando más pequeño

"Estoy aquí contigo madre, yo cuidare de ti, y de Bulma… lo prometo madre" Vegeta se quedó cerca del rostro de su madre, susurrando al odio de ella "Madre… mi padre, él… ya no está" La voz de Vegeta empezó a ser débil

El joven azabache no se dio cuenta, pero una lagrima pequeña bajo por la mejilla de su madre

Vegeta pego su cabeza en la mejilla de su madre "Tengo miedo, no sé qué hare si tú también te vas… no pienso dejar a Bulma sola, eso tenlo por seguro, pero, madre… sé que está mal, amo a mi hermana, yo… no quería que esto pasara, te juro que trate de olvidarme de esos malos sentimientos, pero no pude, y la amo… madre, ¡La amo, no como mi hermana, si no como mujer, y por eso, perdóname por favor!" Vegeta trato, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, aprisionando sus lágrimas "Pero te prometo, que la cuidare, de todo… yo la voy a amar siempre madre, y no la dejare, pero… por favor, tú también quédate con nosotros. Si tú vives… yo… prometo que te diré la verdad, y hare que entiendas que la amo, y prometo que un día nos aceptaras con esto madre, lo prometo, solo vive por favor. Sé que mi padre te ama, pero por favor, no vallas con él, no lo sigas, espera muchos años más, por favor madre"

Vegeta estaba susurrando, logrando que sus palabras fueran incoherentes para la enfermera que había entrado pocos segundos antes de que se le acercara al rostro a su madre

"Disculpa, pero ya vienen por ella, así que debes salir de aquí"

Vegeta levanto un poco el rostro, miro a la chica, y luego miro su madre, asintió y beso rápidamente las mejillas de su madre, sin notar esa mancha salada reciente en su mejilla

"Estaremos esperándote madre, así que, por favor, regresa con nosotros, porque si no lo haces, seguro la casa será un desastre en solo un día, ¡Te lo aseguro!" Vegeta trato de sonreír a su madre

…

Bulma tenía sus ojos clavados en la gran ventana que mostraba a su madre y a su hermano. Sus propios brazos, trataban de rodearla, pero le era imposible, sentía que su cuerpo estaba demasiado frio, y la sensación de vacío, era demasiado grande en su corazón

Todo había estado tan bien, la relación con Vegeta por fin estaba bien. Ellos se habían confesado su afecto mutuo, y todo parecía ir bien, solo debían mantener el secreto por un tiempo, y luego pensarían, como decirles las cosas a sus padres. No importaba si los demás no lo aceptaban, realmente las únicas personas a las que les debían una explicación, eran a sus padres, y aun cuando ellos se negaran, eso seguro no los detendría, pero ahora… las cosas se habían jodido de manera increíble

Pronto la peli azul sintió de nuevo los brazos de su hermano rodeándole, mientras, un par de personas entraban a la sala donde su madre estaba, y por la ventana, se podía mira como, con mucho cuidado, desconectaban algunos de los cables que conectaban el cuerpo de la mujer a los aparatos, mientras otros, solo parecían ser removidos, para transportarlos sin ningún inconveniente

La peli azul sollozo, pues estaban transportando a su madre, a una sala, de la cual no sabían si saldría con vida

"Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo Bulma… vamos, ¡yo no te dejare!" Vegeta apretó el rostro de Bulma contra su pecho "Todos saldrá… bien" Su voz se apagó, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la peli azul, pero tampoco quería quitarle todo atisbo de esperanza

"Vegeta… si ella muere, nos quedaremos solos, y yo… no le pude decir todo, yo no le dije… ella, si algo le pasa… ¡No quiero que madre muera!"

De pronto Bulma empezó a hiperventilarse, y la respiración de la chica, empezó a ser irregular, su voz empezaba a romperse, y de pronto, las fuerzas en su cuerpo empezaron a menguar, Bulma sintió que sus piernas empezaban a fallarle, su pecho se le oprimía, y sus ojos empezaban a mirar todo borroso

"Ve… Vegeta…Veg…" Trato de aferrarse a su hermano, pero sus manos no tenían fuerza

El azabache de pronto sintió el débil cuerpo de Bulma, deslizarse, mientras débilmente lo apretaba

Pronto Vegeta volteo sus ojos, para mirar a su hermana, abrir y cerrar su boca con desesperación, mientras trataba de pronunciar su nombre, hasta que ella misma se dejó deslizar al suelo, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración

"Bulma, ¿Bulma, que te pasa?" Vegeta empezó a sudar frio, su pequeña hermana estaba empezando a ahogarse justo frente a sus ojos "Bulma… ¡Alguien, por favor ayúdenme, no sé qué le está pasando!" Empezó a gritar con fuerza

Pronto la peli azul estaba siendo cargada en brazos de su hermano, quien tomaba con fuerza sus mejillas, apretándole mientras trataba de mirar a los ojos de la peli azul, que mostraban claramente el miedo y la angustia que sentía

"¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!" Vegeta volvió a gritar

Pronto un joven se acercó a ellos, y rápidamente saco de entre su bata blanca una pequeña linterna, la cual alumbraba a las pupilas de la chica

"Niña, dime… ¿Puedes respirar normal?" El hombre pregunto apresurado, mientras tomaba el pulso de Bulma

La peli azul trataba de negar con la cabeza, pero sus fuerzas eran cada vez menos. Vegeta la sostuvo con toda su fuerza, mientras el hombre sacaba otros artefactos de su bata, y empezaba a gritar

"¡Es un ataque de pánico, rápido…!"

De pronto, la peli azul había sido arrebata de los brazos de Vegeta, quien estaba tan impactado, por como prontamente varias personas aparecieron, con jeringas, y otros aparatos, para tomar a Bulma, y examinarla

El joven médico, de pronto cargaba a la jovencita, y la llevaba a una habitación cercana, seguido por un joven, y otras dos chicas

Al reaccionar Vegeta trato de seguirles, pero una de las chicas, se detuvo, y puso su mano en el pecho de Vegeta, deteniéndole

"Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar, por favor espera aquí… ¿Eres familiar de la chica?"

"Es… mi hermana, ¿Qué le está pasando?" Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron, mientras murmureos escuchaban de parte de las personas que tenían a Bulma, mas ansiedad le daba "¿Qué le están haciendo?" Vegeta trato de pasar a la enfermera, pero esta volvió a impedírselo

"Solo es un ataque de pánico, tal vez alguna impresión fuerte… le daremos un sedante, y la estabilizaremos, pero no puedes pasar por el momento, así que espera… no te preocupes, tu hermana estará bien"

La chica se volteo, pues un grito le advirtió que estaba siendo requerida

De pronto, Vegeta se encontraba solo, en un pasillo de hospital, sin nadie a su lado, sin sus padres, si su amigo, sin… Bulma. La sensación de pérdida, y de dolor, empezó a perforar su pecho, como si quemara la piel, y le traspasara la carne, los músculos, los tendones, y los órganos, haciéndole el mayor daño posible a su cuerpo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"Pero, ¿No es precipitado ir ahora mismo?" El hombre volvió a preguntar a la mujer mayor, que tomaba su brazo con fuerza "Sé que quieres mirarles lo antes posible, pero después de todo, ellos parecen no saber nada de… bueno"

La mujer sonrió "No sé, lo más seguro es que ella no le hablo de nosotros, después de todo, era el trato, no volver a vernos nunca más, pero… las cosas han cambiado, y aunque en aquel momento me molesto, ellos son mis nietos, y ese chico, es… como mi hijo igual, después de todo, es hijo de ellos"

"No creo que sepa tampoco esa parte de la historia, según lo que investigue, su padre era un Pediatra, Trunks Briefs, y ahora ellos llevan su apellido"

De pronto la mujer se detuvo, una mueca a disgusto apareció en sus labios. Escuchar que sus nietos llevaban el apellido de otro hombre, le había molestado; sin embargo, tampoco podía quejarse

 **Flashback**

" **Señora, hoy nació su nieta… parece que se llamara Bulma Ouji" Un joven con gran respeto informo**

 **La mujer miro de reojo al chico, solo asintió. No sabía aun que debía hacer, después de todo, su segunda nieta nacía, pero aún le dolía que sus hijos hubieran cometido tan grande pecado, y más cuando su hija, decidió que no estaba conforme solo con tener un hijo con su propio hermano, manchando su sangre; no… ella también decidió tomar sus vidas, llenando más sus manos de sangre**

 **El llanto del pequeño niño que habitaba su casa se hizo presente, molestándole de sobre manera. Ese pequeño niño, era su nieto, y más que eso, pero el solo saber que era el fruto del más grande pecado, hacía que no deseara mirarlo siquiera. No podía mirar a la criatura, sin sentir que estaba cometiendo una atrocidad, sin sentir que estaba siendo participe de todos los actos ilícitos de sus hijos**

 **Sin embargo, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, y pronto los nervios la traicionaron**

" **¡Que alguien haga a ese niño callar ahora mismo!" Grito, desesperada, con rabia contenida, y dolor**

 **Pronto una de las chicas que servía en la casa, corrió por el pequeño, y trato de hacerle callar, pero el pequeño niño, no cedía**

 **-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

" **¿Darlo en adopción?" El hombre de cabellos platinados pregunto asombrado "¿Estas segura de lo que pides?, después de todo es tu nieto, y el niño no tiene idea de nada, además, nadie sabe la verdad de la criatura…"**

" **No puedo mantener en mi casa al fruto del pecado de mis hijos, ellos me traicionaron, y no solo a mí, sino que, a dios, así que no puedo tenerle… busca una buena familia, si es necesario, pagare por los gastos del niño hasta que tenga una edad adecuada, pero… no lo quiero bajo mi techo" Las palabras eran duras, al igual que el semblante de la mujer, pero claramente no pensaba ceder**

 **El hombre suspiro "No es tan fácil, además, ¿Qué le dirás a la gente?, has pensado que, si haces eso, habrá rumores de todo esto"**

 **El semblante duro de la mujer no cambio**

 **Fin Flashback**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

Sentía la boca seca, y tenía un leve dolor en la cabeza, como si alguien, le estuviera punzando dentro de su cerebro, y lo hiciera de manera insistente, aun cuando ella pedía que se detuvieran

Quería abrir los ojos, pero algo pesado en ellos, le impedía, poder levantar sus parpados. Lo intento de nuevo, sin embargo, esa misma opresión, siguió en sus ojos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento posible. Quiso moverse, pero tal parecía que su cuerpo no estaba siguiendo sus ordenes en esos momentos, era como si alguien más, controlara su cuerpo y sus movimientos, y por ello, se le hacía imposible seguir con lo que ella realmente deseaba hacer en aquel momento

Sus latidos empezaron a aumentar, y sentía que el aire no estaba llegando a sus pulmones; estaba sintiéndose nuevamente asustada, no más bien, aterrada, pues nada estaba bien. Ella no podía ni moverse, o abrir sus ojos, además, su madre estaba en una cama de hospital, completamente herida, y casi desfigurada, su padre… bueno, su padre, había llevado la peor parte, y todo lo que tenía, era a su hermano, su amante, al cual no podía mirar en aquel momento, de hecho, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba Vegeta, o siquiera, donde ella misma estaba en aquel momento

Sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, y eso fue suficiente; prontamente sintió un leve apretón en su mano, y un suave susurro llegando a sus oídos

"Tranquila, todo está bien linda… trata de relajarte, además, así no preocupas a tu hermano linda" Era una suave voz, dulce y empalagosa

Esa voz era demasiado melosa, y al oírla, sintió que su pecho se apretó aún más, sentía que debía reconocer la voz, pero por más que trataba, no sabía de quien era la voz, y la mano que apretaba la suya. Ya que el calor, y la sensación, no le era para nada familiar, sintió el instinto de apartar su mano, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su demanda

"Lamento mucho lo que les está pasando linda, pero debes estar tranquila, no es bueno para tu hermano verte en este estado, Vegeta ya tiene mucho con lo que lidiar, y que tu sigas en este estado, simplemente no es bueno para él, solo lo estas atormentando más, así que tranquilízate, y no le des más molestias a tu hermano, compórtate como una chica adulta" La melosa voz, de pronto empezó a sonar demasiado chocante, y altanera

Bulma trato de abrir sus ojos ahora con más insistencia, pues sin duda alguna, ahora más que nunca, deseaba saber, de quien era aquella voz, y donde se encontraba Vegeta

…..

Vegeta camino con desgano, mientras se frotaba el rostro, y se quejaba un poco, por lo bajo, a causa del cansancio

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, solo tres días, y en tan corto tiempo, ya muchos de sus vecinos, y conocidos se habían enterado de la noticia. El funeral de su padre, había sido solo un día antes, y aun cuando el dolor había sido grande, se impidió derramar una sola lagrima en el lugar; no iba a permitirles a los demás, ver su estado más deplorable, ni el dolor que había en su pecho

La condición de su madre era estable, o al menos eso decían los doctores, pues la mujer había salido de la operación, pero su conciencia, parecía haberse perdido en algún lugar lejano, y no sabían si algún día iba a regresar de donde estuviera. Y, aunado a todo eso, aun no se le permitían las visitas, pues la rubia, se encontraba en terapia intensiva, aun recuperándose de la operación previa

Él, se había encargado de todo, desde los preparativos para el funeral de su padre, hasta de firmar todos los papeles que el hospital requería para la asistencia de su madre, y su hermana, aun cuando seguía siendo menor de edad

La gente había estado entrando y saliendo del hospital, para darle las condolencias, y otros para ayudarle a cuidar de Bulma, mientras que ella se encontraba internada, por el fuerte ataque de pánico que se había auto provocado, gracias a todos los sucesos que habían golpeado a la familia de manera tan repentina; sin embargo, no se sentía aliviado de la ayuda extra que había estado recibiendo, más bien, ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco cansado y mareado de tantas personas. Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo, se había mantenido el hospital desde el incidente, y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de la familia Son, quizás hasta de sus propias necesidades, se habría olvidado

Sin embargo, apenas se tomaba unos minutos al día, para ir a tomar un baño, y comer un poco, antes de regresar nuevamente al hospital, para así permanecer a lado de la única persona que le quedaba en buen estado. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que los primeros dos días, le dejaran quedarse en la habitación de Bulma, pues, el área era exclusiva de mujeres, y al no haber ningún otro familiar, el medico de turno, le otorgo un permiso especial, sin embargo, ahora mismo, no estaba para nada contento

Le surgió la necesidad de salir, y en el lugar, solo se encontraba, una chica que estaba seguro, estudiaba con él, sin embargo, no recordaba su nombre, y apenas y había saludado de manera monótona a la mujer; y aun así, la chica, amablemente se ofreció, a quedarse con Bulma, un par de horas, mientras él se cambiaba, y conseguía comida, y aun cuando no había querido, tuvo que aceptar la oferta de la chica, ya que era la única en el lugar

Kakaroto apareció, se veía algo cansado, estaba bostezando, y llevaba una bolsa en la mano. Camino con fatiga por el pasillo blanco del hospital, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a su amigo. La noche anterior, ambos habían estado hasta muy tarde en la funeraria, resolviendo los últimos detalles, sin embargo, Vegeta, en lugar de regresar a descansar, fue directo al hospital, para pasar la noche con Bulma, así, que suponía, su amigo, debía estar en peores condiciones que él

"¡Te encontré!" Kakaroto levanto un poco la voz, y toco el hombro de su amigo "Traje un poco de comida, mi madre la mando, para que así no tengas que salir tanto, ni andes comiendo fuera, además..."

Vegeta se giró, su rostro estaba algo demacrado, tenía un par de ojeras bastantes pronunciadas, y se veía bastante cansado, aun cuando su cabello aún estaba algo húmedo del reciente baño que debía haberse dado. El azabache, extendió su mano, tomando la bolsa con desgano, trato de mirar a su amigo, mostrándole, una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento

"Gracias, nos han apoyado mucho, pero no tienes que estar aquí conmigo todo el día, no es tu deber" La voz cansina de Vegeta, demostraba lo mal que se encontraba

Kakaroto por su parte, siguió caminando a un lado de su amigo, toco su hombro, dándole una leve palmada

"No me molesta, además, sabes que somos como familia" Kakaroto sonrió

Vegeta bufo "SI fuera familiar de alguien tan estúpido, sin duda, estaría aún más desanimado, no me haría ninguna gracia" Murmuro por lo bajo

Kakaroto rio un poco "Bueno, al menos, parece que estas de mejor humor que ayer" Y entonces, el silencio volvió a invadir, el caminar de ambos jóvenes

Kakaroto no sabía si debía decir algo más, ahora se sentía un poco estúpido por su comentario, después de todo, el día anterior, habían enterrado al padre de su amigo, y aun cuando el chico parecía completamente sereno mientras el ataúd de su padre bajaba, sin duda, él, como mejor amigo del chico, noto la débil expresión de angustia y dolor en el rostro de su amigo. Ahora mismo no sabía cómo tratar con Vegeta, los nervios le estaban invadiendo, y el solo reír, ahora, le parecía algo grosero, por todo el dolor que debía estar pasando su amigo, así que solo guardo silencio, unos momentos, tratando de decidir, como debía actuar

Vegeta seguía esperando que Kakaroto hiciera otro comentario extraño como era su costumbre, para tratar de animarlo; sin embargo, su amigo de pronto estaba extrañamente silencioso, caminando solo a su lado, como un robot guiado

"Bulma sigue entrando y saliendo de conciencia, dijo el médico que es normal, que su cuerpo está agotado, y que es mejor que descanse lo más posible, por el shock, así que le siguen dando sedantes, para mantenerla dormida" Comento de pronto Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos

"Mi madre hizo planes, parece que hoy podrá quedarse con Bulma, me pidió que te avisara que vendría más tarde, así que hoy puedes quedarte a dormir en nuestra casa, así aprovechas a descansar un poco, por cierto… ¿Se quedó sola ahora?" El chico de cabellos en forma de palmera, pregunto de manera relajada, tallándose los brazos, mientras por el pasillo, miraba a las enfermeras caminar con algunas bandejas llenas de jeringas, y un leve escalofrió recorría su cuerpo "¡Odio el ambiente de los hospitales!" Susurro para sí mismo

Vegeta suspiro "No, de hecho, una chica de la escuela vino, y se ofreció acompañar a Bulma, mientras me iba a cambiar, la verdad, no se su nombre, solo que va en nuestra escuela, y que la eh visto por los pasillos, y tal vez, alguna vez hable con ella" La voz del chico, seguía sonando desganada, no parecía tener interés en la chica que estaba cuidando a su hermana

Kakaroto asintió "Bueno, han estado llegando casi todos de la clase, después de que se enteraran, la mayoría, ha decidido apoyarte. La verdad me sorprendió, es decir, no eres muy amigo de nadie… por cierto, Yamcha me estuvo llamando, le comenté del estado de Bulma, pero sigue diciendo que no quiere problemas contigo, así que por eso no ha aparecido"

"No veo por qué tenga que venir ese insecto, además, nadie le está pidiendo venir aquí, así que es mejor que nos deje tranquilos"

"¡Ya, ya entendí!, pero aun así… no debes ser tan aprensivo, recuerda que ni Yamcha, ni nadie más sabe de tu extraña relación con Bulma" Kakaroto suspiro un poco "Solo recuerda mantener la compostura, incluso mi hermano me dijo que te había visto algo extraño con Bulma, y eso no es bueno" El de cabellos en forma de palmera se froto el cabello

"Mi relación con Bulma no es extraña Kakaroto, ella es mi novia, es algo… normal" Vegeta se detuvo y froto un poco sus ojos "Tienes razón, entiendo el punto, solo que es un poco molesto, no es como si me agradara toda esa gente que viene, y trata de estar a solas con ella, sobre todos los mocosos esos que vienen de su escuela"

"No sé qué decirte Vegeta, después de todo, es normal, como amigo de ambos, solo te puedo decir, que es normal estar preocupado por un amigo, así que supongo que eso pasa igual por las mentes de sus amigos, así que tal vez, solo debas tomar esto como es"

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino por los pasillos de aquel lugar, mientras discutían el cómo iban a seguir las próximas horas, y el dónde pasarían esa noche, para así tener un poco de descanso

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde Bulma debía estar, los dos jóvenes abrieron la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, y miraron a una joven de larga cabellera rubia, que acariciaba con delicadeza, el cabello azul de la chica en la cama, mientras, que los rostros de ambas chicas, se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro

"¿Hasky?" Pregunto un poco asombrado Kakaroto, así alertando a la rubia "¿Pero, como es que tu…?"

La chica se separó de la peli azul en la cama, y sonrió un poco, a ambos chicos

"Goku, no esperaba encontrarte aquí a estas horas, yo solo me entere de lo ocurrido, y vine a para ver si podía ser de ayuda en algo, y creo que llegue en buen momento, pues Vegeta necesitaba salir, y no había quien se quedara con su hermanita, así que me ofrecí" La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, era deslumbrante. Sin embargo, en cuanto Vegeta se acercó un poco más, la sonrisa perdió brillo "No se levantó mientras estuve con ella, y solo llego una enfermera a cambiar el suero, y le hizo un chequeo, pero no me dijo mucho"

Vegeta ignoro a la chica, y siguió de largo, pasando a la rubia, para mirar más de cerca el rostro durmiente de la chica, quien parecía estar serena en el momento. Pero en cuanto se acercó más a la cama de Bulma, noto que la peli azul, levemente fruncía el ceño, y empezaba a moverse

Hasky por su parte, llevo sus manos a su espalda, y apretó un poco sus puños, mientras fingía seguir serena, ante las atenciones que Vegeta mostraba por su pequeña hermana, al grado de no parecer importarle nadie más

Kakaroto se aclaró la garganta, y se acercó a su rubia compañera de escuela

"Gracias, por haberte quedado con Bulma, la verdad, es que pensaba venir yo, pero, aun así, no me dejarían quedarme, además de que no soy un familiar directo, soy hombre" El de cabellos de palmera, rio nervioso "Solo puedo entrar ahora, que empieza el horario de visita"

La chica, dio un liguero saltito, y se acercó a donde Vegeta, que tomaba la mano inmóvil de su hermana

"Si necesitas más ayuda, puedo pasar la noche aquí con ella si es necesario, es decir, quizás igual tengan problemas por eso, y a mí no me molestaría seguir ayudándote Vegeta, después de todo, somos amigos, no" La rubia sonaba bastante alegre

Sin embargo, Vegeta, ni siquiera la miro, solo siguió tomando la mano de su hermana

"¿Ah?, no es necesario, no sé si seguirá en cama, hoy, ella en realidad no tiene nada grave, y si reacciona hoy, tal vez le den de alta, además, la señora Son, se ofreció, así que no. Gracias, por haberlo hecho ahora, pero era solo una emergencia, así que ya no es necesario" La voz tan fría, y plana del azabache, sonó como a fastidio, y el que no mirara a la rubia mientras lo decía, parecía confirmar su conducta

Sin decir más, la chica tomo su bolso, y con un poco de molestia, apenas y se despido con fastidio de ambos jóvenes, para así salir algo incomoda, de la habitación de hospital. Dejando solos, a tres jóvenes en una habitación, completamente silenciosa

Kakaroto, sintió la atmosfera incomodarse en un momento, y después de ver a Hasky salir, no supo si debía decir algo, o solo quedarse parado, a una distancia prudente de donde Vegeta, pues el azabache, solo suspiraba, y casi de manera inconsciente, acariciaba la mano de Bulma, sin decir más nada, solo soltando leves suspiros, que sonaban, dolorosos

Vegeta se había estado conteniendo durante todo el día anterior, desde que miro el cuerpo de su padre, hasta que, en el cementerio, vio como bajaban el cuerpo sin vida, para así terminar el ciclo de vida del hombre, que lo crio, y lo amo durante su vida, dándole consejos, y cariño, mientras que siempre trato de entender lo que él deseaba en la vida, sin juzgarle, más bien, siempre apoyándole

Sin embargo, ahora, que por fin se encontraba, lejos de las masas, y que, por fin, no había gente a su alrededor, preguntándole, si necesitaba, algo, o si se sentía bien; por fin podía sentir, que tenía la oportunidad de sacar un poco de su dolor y frustración. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y agacho el rostro, mientras sostenía con fuerza la cálida mano de su hermana, y ahí, sin más, dejo que el dolor, invadirá su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar de rabia, e impotencia, mientras en el interior, gritaba a todo pulmón, por el dolor de ver a su padre sin vida, siendo enterrado en un frío y triste ataúd, y por la impotencia, de no poder ver a su madre, y comprobar que se encontrara bien

Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, pues él, no poder hacer más por su familia, lo estaba matando; y solo mirar a Bulma en la cama, mientras que él, no podía hacer, más que depender de otros, lo hizo sentirse un imbécil total

Kakaroto de pronto se tensó, y es que cuando se giró para hablar con Vegeta, noto que el chico, ligueramente estaba temblando, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, vio una triste lagrima, bajar por la mejilla de su amigo, mientras sus labios se apretaban cada vez más, y un leve gruñido salía de los labios del chico

El de cabellos de palmera, no tenía idea de que decir o hacer, pues nunca antes había visto a su amigo derramar una sola lagrima, ni siquiera, por alguna lesión, más bien, por lo regular, lo veía molesto, frunciendo el ceño, y gruñendo, pero, nunca le vio caer una sola lagrima, ni por rabia, dolor, al algo parecido; ni siquiera en el hospital, o el funeral de su padre, sin embargo, ahora que estaban solos los tres en aquella habitación, parecía que Vegeta había encontrado la tranquilidad necesaria, para dejar que sus sentimientos acumulados pudieran al fin, salir

Antes de que el ambiente tenso en la habitación, se pusiera más incómodo, alguien toco a la puerta, y pronto apareció en el lugar, un hombre joven, con bata blanca, logrando que la atención pasara a él, de manera inmediata

Vegeta se limpió, rápida y disimuladamente la lagrima en su mejilla, para luego soltar la mano de su hermana, y dar un paso más cerca de su amigo

El Doctor, sonrió un poco a los chicos

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Vegeta, y Kakaroto" El hombre saludo, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Bulma, y abría los ojos de la chica, mientras le alumbra las pupilas "La mantuvimos sedada, sin embargo, no es bueno que siga así, yo creo que ya hoy, puede salir de aquí, solo deberán mantenerla tranquila, para evitar otro ataque de pánico, de todos modos, si le vuelve a suceder, solo tienen que traerla, en caso de no ser capaces, de controlarla" El hombre, se mostraba sereno, mientras tomaba el pulso de la chica, y miraba a ambos jóvenes

Vegeta asintió "Y, ¿Cuándo podre ver a mi madre?"

Antes de que el Doctor contestara la pregunta, una chica apareció, con unos papeles en mano, y de manera apresurada, entro al lugar

"Doctor, siento interrumpir, pero hay una señora mayor, que está exigiendo ver a la señora Bunny Briefs, y pide que sea traslada de inmediato, dice que es su suegra, y ha pedido ver a Vegeta, y Bulma Briefs"

Tanto el Doctor, como Vegeta y Kakaroto, se quedaron estáticos, y pronto, los tres se miraron extrañados

"Pensé que no tenían familiares, y por eso habías sido tú, quien firmaba los papeles, chico" El Doctor dio un paso cerca de Vegeta "Si la su abuela está aquí, tal vez, debamos hablar con ella, así que dime, ¿es madre de tu padre, o de tu madre?"

Kakaroto parpadeo un par de veces "¿Tienen una abuela?" La pregunta fue con suma sorpresa

Vegeta por su parte, jadeo un poco, y se tocó el cabello, mientras empezaba a negar, enérgicamente

"¡Eso es imposible!, no tenemos más familia, ¡eso es imposible!, no puede haber nadie aquí, diciendo que es mi abuela, o madre de uno de mis padres" De pronto, había demasiado calor en la habitación

…..

"No creo que exigir, sea la mejor manera de obtener lo que deseas" La voz masculina, apenas se escucho

La mujer mayor, frunció nuevamente el ceño, y volvió sus ojos, hacia la mujer de blanco, detrás del escritorio

"Señorita, no quiero repetirlo, así que solo, dígame donde esta Bunny, y mis nietos. No tengo paciencia, y, además, si no me equivoco, mis nietos aún son menores de edad, y no tengo informes, de ningún adulto apoyándoles en estos momentos" La demandante voz de la mujer, resonó por los pasillos. Si bien, se veía mayor, la mujer, sí que daba miedo "Debe saber, que Pepper Ouji, no tiene nada de paciencia señorita, y lo que digo se hace"


End file.
